Rewriting History
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto goes back in time. Though he won't be going back as himself since the time in which he will enter will be before his birth. He has been tasked by the Shinigami with fixing the future by repairing the past around a crucial moment during the Second Shinobi War. Preventing the Uzumaki Clan's destruction. Minor Bleach crossover. Very minor!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Another Time

An old man sat on a small log in the middle of a forest deep within the region of Fire Country. He had a long beard that was so long it touched the ground. His head was bald with a small amount of white hair going down the back of his head and a X-shaped scar on the front of his forehead. This man was wearing an orange trench coat with a black spiral on the back to signify what clan he belonged to and was wearing a black shirt with black pants. He had Shinobi sandals on, shin guards, arm guards, and resting beside him was a large wooden staff he used as a cane.

Though in truth, it was much more then that.

As for who this person was in life? His name?

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are coming with us," commanded a masked ANBU Shinobi with a headband signifying he was from Konoha along with his team consisting of twenty other identical figures appearing from the shadows.

And on the sleeves of their arms was the crest of the Uchiha Clan to further signify who they all followed.

The figure that was now identified as Uzumaki Naruto ignored while he seemed to stare at nothing while smoking from his pipe. The very one that at one point belonged to the Sandaime Hokage himself.

"And just what does your _honorable Hokage_ for an Uchiha want with me?" asked Naruto in an old, yet still strong voice.

"You sent the nine Biju away from this world. We are here to bring you back to Konoha where you are hereby ordered to reverse what you have done and seal them again in those chosen by Hokage-sama himself. You are to create nine new Jinchuriki for Konoha to use in the growing confrontation with the other four Shinobi villages rebelling against us," commanded the ANBU Captain, who saw Naruto blow some smoke out from his mouth.

"My answer like the last time a team came to see me is still the same. No," replied Naruto firmly while the team of ANBU suddenly drew their weapons.

"We have been authorized to use force to bring you back. Hokage-sama doesn't need you to cooperate. Just your knowledge on what you did and how to reverse it, which he will get from your mind...one way or another," threatened the ANBU Captain while Naruto just sighed.

"I told Sasuke to leave me alone. Time and time again, I have told that fool to leave me in peace. To let me live my life away from Konoha after everything I have lost. After I had my dreams taken from me. But like all Uchiha, he doesn't listen to others, nor does he try to think beyond his own desires, or ambitions in a quest for more power. Kurama was indeed correct. The Uchiha Clan is a cursed clan. Just as Konoha has become a cursed village," remarked Naruto before putting the pipe away.

"You traitorous bastard!" exclaimed an angry ANBU to the Captain's right, who signaled for him to calm down while keeping an eye on the old man in front of them.

Naruto wasn't always this old looking. It had been a price he was forced to pay. One the Shinigami told him would be the cost when the Uzumaki summoned him and wanted to free the Biju from being turned into tools of war again. It had happened shortly after the Fourth Shinobi War had ended and peace happened throughout the lands and all was well...at least at first.

Until Sasuke was made the Seventh Hokage.

As it turned out, Naruto couldn't become Hokage of Konoha due to his Mother being from the Uzumaki Clan in Uzu, and thus considered a foreigner at the time when she came to the village. The law stated no one of foreigner blood from another country or Shinobi village could become Hokage. That only someone of such decadency after three generations down could have that right. By that point, they were considered to be "pure blooded Konoha citizens" once that happened and the chance of betraying the village had been successfully "bred out". It was a law imposed by the Sandaime Hokage himself during his younger years as the ruler of the village. He had made this rule "officially" as a "precaution" should enemies of Konoha try to infiltrate Konoha as refugees, seduce some of its people, and then raise the children they have to usurp the power of the village from within. To prevent possible traitors and sleeper agents from destroying the village once the next generation were full grown.

The Uzumaki Clan had been no exception to this particular law. In fact, it seemed the law was designed _specifically_ for them. Which was why Kushina couldn't be Hokage despite her actually being stronger then Minato was in many aspects. The man tried to repeal the law, but the Sandaime, and Jiraiya had been against it along with several other members on the Council despite Kushina's ranting at times at it being unfair since she had been loyal to Konoha for years after joining their ranks following the Uzumaki Clan's fall during the Second Shinobi War.

Of course, both Koharu and Homura had been most adamant about this rule being used when the nominations came up for who would succeed Tsunade as Hokage following Sasuke being pardoned for his past crimes. The two old bats went on and on about how Naruto couldn't be trusted to handle the many responsibilities surrounding the duties of being Hokage. How Sasuke was truly someone who would take it seriously and lead Konoha down a path worthy of the title.

Naturally, Naruto felt betrayed by this, and even more so when Sasuke accepted it with a smirk on his face. As if the Uchiha had always known this would happen and was just now showing his hand on the matter.

But Naruto endured. He may not have had the title of Hokage, but that didn't mean the man couldn't have a family, and children to call his own who _could_ take the hat one day. Tsunade apologized to him and he accepted it since the woman _had_ fought for his right to be Hokage during the nominations every step of the way.

Not that it matter shortly after, as his lovely wife Hinata, and their two children were his pride and joy in Konoha. Their love helping his scarred heart healing quite nicely and making him forget about the betrayal delivered against him.

Only for his loving family to be taken away from him via the hands of death. Or more specifically, they were all killed on secret orders by Koharu, Homura, Sasuke, and the Hyuuga Elders. Naruto was given an assignment by Sasuke for a diplomatic mission outside of Konoha to handle some growing tensions near Earth Country. A mission where Naruto wasn't suppose to come back from since it was secretly a trap to end his life in order to remove him as a threat to the grand plan Sasuke wished to invoke using the nine Biju and his Sharingan.

When Naruto was away on his "mission", Sasuke ordered his ANBU to kill Hinata at the request of the Hyuuga Elders, and also her children to ensure none of Naruto's progeny could be a future threat to the Uchiha's rule. Hinata however, was not a meek woman to be crossed when it came to protecting her children, and showed it by killing almost all of the ANBU attacking the house. She would have prevailed against them had it not been for Sasuke showing up at the last moment and moved to kill her children with his Chidori intent on being aimed for a two for one kill. Hinata used her body as a shield to take the hit to the heart, but with her last act of strength, she struck Sasuke in various point, took one of his eyes, and even made the man sterile so he would be denied having any progeny of his own to continue his legacy.

Enraged by what Hinata had done since she told him, Sasuke used what strength he had left along with his remaining ANBU in the area, and burned the Uzumaki house down with the intended targets inside. Hinata had held her two scared children close while they wept and she told them it was all right. That they would be going to a nice place where no one could hurt them ever again. They asked if daddy would join them and Hinata could only smile at the two before kissing their foreheads.

And soon after...the fire consumed them.

When Naruto returned to Konoha, he was furious beyond belief, as his assassins sent to kill him on his mission (Konoha Nin all), were killed violently, and after torturing the leader of the group (slowly)...he now knew who sent them. When he got back home, the blonde knew something was amiss, and found his house burned to the ground with the smoke still rising from the remains. Walking through it, Naruto saw the bodies of his wife, and children holding each other close. At first, Naruto didn't understand how this could happen, but a burned message, written in chard blood (Hinata's blood) burned into the wood of the floor, and told him all he needed to know about who caused this.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto wasted no time kicking down the door of the Hokage's office. He saw that Sasuke, the Hyuuga Elders, Homura, and Koharu were shocked to see Naruto not only alive, but relatively unharmed. Stained in blood yes, but it wasn't his blood. Many of the ninja in the tower tried to stop him from heading to Sasuke's office, but they were either killed, or were badly injured by him.

Before they could do or say anything, Naruto unleashed his fury on them, and the ANBU in the room. Homura and Koharu were the first to die. They were old and weak so they were of no consequence, same with the Hyuuga Elders being in the same boat, and too old to move to defend themselves. But Sasuke was a different matter and deserved to suffer greatly at his hands. The Uchiha was weakened from what Hinata had done to him and Naruto was not going to give Sasuke a chance to win their fight.

Said fight spilled into the streets below, where Naruto proceeded to beat the living Hell out of Sasuke, calling him a traitor, coward, backstabber, a power hungry bastard, and the murderer of his family. Despite everything, Sasuke smirked when Naruto called him the last part, and the Uchiha called his former friend a fool for showing mercy in asking the Daimyos to pardon him. How he had taken everything from Naruto and now the loser could truly understand him in a way no one else could. How the darkness would now consume Naruto like it was always meant to and the Uchiha would finally succeed in breaking the Will of an Uzumaki.

Naruto however, was not one to break like Sasuke thought. Instead, Naruto decided to take something else from Sasuke to further "even the playing field", and drew his sword he had acquired from his Mother's homeland. Before Sasuke could do or say anything, Naruto took his remaining eye, and his bandaged arm meant to replace his real one during the Fourth Shinobi War.

 _You're nothing to me now Sasuke. You're not my brother or a friend. You are my enemy. All the Shinobi who follow you are my enemy. It doesn't matter if they were my friends or not. Any Shinobi who comes for me from this day forward in your name is my enemy. And I will kill them. You wanted me to break Sasuke, but I'm not going to break. I'm going to do what you can't do. Endure. I'm going to live and you are going to rot. The world will know just how rotten you are and leave you to your fate long with this rotting village._

Those had been his final words to Sasuke before Naruto left with Kurama so the Uchiha wouldn't use him for his own twisted purposes. Just because Sasuke lost his eyes didn't mean their weren't replacements he could use for the same purpose.

Since then, Naruto had been a wanted man throughout Konoha, and Fire Country despite what Sasuke had done. All Konoha Nin now had standing orders to find and kill Naruto should he be located by them. But that wasn't all. Apparently, the other Kages heard what the Uchiha had done, and wanted no part of what the Hokage was planning to do. They closed off their boarders and sent a message to Sasuke for his Shinobi to enter at their own risk for Konoha was now their enemy.

Enraged, Sasuke upon being healed, declared war on them all, calling each village traitors to Konoha, and declared his to be the one true Shinobi village of the Elemental Countries. How he was the "Supreme Kage", who ruled over all over all the other Kages. He even went so far as to declare that all Shinobi villages and their Kages should and would swear loyalty to him or be destroyed by his power. That they would bend the knee or he would break their backs before ending their lives along with the lives of their progeny.

Hence the beginning of the Fifth Shinobi War or as the people of Konoha called it, The Rebellion of the Four Kages.

Naruto stayed out of it for the most part. He needed time to mourn the loss of his wife and children.

That all changed when the few remaining loyal spies from his network had gained were able to inform him of Sasuke's plan to win the war. To gather all of the nine Biju via the use of his replacement Sharingan Eyes. To force them into submission with the power of his Dojutsu and unleash enslaved Biju on the Four Kages and their allied forces.

Naturally, Naruto could not let this stand. The Biju had earned the right to live and be free from being sealed by humans. From being used by power hungry humans for their wars. From being seen only as tools, slaves, or weapons to be used for personal gain in conquering the world.

So Naruto decided to do the only thing he could do given the situation...he would gather the nine Biju himself and send them away to a realm where humans couldn't use them. Where they could be safe. Free. Happy. Everything they were denied in life shortly after the Sage created them from the chakra of the Juubi sealed in his body.

So Naruto went to each village. One by one. Speaking to the Biju about his plan. How he wanted to prevent Sasuke's plan from happening. How it was the only way that Sasuke or any other human in the future could be denied such ambitions. Reluctantly, each Biju agreed with him, and eventually joined Naruto in the ruins of Uzu to perform the means to take them to such a place.

Of course, opening such a portal to a realm like that required a price be paid to a deity capable of cutting a hole to such a place. And the only one Naruto could think of who could be summoned for such an assignment...had been the Shinigami.

When the deity stood in front of him, Naruto told the Shinigami what he wanted, and was willing to pay the price if it meant Sasuke's plans would fail. The Shinigami for all of his deathly appearance, looked quite impressed with the Uzumaki standing before him. As such, the Shinigami did not take his soul like Naruto thought he would, but rather asked for something else in return. Something the Biju protested since what was being asked was possibly worse!

The Shinigami had demanded that the price for Naruto's overall plans to succeed...was the man's youth. That the Uzumaki be turned into an old Uzumaki. Granted he would still be strong, even by the standards of an elder Uzumaki, but still aged to the point where he would be a very old looking man. However, to even the playing field, the Shinigami gave Naruto's sword a piece of its essence to bond to the man, and become what the deity had called...a Zanpakuto.

A sword of incredible power. One only Naruto could truly wield. A sword that would be able to bring the world to its knees should its fully strength be unleashed. And with this incredible power...the equally incredible knowledge on how to use it properly against his enemies.

Without hesitation on his part, Naruto agreed to the terms the Shinigami set, and let the other villages know what he did to deny Sasuke his plans for the Biju.

After that, Sasuke became livid beyond measure. He had ordered for Naruto's capture and to be brought back to Konoha to not only undo what he had done, but to "face Hokage's justice" as he called it. Since then, Naruto had been the most wanted man in Fire Country, but no one could pin him down in terms of location unless he wanted to be found.

When they did, it was usually Konoha Shinobi sent by Sasuke to capture him, and they usually died slow painful deaths. None of Naruto's true friends like the Rookies, Gai's old team, or the Konohamaru Corps. were among those sent. Tsunade and Shizune left too. So did Naruto's favorite ramen stand owners. Even the various senseis of the Rookies and their own set of children to ensure something of the next generation holding the true Will of Fire survived. They knew when to leave and did leave when they saw just how corrupt Konoha had become under Sasuke's rule. Only Sakura stayed to support Sasuke's rule of tyranny, determined to fix Sasuke's sterility, and to one day have his child.

Or at least she _was_ determined...before Naruto killed her on a C-ranked mission she was on and sent what was left of the woman's body back to Sasuke in tiny pieces.

"It is well that you are all idiots. It makes the motion of killing you all feel less heavy on my heart," remarked Naruto before he vanished in a blur and appeared behind them one second later.

Soon after, the ANBU fell to the ground dead due to being sliced to pieces.

But this wasn't enough for Naruto. No. This had to end NOW! This had to end with Konoha being burned to the ground and its ashes scattered into the winds. While Naruto knew he was stronger then Sasuke would ever be for years to come right now, his body was still old, and Uzumaki or not...age catches up with you. Naruto wasn't going to be like Sarutobi Hiruzen and let this Uchiha version of Orochimaru be allowed to do what he wanted in the hopes of repenting in the future.

The Uchiha had his chance for redemption and pissed it all away! All of Konoha had the chance to change and only the minority of them did! A small minority too!

Smirking slightly, Naruto had an idea on just how to hit this problem in the bud, and end this nonsense permanently with Sasuke. It was dangerous, suicidal, and ultimately mean his end. But...he wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto if that didn't fit his personality perfectly.

(Konoha-1 Week Later)

Konoha sounded the alarm. Shinobi from the village swarmed the main gate, armed at the ready, weapons drawn, and chakra surging through them to use Jutsus. They all stared at the figure who was the source of this action with a bit of fear, apprehension, and anger all mixed into one. Not surprising since they lost many of their comrades to this elderly man and the rumored power he wielded.

Even if he didn't look it.

Behind these Shinobi of Konoha came Sasuke, wearing his Hokage hat and robes with the Uchiha symbol on the back of the robes as if to signify only an Uchiha could be Hokage. Not surprising since fire was the main affinity of the Uchiha Clan and felt no one else could hold the right to be Hokage due to that stipulation.

"So loser, you've finally decided to show yourself after all this time in hiding. Did you come to acknowledge my greatness? Come to beg for forgiveness? To help me end this stupid rebellion by the other Kages?" remarked Sasuke with a smirk at seeing just how old his former friend looked.

"No on all counts Sasuke. You are not worthy of my help much less acknowledgment of greatness. You are lower then trash," replied Naruto with Sasuke scowling at him.

"Says the weak old man currently standing before me, who looks like a mere gust of wind could easily knock him over with little to no effort," countered Sasuke harshly while he saw Naruto now sporting a smirk and letting out a chuckle.

"Come now Sasuke-teme. If there is one thing you _should_ have learned by now after all this time, is that you should _never_ _EVER_ underestimate a member of the Uzumaki Clan. _Especially_ when that Uzumaki just so happens to be _ME_!" stated Naruto with his eyes suddenly going from humorous to cold and icy.

"Restrain him!" ordered Sasuke with his eyes active and his Shinobi moved in to take Naruto down.

Only to be hit with an invisible weight of pressure and see Naruto's hunched form now straighten with the look of a warrior replacing the friendly weak old man. Removing his coat, Naruto revealed his body was not one of a weak frail old man like he made others here believe, but a hardened warrior of battle, and with the scars to prove it. His eyes were one of fury, fire, and conviction that Sasuke had never seen before until now in Naruto.

"Fools! You follow a false Kage. Sasuke believes himself better then everyone around him and all should fall at his feat as if he were a God. In truth, he would see you all burn in order to escape my wrath, but I will not allow it! This village has become corrupt. The Will of Fire has become one of darkness and hatred. It must be burned out and cleansed from this world," said Naruto before his crude looking walking stick turned into a sword and he grabbed the hilt.

"Damn you loser! I don't know what you are about to do, but I won't allow it to happen! YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HERE! THIS WORLD IS MINE! ITS PEOPLE ARE MINE! MY VISION OF THE WORLD AS I SEE IT IS LAW!" yelled Sasuke in defiance while wishing he could move his body to stop Naruto.

"Wrong. Your vision of the world is about to be destroyed. 'Reduce all creation into ash: Ryujin Jakka!'" exclaimed Naruto before a seemingly unstoppable wave of fire exploded from his being and consumed all who stood in its path.

Namely his enemies.

None survived the onslaught. All of Konoha was consumed in the fire, the intense blade of it all destroying everything, and everyone in the village. Some tried to run, but they did not get very far, and the buildings themselves easily fell apart from the intensity of the blaze.

And Naruto was just getting started.

Calling forth all his power, he made the fire spin violently in a circle over the whole village before it split into four, and dived down into the earth below. Only to rise up in four different corners of and shot up toward the heavens with the desire to leave nothing of the village being evident in his actions.

This place was going to burn and everything around it for miles. Not even the Hokage Monument would be spared. Not that it was much of a monument anymore. Sasuke had taken the other Hokage heads down and replaced them all with one giant head of himself to further enforce his greatness. To show everyone that _HE_ was the greatest Hokage that Konoha would ever had or needed in its lifetime.

Naruto saw it as an insult and eyesore.

'Do not worry Hinata. My children. I'm coming home,' thought Naruto before closing his eyes and brought all his strength down on the village to cause a massive explosion.

Deidara the Mad Bomber of Iwa would have praised him as a God if he were alive to see the end result of Naruto's actions.

As for Naruto, he embraced his oblivion without fear. Why should he? His enemies were no more. The war that Sasuke started was now at an end. Peace would return to the world once more. The remaining four Kages would endure in ruling their villages without him and hopefully wouldn't try to kill each other anytime soon.

And even then, it was no longer his concern.

 _ **"I wouldn't be too sure of that my boy,"**_ came the gravely voice of the Shinigami.

"I see. So you've come to take back the power you gave me," remarked Naruto with the Shinigami letting out a chuckle.

 _ **"No I am not,"**_ replied the Shinigami.

"Then why are you here?" asked Naruto with the Shinigami looking almost tired.

 _ **"I need your help dear boy. The world as you know is not what it should be or should have been for many years. In fact, the world as you have lived it up until now has been wrong,"**_ answered the Shinigami with Naruto looking surprised.

"So my life as I know was a mistake? Is that it?" questioned Naruto with the Shinigami shaking his head.

 _ **"No. Not a mistake. Just...wrong. Your Mother's clan for one...it should not have been destroyed,"**_ replied the Shinigami.

"And yet it was. By four of the five Shinobi villages no less," remarked Naruto with the Shinigami shaking its head.

 _ **"Not four. Five. All**_ _ **five**_ _ **Shinobi villages had a hand in it. Konoha included,"**_ replied the Shinigami with Naruto looking at him shock and horror.

"What?" whispered Naruto while the Shinigami nodded.

 _ **"After Sarutobi Hiruzen became the Hokage, he feared for the future of Konoha. He knew the Uzumaki Clan was growing in strength. In power. It would only be a matter of time before the clan allied with Konoha would become its own entity. And given how members of the Uzumaki Clan are the only ones capable of holding Kyuubi...he felt they needed to be crippled to prevent them from ever having such strength,"**_ said the Shinigami while Naruto was furious.

"Who else was involved in that decision? Who else knew the truth?" asked Naruto though he had a good idea on most if not all of them.

 _ **"Hiruzen's old teammates of course. His former rival Shimura Danzo. Orochimaru helped plot where to strike. And...Jiraiya in order to go acquire your Mother for the transfer of the Kyuubi from Mito to her,"**_ answered the Shinigami while Naruto was once again floored.

"Jiraiya was involved? Orochimaru I could see. Danzo and those other two bastards. But Jiraiya?" questioned Naruto while feeling the bond he had with the Sannin break.

 _ **"He helped disable the security and trap seals that would have destroyed the advanced enemy attack force. He also used his spy network to leak the secret passages the enemy ninja could slip into the village to perform the pincer attack Orochimaru help devised to make it successful. He knew the one Uzumaki acquired from the clan would be able to do Fuinjutsu easily. In fact, Mito left a great deal of knowledge for her to learn from after your Mother came here. Hiruzen knew this and made sure Kushina would put the skills gained to good use for Konoha's benefit. Didn't you find it odd that both Hiruzen and his student knew about your clan, your Mother, and what they could do? Yet they did not once make sure you were taught those same skills?"**_ explained the Shinigami with Naruto's face contorting with rage.

"What do I need to do? You clearly have some idea on how to fix things so the life I have lived doesn't repeat itself a second time," replied Naruto with the Shinigami nodding.

 _ **"I will send you back in time Naruto. Back before you were born. During the days of the Second Shinobi War. You will alter events so your clan does not fall and Konoha as you know it does not act the way it did,"**_ answered the Shinigami.

"And what happens when I do something that alters time and erases me from existence? Do you care if I decide to crush Konoha if I so choose?" questioned Naruto while the Shinigami shakes his head.

 _ **"No. The first part won't happen. You will be sent back, but not as Uzumaki Naruto. You will in truth be sent back as another member of the Uzumaki Clan. As for the village that helped betray you...do as you see fit unless I tell you otherwise,"**_ answered the Shinigami with Naruto raising an eyebrow at the deity.

"So I go back in time as myself, but _NOT_ as myself so I won't risk destroying myself in the distant future. Is that correct?" asked Naruto with the Shinigami nodding.

 _ **"Yes. With the proper alterations to the timeline, your future self will grow up strong, well educated, and more importantly...have a family who will love you no matter what,"**_ replied the Shinigami with Naruto nodding.

"I don't suppose its too much to ask for a much younger body, is it? While I am no slouch in this form as you know, I would prefer to live long enough to at least see myself being born," replied Naruto with the Shinigami chuckled.

 _ **"I can give you back your energy so you can live longer, but the current form you are in stays the same. After all, I think you would find it funny to see grown men barely a third of your current aged form being unable to win against you in a fight,"**_ remarked the Shinigami with Naruto thinking it over before nodding.

'Well...he's not wrong,' thought Naruto before the deity gave him back his energy and the old looking Uzumaki felt stronger in the process.

 _ **"It is time. When you awaken in the world of the living, you will no longer be Uzumaki Naruto. He doesn't exist yet. You will be Uzumaki**_ _ **Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni!"**_ declared the Shinigami with Naruto sweat dropping at the long ass name.

"Can't you just call me Uzumaki Yamamoto for short?" asked Naruto with the Shinigami letting out a chuckle while showing his face did look at tad...sheepish.

 _ **"Yes, I suppose it is a bit...long,"**_ remarked the Shinigami while Naruto sighed a bit at the deity.

"I'm ready. Let's get this over with," said Naruto impatiently.

 _ **"Even after aging into an old man you still act impatient,"**_ commented the Shinigami.

"I'm an Uzumaki. What did you expect?" countered Naruto with a small huff.

 _ **"Indeed,"**_ said the Shinigami before he opened the necessary portal for old Uzumaki to enter.

It was time to change the history of the world as he knew...and for the better.

(A/N: Yes a new fic on top of the ones I have yet to finish. Good news is, this one won't be a long one. Bad news is, my other fics will take longer to finish. Wasn't my intention mind you. My mind has currently hit a... _snag_ and won't let me write my other fics until I get this one out for you to read. Also, Naruto will (obviously) look like Yamamoto from Bleach just so you know. Hence the Zanpakuto, name given by the Shinigami, and all that jazz. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Safety of Uzu

It was an interesting experience for him to see his Mother's homeland at the height of its power during the Second Shinobi War. He saw his Uzumaki kin walking around, being happy, healthy, full of life, and all around feeling good. A far cry from what would one day befall them and Uzu without his intervention in the months to come. The Second Shinobi War was escalating, Iwa was on the march, and Kumo was beside them in that regard. Suna and Kiri were also showing signs of choosing targets, but the time traveled Uzumaki knew they would all converge on Uzu at the last possible moment.

The elderly man suspected Jiraiya and his Kami damned spy network had a hand in that if the revelation by the Shinigami on what the Sannin did in selling out the Uzumaki Clan during this point in time as any indication. All of the misfortunate that befell the Uzumaki Clan had shortly happened when Sarutobi Hiruzen became the Sandaime Hokage. _That_ moment in time was actually several years ago and shortly following his reign there were clear signs of tension between Uzu and Konoha.

'Not surprising. We did want Mito here for the resealing of Kurama into a new host and they wouldn't allow it. Stating 'security risk' this! 'Seal weakening' that! Bah! If they were truly so concerned about such things, they would have let us take her right out of Konoha in secret, and misdirecting the other villages with Ero-Sennin's spy network. Instead, they had _demanded_ we send one of our clan to Konoha for the resealing. They only reason I even allowed this to happen was so my Mother would be holding Kurama and she would one day meet my Father,' thought one Uzumaki Yamamoto, who was also at one point in life from the future, and been called Uzumaki Naruto.

But unlike before, this time he was a true full blooded Uzumaki, and had all the skills one such as himself at his age possessed. As it turned out, there had actually been an Uzumaki Clan member by the name of Uzumaki Yamamoto-(insert super long ass name here), and was presumed dead for years some time between the First and Second Shinobi War. No one knew if it was from old age or some vengeful Shinobi from rival villages. Of course when Naruto or rather _Yamamoto_ showed up on the clan doorstep, many were hesitant to believe he was the genuine article, and asked where he was all this time. The proclaimed Yamamoto easily explained how he had gone into isolation in order to go on a spiritual journey of enlightenment.

The fact he didn't get in touch with them during this was due to him losing track of time and the old Uzumaki humbly apologized for it. Much to the heavy sweat dropping and face planted reactions of his kin when he said "I got lost on the road of spiritual life. My bad!" before giving a hearty Uzumaki chuckle.

Following that particular moment, Uzumaki Yamamoto was now part of the clan once more, and was considered a key advisor to the Uzumaki Clan Head. Many suggested he take over as Clan Head seeing as he was the oldest if not strongest Uzumaki around, but Yamamoto told them that it wasn't for him, and trusted the current Clan Head to do things right.

"Hey old man!" exclaimed a red haired girl running up to Yamamoto with a smile on her face.

"Hello Kushina-chan. How are you?" asked Yamamoto while finding it interesting to see his Mother this way.

Since the last time he saw her was in his mind, full grown, and not afraid to hit him on the head for being what she considered "rude".

"I'm fine. Better then you I bet with your old bones," commented Kushina with a grin.

Cue tick mark from Yamamoto and a punch to the girl's red haired head.

"My bones maybe old Kushina, but they have lost none of their strength!" exclaimed an irritated Yamamoto before he realized just what he had done.

He had just hit his Mother... _former Mother_ on the head. For a moment, he feared what would happen if Kushina found out her future son, who traveled back in time, had hit her right on the head as a child, and all over calling him old. Fortunately, the moment was shrugged off since he doubt she would ever find out, and its not like anyone alive would be able to tell her the truth...apart from himself...which he had _NOOO_ intention of doing.

"Ow! Mean old Yama!" exclaimed Kushina with a glare.

"Snippy little tomato head!" countered Yamamoto with Kushina's glare intensifying.

"You take that back! I am not a tomato head!" said Kushina while pointing at him.

"No I won't. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go. Bye for now tomato-chan!" replied Yamamoto before he left via Shunpo and ignoring the angry scream from the girl who would one day be Uzumaki Naruto's Mother.

And set in motion the reason why no one in Konoha dared call her a tomato after the first time an Academy student there said it.

(Uzu Tower-Sometime Later)

"Jiraiya from Konoha and a team of assigned ANBU are coming here tomorrow at the behest of the _Hokage_. They want to inspect the seals surrounding the key defensive sections of Uzu," said Uzumaki Garp, who felt Yamamoto should know about this, and hear what the older man felt about this.

Not surprising since they both had a growing dislike for Konoha. When Hashirama and Tobirama had been alive with the Hokage hat on their heads...all was well! The bonds between the two had been good and Mito sent letters back home about Konoha and how she loved it.

But since Hiruzen had been in power, the letters came less frequently, and it was clear the elderly woman didn't care for the village like she use to when her husband was alive. When the issue of transferring Kyuubi to another Uzumaki came up, Konoha had practically declared the Biju their property, and thus belong to them regardless if the only one capable of holding the fox was an Uzumaki. Garp nearly came to blows with the young Hokage, and had to be restrained by four of his own ANBU. Hiruzen had an unreadable expression on his face, but the Uzumaki Clan Head could see through his stone faced facade. In fact, Garp wondered why Mito wasn't at the meeting, and he had suspected it was due to the woman's sensory abilities detecting the true intentions of the Sandaime Hokage. Garp knew Mito loved her late husband and brother-in-law, but the Uzumaki Clan cared for blood related family first, no matter what. As such, Garp felt Mito would have the final say if she were there, and would have sided with her clan over Konoha if only to ensure things were done properly in Uzu by the most skilled Fuinjutsu Masters.

"They also want to take Kushina to Konoha for transferring the Kyuubi from Mito into her," added Yamamoto with a frown.

"While I dislike the idea of using Kushina like this, we have to sadly be realistic that its necessary in order to keep the Biju out of the hands of those who would abuse such power. Though given how Konoha has the Uchiha Clan...I'm inclined to fight them on this. Mito is in her twilight years. She deserves to be buried here following the transfer. Not there. I don't care if Senju Hashirama was her husband. She is an Uzumaki damn it! When she dies, her body should be resting peacefully here with dignity and honor as a member of _our clan_!" exclaimed Garp with Yamamoto nodding.

"But Hiruzen is holding most of the cards. We have the Seal Masters and the body for the transfer. They currently have the Biju and are playing on our clan's honor to give into all of their... _demands_. That we won't allow Mito to die and Konoha to perish while using our clan's belief's against us," remarked Yamamoto while Garp frowning further since he had assumed the same thing.

"Its truly sickening. To think Hashirama's own students would stoop so low to keep the Biju in Konoha. Homura and Koharu I can see doing this. They both had a twinkle in their eyes at the idea of having a young Jinchuriki from our clan for them to mold to their own benefit. Even that emotion banning twit Danzo is clearly frothing mentally at the mouth to have Kushina in Konoha as the next Jinchuriki. But Hiruzen? Hashirama often spoke of Hiruzen having the Will of Fire. Being honorable. Being loyal to friends as one would their family. Ha! Shows what he knows. Kami no Shinobi my left sandal! He was the Kami no naive baka if there ever was one," added Garp while letting out a huff and leaning back against his chair.

"I'll keep an eye on them. Anything Jiraiya and the ANBU do to the seals, I can fix easily, and even improve them if possible," replied Yamamoto with Garp nodding.

"Your suspicions regarding Konoha are starting to become more accurate my friend. We both know if anything does happen to our clan during this war, Kushina will be stuck in Konoha, and will have to face being disliked due to being considered a 'foreigner' in their eyes. A new concept that has been growing steadily since Hiruzen took office as Hokage and one he has yet to suppress if what Mito's last letter is anything to go by," said Garp while Yamamoto frowned since he knew the fall of the Uzumaki Clan started with the Sandaime Hokage's betrayal with the help of two of his students.

"I was under the impression poor Mito was getting too old and weak to send anymore letters to us?" questioned Yamamoto with Garp shaking his head.

"No. That's what she wanted others in Konoha to believe. Mainly her 'doctors', who were appointed to her by Hiruzen. Remember, when she warned me of this slowly happening to her in one of the previous letters she sent? And you suspected it was more then that? I replied back to her and left a coded message in my letter to fake being weak to fool the doctors and Medic Nins so she could write back to us one day about what was happening in Konoha. She wrote back in code like I did and mentioned the words 'strangling root', 'monkey anger', and 'poisonous toad'. _That_ tells me all is not well with Konoha. That such _things_ are now currently aimed at us," explained Garp while he saw Yamamoto grip his walking stick even harder.

"Danzo, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya are all conspiring against the Uzumaki Clan in order to take complete control over the future Kyuubi Jinchuriki. And not just Kushina, but any who follow her after being in Konoha," surmised Yamamoto with Garp nodding.

"Jiraiya has only recently been declared a Master of Fuinjutsu. Though that's putting it lightly since he's not really up to our level, but his skills are just enough that he could effectively seal a lesser Biju into a body to make a Jinchuriki. With enough time and effort on his part, I'm sure Jiraiya could even use his knowledge of Fuinjutsu to seal the Kyuubi into another Uzumaki," replied Garp with Yamamoto grunting.

"The act alone of trying to seal the Kyuubi into someone would kill him. Even if the said person chosen was an Uzumaki. The man does not strike me as someone who would give his life for such a cause. He strikes me as someone who would train the one who will and mooch off of said student's memory. All to make women swoon and to get them into his bed," said Yamamoto while knowing Jiraiya did that during his three year "training trip" to get the women to remotely consider having sex with him.

"Mito also warned me about the 'snake's slowly growing cruel mentality' as she called it and to be just as cautious around the 'friends of the idiot monkey' before I do something stupid," added Garp while Yamamoto was reminded of Orochimaru and Hiruzen's two teammates.

He was looking forward to killing them all again.

"And indeed we shall. But first, we need to deal with the poisonous toad and his little escort entering our homeland. Once that is resolved and Kushina is the new Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, she should be allowed to come back home to be here with us to give her seal a proper inspection from time to time. Something we should strongly insist upon to Jiraiya when he is here to let him know Kushina will always be one of us first and foremost. No matter what Hiruzen or Konoha says on the matter regarding her being a Jinchuriki. The very name we label those who are makes my stomach turn," stated Yamamoto with Garp nodding.

"Agreed on all counts my friend," replied Garp with Yamamoto nodding and leaving the room.

He had work to do.

(Uzu-The Next Day)

Jiraiya knew his presence, much less the ANBU with him weren't going to be welcome in Uzu, but this was just ridiculous! The man came through the secret passage by an armed escort of _TEN_ Uzu ANBU and got the distinct impression that these guys would kill him along with his team if not for the orders given by the Uzumaki Clan Head. Tensions had been building for sometime so Jiraiya could _almost_ understand the need for such security, but the man also felt it was insulting that Uzu would even act this way, and toward him of all people. A student of the Sandaime Hokage himself!

Of course, if the Uzumaki Clan ever realized what one of the _main_ and _real_ reasons they were here today, one could say the people of Uzu were not in the wrong. The thing was, Hiruzen had given the order to secure Kushina, and at the same time make sure she was among the few Uzumaki left among the clan in the future after the war was over. Jiraiya didn't question his sensei and Hokage on the issue. If anything, he agreed with the man since Uzu was getting well known, and very powerful in their own right. It wouldn't be long before they were actually acknowledge as their own Shinobi village. Minor village mind you for right now given it was all clan members in it, but in the future? Who really knows?! They might become a _sixth_ major Shinobi village. No one wanted that. Six was one number too many in Hiruzen's mind when it came to major villages. Five village was the cut off point and the Uzumaki Clan had no business adding themselves or even trying to add themselves into the mix.

It was time for Konoha to cut its losses. They had Kyuubi, but needed a new vessel. The Uzumaki Clan had the new vessel and the sealing ability to ensure the Biju was placed in the new vessel safely. The problem at hand, was the Uzumaki Clan would ensure the seal was designed to hold the Biju, but not unleash its power. Hiruzen frowned upon that last part and so did Jiraiya. The other villages weren't doing that so why should they? It was one of the reasons Jiraiya was here. To not only secure Kushina, but see some of their work on Fuinjutsu so he could devise a way to alter the seal placed on Kushina in the future to unleash the Kyuubi's power on Iwa or Kumo. He knew the Uzumaki Clan would frown at this since if they learned of his intentions toward what they considered to be the abuse of Fuinjutsu.

Fortunately, for Konoha and Jiraiya anyway, they wouldn't have to deal with such moral annoyances anymore from the Uzumaki Clan shortly after they left here with their prize.

"Garp-sama! Your welcoming party is not what it once was!" exclaimed Jiraiya happily to Garp in his usual "laid and carefree back" type manner.

"Normally, you would be right. But we are at war Jiraiya. One cannot be too careful in these dark times," said Garp since he would have been more welcoming of Jiraiya if not for the things he felt were off about the man being here.

"True. Very true. I know we are being a pain in the ass being here so I will make my visit short and too the point so we can get out of your red slightly graying hair," replied Jiraiya casually like he wasn't insulted.

"Yes. You are here for one of my kin to bring to Konoha for the transfer of Kyuubi. I still say you should have brought Mito here for this instead of Kushina coming with you to Konoha," said Garp angrily while Jiraiya shrugged.

"Too risky. My spy network told me a lot of Shinobi activity from the other villages are being made throughout the different countries right now. Mito was Hashirama's wife and is still a prime target. Age not withstanding," replied Jiraiya while Garp's eyes narrowed.

"She is an _Uzumaki_ and we protect our own. Besides, Mito maybe aged, but I suspect she could still whip your butt in a fight. Not to mention you got here safely enough with your own ANBU without trouble. Why would it be any different if Mito was here with you now?" challenged Garp while Jiraiya looked sheepish.

"Well...I hadn't thought of that. Still, it is better to be safe then sorry as they say. Besides, Mito is much safer in Konoha right now with an entire village protecting her under the Sandaime Hokage's watch," replied Jiraiya with Garp narrowing his eyes further.

'I would sooner trust a fresh out of the Academy made Genin for an Uzumaki over that of an entire ANBU platoon from Konoha,' thought Garp to himself before the man grunted and motioned for Jiraiya and his ANBU to follow him.

All the while missing the narrowed eyes of an old man for an Uzumaki with a long beard sitting down with a walking staff watching them every step of the way.

(Uzu-Three Days Later)

"Are you sure this information is reliable?" asked a Shinobi from Iwa while glancing at the Kumo ANBU Captain leading this allied assault against Uzu.

"My sources say it is. Look! Here is the entrance just like the spy said. Unguarded and the seals have been disabled," replied the Kumo ANBU while glancing at the Kiri and Suna Shinobi with their group.

"This is too easy. Who gave your Kage this information?" asked the Kiri Shinobi since he wasn't so sure this plan would go off without a hitch.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you. In some ways, I don't think you even want to know," replied the Kumo ANBU since he didn't want to believe it either.

"I find it hard to believe the Uzumaki Clan would be so lax in their security or that one of their own would betray them," remarked a Suna Shinobi with a scar running from his eye going down diagonally past his nose and to the lip.

"I never said it was Uzu," remarked the Kumo ANBU cryptically while he along with the others moved silently through the tunnel that would take them into the heart of Uzu while the main force attacked from the outside.

Before they could have this silent conversation even further, the ground beneath them had suddenly begun glowing with seals before the entire allied ninja squad was impaled with earth spikes. Some managed to get out of the way in time by using chakra to press against the ceiling, but they were soon fried when seals appeared, and hit with an intense blast of lightning that turned the bodies to ashes. What remained of those who survived _that_ were trying to retreat from where they entered, only to find the way blocked, and a new wall appeared at their back. Following that, more seals appeared all around them, and the now smaller area these allied Shinobi were contained in began to quickly fill with water...with the water being filled with piranhas.

Naturally, there were no survivors.

(Walls of Uzu-At the Moment)

Bodies lay everywhere. A lot of bodies. Shinobi from Kiri, Suna, Kumo, and Iwa were all on the ground. Dead! Well...dead or quickly dying. They had been told an infiltration team would help in a pincer movement that would allow them to take down Uzu on two fronts. How the seals on the walls connected to traps and early warning detection had been disabled a few days earlier without the Uzumaki Clan noticing. How that happened, they didn't really know, or maybe deep down for the smarter then average Shinobi of this allied force...they didn't want to know. The point was, they had basically been assured a guaranteed victory, and were eager to take it.

Only to find their eagerness in believing in an assured thing, even from their own Kages when given this assignment would ultimately be...their undoing.

'How could this have happened? How could we have lost? Were we betrayed by our own Kages? Did they really turn on us? Or did one of them betray the other to the Uzumaki clan without even realizing it,' thought a dying Jounin from Suna while crawling away from the bodies around him and trying to escape in a futile attempt to report back to the Kazekage of their staggering loss.

Only to get a sword go through his neck and out of his throat.

"Reduce all creation into ash: Ryujin Jakka!" said a elderly voice before the body on the ground and those around him were consumed in flames.

And only the person causing the flames was the one walking out of it unscathed.

(Konoha-One Week Later)

"You assured me the seals were disabled Jiraiya. You and your entire team I sent to get Kushina were ordered to disable the seals around Uzu without anyone knowing the truth. 'The mission was a success sensei!' Those were your words Jiraiya when I asked about it" stated Hiruzen angrily at Jiraiya while Orochimaru was in the room along with Homura, Koharu, and Danzo with displeased looks on their faces.

"I did! I made sure of it. Besides, if you want to pass along blame here, why not blame the teme?! He was the one who suggested the secret tunnel I used to get into Uzu when I was there for the enemy to enter undetected when the allied army attacked!" protested Jiraiya while pointing at Orochimaru, who frowned since he did come up with the idea, and the plan to perform the pincer movement accordingly.

And it would have worked too...provided Jiraiya's end of things went smoothly.

Which it didn't!

"My end would have worked had you done your job, baka! Now the Uzumaki Clan are getting suspicious of us. They sent a letter demanding how the enemy not only knew of the tunnel used, but why some of their seals were noticeably _damaged_ if not _disabled_? Not to mention the damage they saw was _fresh_ and looked like it was days old when they began repairing it. The fact you were on Uzu the day such a thing happen to their seals makes us all look like traitors to allies," replied Orochimaru with narrowed serpent eyes.

"Considering what we did or at least _tried_ doing to the Uzumaki Clan, isn't it true?" asked Jiraiya with Hiruzen and the others frowning at him.

"That's not the point Jiraiya! With the Uzumaki Clan scattered, no one would have been able to piece it all together on their end. We could have easily picked up the survivors to bring them to us and be reorganized as a clan of this village we easily could control. At least regarding the usage of one of them to hold the Kyuubi. We could also learn how to use Fuinjutsu on a level like them and they are not needed so much," said Hiruzen while glaring at his student.

"Yeah well it didn't work out, but it wasn't my fault. I was careful. So was the ANBU team with me. Though maybe if the members of Root weren't part of it, the Uzumaki Clan wouldn't have been none the wiser," commented Jiraiya with Danzo frowning.

"And what does Root have to do with your own incompetence?" asked Danzo with a frown.

"I don't know, maybe the fact those trained in your program have the emotional stability of a wet dishcloth. The Uzumaki Clan have a lot of skilled sensors, who can sense the emotions of people. Mito was one of them, remember? The ones in Uzu no doubt sensed how emotionless some of the ANBU in my escort were with me and made it known to Uzumaki Garp. Chances are he had some members of the clan snoop around where they went and saw the damage done before repairing it," replied Jiraiya with Danzo frowning further.

"Emotions people possess are a weakness Jiraiya. My Root Shinobi did their job per the instructions given to them. I highly doubt _they_ are the reasons for _your_ failure," countered Danzo with Jiraiya frowning at him.

"One day you are going to die an old man. Old and alone," remarked Jiraiya with Danzo not even twitching at the supposed insult.

"Considering how you live or intend to live in the future Jiraiya, I expect to outlive you," countered Danzo with Jiraiya smirking.

"Fine by me. The world by that point would probably suck anyway," Jiraiya shot back.

"Enough! Both of you! We need to figure out how to stop this from making us look like we betrayed our own allies. Thoughts?!" questioned Hiruzen while the room went into silence once more for a time.

"They can't actually prove Jiraiya and his team damaged the seals after all the fighting that occurred sensei. For all they know, the seals were damaged during the attempt to invade Uzu. Not Jiraiya," said Orochimaru while Hiruzen nodded.

"And the secret entrance?" asked Hiruzen since that was another issue.

"We say the enemy found it while searching for a way to get into Uzu from behind while the main force obviously attacked from the front. They foolishly entered a well hidden entrance made to be a secret trap and died because of it. Not our fault the enemy found the damn place and entered believing it was unguarded in some shape or form," added Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding in agreement there.

"The fact the Uzumaki Clan would make such claims of us betraying them is an insult to Konoha and to you Hokage-sama," added Koharu while knowing they could spin this in a way where the Uzumaki Clan were coming off paranoid.

Even if the clan was actually correct.

"Even still, accusations still have a way of clinging to things. Not unlike a bad stench on clothing. You can scrub and clean the clothing all you want, but the bad stench will still remain. If only in memory," remarked Homura while making sure they understood this accusation made by the Uzumaki Clan would not go away so easily no matter how hard Konoha tried to spin it.

"I get it. We're going to look like the bad guys here for awhile until this mess blows over. Big deal. We have Kushina, Mito will be ready to transfer the Kyuubi into her soon, and that will be the end of it. I'm already coming up with ideas for different seals we could create for future Jinchuriki beyond Kushina so we have our future weapon once its time for her to pass on the fox to another one. Hopefully an Uzumaki born here. That way we can have undisputed claim to the child should Uzu get involved again," replied Jiraiya since he felt his mission was an overall success with a minor bump in the road regarding the continued existence of the Uzumaki Clan.

"Its not that simple Jiraiya," replied Hiruzen while Jiraiya frowned.

"What do you mean its not that simple?" asked Jiraiya while Hiruzen sighed.

"The Uzumaki Clan wasn't happy when they did their investigation on the issue. They are considering breaking off all ties to Konoha. That means taking back _all_ of the members of the Uzumaki Clan. Jinchuriki included. Meaning we lose both Kushina and Kyuubi in one single stroke," explained Hiruzen while Jiraiya and the others looked angry.

"They can't! We need a Jinchuriki in Konoha. They can't take Mito or Kushina from us. Especially not now during a war!" protested Jiraiya while Orochimaru sighing.

"Maybe not now Jiraiya, but most likely _after_ the war is over. Mito will most likely die prior to the end of the war or shortly after depending on how much longer this will last. Depending on the aftermath of the war, Kushina maybe recalled back to Uzu where she can continue to be an Uzumaki on their terms, and not ours like we first intended," said Orochimaru knowing the Uzumaki Clan would wait until the war was resolved and take back what was theirs.

"Fortunately, it may not come to that. Uzumaki Garp added in his letter that he is willing with great reluctance to let this suspicion slide _IF_ we allow another one of their older members live in Konoha. A 'precautionary measure' he says and went on further to claim that refusing us now would only give the Uzumaki Clan more reason to take both Mito, and Kushina back to Uzu. Not to mention everything that the Uzumaki Clan placed here to help build Konoha with Hashirama," said Hiruzen while this made the others in the room scowl angrily.

"So its basically an ultimatum and not a request. Let the Uzumaki come to Konoha or they take everything the Uzumaki Clan gave us to make Konoha and leave us to fend for ourselves," remarked Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding since that was exactly what it was.

"Ridiculous! What right do those _islanders_ have to issue this demand to us! Konoha! The strongest of the five Shinobi villages!" exclaimed Koharu angrily.

"To be fair Koharu-san, we would have made the exact same demand if the roles were reversed," said Jiraiya with Danzo scowling.

"Irrelevant. Konoha is the only village that matters. Not Iwa, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and most certainly _not_ some island filled with Fuinjutsu users that call themselves a clan. I don't care if they are the cousin clan of the Senju. They are a constant threat and as such should be eliminated before they have a chance to do anything to us in return," said Danzo since he believed anything not born, made, or created in Konoha for him to control should either be destroyed or suppressed.

"Well we can't now. They are most likely going to strengthen their defenses and keep their guard up around anyone sent to Uzu for any reason," commented Homura while the others were seething at how their plan was ruined.

"That aside, say we agree to let this Uzumaki Clan member to join Konoha. What does he or she contribute to this and what is his name?" asked Jiraiya curiously while the Hokage just sighed rubbed his head.

"His name is Uzumaki Yamamoto. He is arguably the _oldest_ Uzumaki Clan member they have and also arguably the most powerful too," replied Hiruzen with Danzo, Orochimaru, Homura, and Koharu stiffening in fear.

"Uzumaki Yamamoto? As in _THE_ Uzumaki Yamamoto?! But...he's suppose to be dead! Or rather...reported to be dead!" exclaimed Koharu fearfully since she had seen the man in his younger years as a child and his power unleashed.

Even Uchiha Madara's strength paled in comparison to that Uzumaki. In fact, Koharu suspected Madara and Hashirama working together couldn't have been enough to defeat that man.

"Yes. I thought so too. But apparently we were wrong to assume as much. Yamamoto is not only very much alive, but is considered _stronger_ then before. He came back to Uzu sometime just before Jiraiya arrived for Kushina and has expressed an interest in seeing Konoha again," replied Hiruzen while the others in the room looked nervous.

"Wait! If this guy is the strongest Uzumaki in the clan right now, why isn't he the Clan Head instead of Garp?" asked Jiraiya since the strongest clan member should be ruling it.

"Because for one, they also assumed he was dead until a short time ago. And second, the man didn't want to lead the clan after coming back. Rather he has been consulting Garp at times since his return. I suspect Yamamoto-sama has the same distrust for us as Garp now does," replied Hiruzen while the others in the room winced.

"So he's that powerful?" asked Jiraiya with Orochimaru hissing at his teammate.

"Honestly Jiraiya, where were you when they were teaching our class history at the ninja Academy? Any Shinobi worth their headband knows of Uzumaki Yamamoto. It was said the man could literally personify the Will of Fire that Hashirama preached about. He was given the nickname 'Uzu's Fire!' for a reason. Not even Madara or Hashirama could hope to match him in battle either separately or together," said Orochimaru while Jiraiya now looking a bit nervous when hearing this.

Madara and Hashirama were considered the pride of Konoha despite how the former went insane and leaving. For anyone to remotely surpass either of them was truly a monstrous individual.

"Which is all the more reason we can't say no. Besides, Kushina already has some kind of connection to him. If we refuse to let Yamamoto come to Konoha, it might insight the man to take drastic measures to get the point across that saying no isn't an option. As this stage of the war, saying no to such a person is most unwise. No matter how much I want to say no," replied Hiruzen with the others in the room not liking this one bit.

"When is he expected here?" asked Danzo so he could put some Root ANBU on the man for surveillance purposes.

"Tomorrow morning," answered Hiruzen while seeing Danzo's frown increase.

"Tomorrow morning? So soon?" questioned Orochimaru since he found this to be usual given how the letter was only received today.

"Like I said, Yamamoto has little love for Konoha. No doubt he wants to get here quickly enough in order to make sure Kushina isn't 'corrupted' by our village," explained Hiruzen while Homura and Koharu frowned.

"He should be given restricted movement throughout Konoha," remarked Koharu while Homura nodded.

"And if I issued that command to him, who here is going to help me enforce it? Will you Koharu? What about you Homura? Danzo? Orochimaru, are you interested in enforcing such a command and making Yamamoto see things our way through the use of force?" questioned Hiruzen while everyone in the room kept their mouth shut.

'So nice to know everyone in this room is a coward like me when it comes to this guy,' thought Jiraiya while keeping his mouth shut on the matter.

"We will figure out how to deal with Yamamoto-sama when he arrives tomorrow. In the mean time, we need to focus on the Academy, and where to place Kushina in it. Tsunade is currently with her right now and unknowingly helping us get the girl on our side like I originally hoped," said Hiruzen with Jiraiya running a hand against his chin.

"I have been keeping an eye on the Academy for awhile now. I think we should put her in the class with those of her age group. There are quite a few Clan Heirs in one of them if I am recalling this years starting class correctly, right? Put Kushina in the same class with them!" offered Jiraiya with Homura and Koharu looking at him like he just said that all Jinchuriki should be loved if not respected for their burdens.

"What? With the Clan Heirs? With Kushina?!" questioned Homura since he felt such a thing shouldn't happen simply because the girl was going to be Konoha's future Jinchuriki and weapon.

"Why not? We need Kushina to like Konoha in order to stay here in the future right? Not to mention she is from a clan. Maybe not a Clan Heir, but still from an important clan in connection to the Senju. Plus, we need her to interact with the kids her age so she wants to actually stay in Konoha because of them when they are all grow up. She enrolls in the Academy, makes friends with those in the class, and grows up as a ninja of Konoha while we keep her status as a Jinchuriki under wraps. At least for the moment anyway. When the time is right, we let it slip out, or create a scenario where she unleashes a good chunk of the Biju's chakra despite the seal used to contained it. Even if Mito does give Kushina a similar seal to her own, I can always alter it in the future to change the purpose of the seal while under the pretenses of inspect, and future research. By the time the village tries to isolate Kushina due to her status as a Jinchuriki, we make it seem like we care, and she will want to keep what few 'friends' she has left here no matter what!" explained Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding at the idea.

"There is just one problem regarding the altering of the seal Jiraiya. Yamamoto-sama is a Master Fuinjutsu user. What makes you think he will even let you get within three feet of Kushina to 'inspect' her seal? Much less alter it to your specifications?" questioned Danzo while Jiraiya just shrugged.

"Easy. Time! Sensei said it himself. He's an old man! Sure Yamamoto is strong for his age, but he won't live forever. Chances are he'll die sometime within the next five years of old age. We just pretend to be on our best behavior until that time and after the old geezer kicks the bucket, we lure Kushina into our confidence, and make up some reason for me to see her seal," replied Jiraiya while Hiruzen once again nodding at the idea.

"Good idea. I'll arrange for Kushina to be in the Academy class pertaining to her age. She has some ninja training so I imagine there is no real risk of her being behind them when starting out at the Academy," added Hiruzen while knowing this would a be good chance to influence Kushina despite possible interference from Mito and Yamamoto.

(Konoha-The Next Day)

Uzumaki Yamamoto huffed at the sight of Konoha. His eyes gazing up at the sight of the Hokage Monument sporting the heads of Senju Hashirama and Tobirama. Both great in terms of being Hokage, but their personal choices in students, and successor to being the Hokage left much to be desired. Sarutobi Hiruzen's own face was freshly placed on the monument not that long ago, but the sight of it made Yamamoto angry at what he learned in his past life as Uzumaki Naruto.

To think he once admired that man for his 'courage' and so called 'honesty' in doing what was right. Bah! The man was no more righteous then Danzo and barely more ethical then Orochimaru. At least _HE_ was honest about himself and didn't really hide what he was or felt about his personality to the world.

They would get their second punishment for past and future sins soon enough.

"Welcome to Konoha once more Yamamoto-sama. Do you want to rest for a bit? Such a long walk from Uzu must have been draining," offered Hiruzen diplomatically when he went to personally greet the by far older looking man.

And got a fist to the top of his skull via the far older man with a tick mark on his bald and scarred forehead.

"Impudent whelp! No manners whatsoever. Implying I am too old to travel long distances and saying I should rest upon arriving in subtle words. Hashirama should have taught you better manners brat!" exclaimed Yamamoto while finding the perks of being the elder and strong at the same time was you could smack around just about anyone who made such a remark about your age.

Subtle wording or not.

Many of the ANBU assigned to guard the Hokage and seeing this sweat dropped at the sight of their Hokage on the ground with a massive lump on his head. The impact crater his body made thanks to the force of the punch was deep and showed Yamamoto was indeed strong for his old age.

'Damn Uzumaki Clan and their infamous temper. Now I see where Tsunade got hers from when growing up,' thought Hiruzen while getting out of the crater and saw Yamamoto was looking at him with unimpressed eyes.

"I expected more from you Hiruzen. Already as the Hokage and its clearly made you soft in terms of taking a light hit. And to think its only been a short time since Tobirama died in this war prior to naming you his successor. Perhaps Mito should have taken over and we wouldn't have to worry about such things," commented Yamamoto and was mentally happy to see Hiruzen was clearly seething at the idea of Mito sitting in the Hokage seat over himself.

Or any Uzumaki for that matter.

'No Uzumaki trash is going to sit in the Hokage seat. Not while I can make certain of it!' thought Hiruzen while getting up from the ground.

"Now if you would escort me to Kushina and Mito, I would very much like to see my two precious kin, who have to undergo future hardship for the good of all," said Yamamoto with Hiruzen fixing his robes and getting the dirt off of them.

"Yes of course. But first, we need to go to the Hokage Tower to speak to Councils and the Clan Heads about your position here in the village," replied Hiruzen while Yamamoto huffed in annoyance, but not nodded all the same.

"Very well. But this meeting is to be kept short. I always find longer then usual meetings are unnecessary," said Yamamoto before walking ahead of Hiruzen, who glared at the older man's back, and moved to catch up with him.

Long or short, Hiruzen had a feeling this meeting wasn't going to be pleasant for him in the slightest like he first hoped.

(Hokage Tower)

"Welcome to Konoha after so many years Yamamoto-sama," said Koharu in a polite tone while seeing the man in the flesh after so long.

Even now she could sense the power running through him and shivered mentally in fear.

"Indeed. It has been many years. Not since near the end of the First Shinobi War," added Homura while Yamamoto looked at the two with what could only be called discontent.

"And I can only assume my return from my presumed death shocks you greatly?" asked Yamamoto while narrowing his eyes at the nervous Shinobi Council members.

"Considering we all thought you were dead, its not unreasonable," replied Danzo while he held all the politeness of dried flaky paint in his voice.

"Says the man who sees human emotions as a weakness. Your social skills leave much to be desired Danzo," remarked Yamamoto with a huff and saw Danzo scowl further.

"As do your own it seems if you are going to insult someone of high standing like myself in Konoha," Danzo shot back.

"My apologizes. I simply find it hard to respect or be remotely polite to anyone who sees every person around him as an expendable tool to throw away when they are of no further use from a military stand point," Yamamoto countered sharply and noticed Danzo was fighting back a sneer.

'Damn old fool. If it wasn't for the fact he could kill us all without any effort, I would kill him myself right now!' thought Danzo while keeping his emotions under check.

"In any case, we are glad you are here, and have arranged for lodgings at an apartment complex in the South District of Konoha," said a Civilian Councilmember.

"An apartment? In the South District?" questioned Yamamoto since he was familiar with it when he was still Uzumaki Naruto.

The apartment was a shithole and in the heart of what was considered by many to be the Red Light District when he lived there in the future.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Hiruzen with Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"I would prefer to stay with both Mito and Kushina at the Senju Clan home as guest of Tsunade. The Senju and Uzumaki Clans are distant family after all," replied Yamamoto with Hiruzen looking nervous.

"Oh! Well uh...Kushina isn't...uh...she isn't staying with Mito," said Hiruzen nervously while Yamamoto looked less then pleased.

"What?!" asked Yamamoto sharply.

"I wanted to take Kushina in Yamamoto-sama, but sensei said it wouldn't be a good idea. He has her staying in an apartment complex in the Southern District," added Tsunade, as she gave an apologetic look to her cousin, and a glare to her sensei.

WHAT?!" yelled Yamamoto angrily with his spiritual pressure covering the room, the entire tower, and well over half Konoha in a single instant.

'This power! I...can't...breathe!' thought Hiruzen while grabbing onto the table in front of him and looking up at Yamamoto's angry eyes.

"You foolish and disrespectful whelp for a monkey! You dare put the future of my clan, which help build this village, but is also the cousin clan of the Senju in a lowly apartment complex? In the South District?! We both know that area is at best a slum and at worst is the unofficial Red Light District of this village! You have no right to put Kushina in that area when there is a cousin like Tsunade ready to take her in the second she enters here! Even more so when Mito lives there as well and can help Kushina cope with the change in being in a different village!" exclaimed Yamamoto with his anger clear as day.

Their actions toward Kushina now was basically a prototype trial run on how to control her that they eventually perfected in terms of using on her son after she died!

"Please...Yamamoto-sama! This can...be...corrected!" pleaded Hiruzen before he felt even more pressure and heard several things in the room break because of it.

"Your damn right this will be correct! Kushina is moving into the Senju Clan home to be with Mito and Tsunade! She will learn all there is to know about the Uzumaki Clan while here when training to be a ninja of Konoha. Not only that, but should the Uzumaki Clan need her back in Uzu, I will not allow anyone to impede her from going for any reason, and will _kill_ anyone who tries!" stated Yamamoto while giving Hiruzen a "challenge me at your own risk" look.

"You...can't! Its...treason!" protested Homura before his heart nearly stopped at the sight of Yamamoto's eyes focusing on him.

"Silence your tongue! This is not up for discussion, negotiation, or compromise between us. This is going to happen or I will kill everyone in this room sans Tsunade and let your _children_ rule your Clans and positions here in your place! Hopefully they will do a better job then the rest of you idiots!" exclaimed Yamamoto with many now fearing the wrath of this old yet still terrifying man before the pressure they felt left them.

The only one in the room who was the least effected by it was Tsunade, but that was because Yamamoto wasn't focusing it on her.

"That won't be necessary Yamamoto-sama. Kushina is more then welcome in the Senju Clan home," wheezed Hiruzen while Yamamoto nodded slightly.

"Good! Now if there is nothing else, I am going to see my kin," replied Yamamoto before he left the room and Tsunade getting up to follow him out.

"Such power. I've never felt anything like it. He is indeed just as strong if not stronger as the old tales my Father told me," remarked Hyuuga Hibachi, who was the Father of both Hyuuga Hiashi, and Hyuuga Hizashi of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Indeed. It is most unwise to anger such a man capable of such strength," added Aburame Shiina, who was the Father of Aburame Shibi, and would be the Grandfather of Aburame Shino in the future.

"That is not a man. Its a monster!" exclaimed a Civilian Councilmember with a hysterical look in his eyes.

"A monster we have clearly provoked to the point where he is willing to kill us if we do not concede to his demands. Demands which are logically not unreasonable," said Shiina calmly despite everything.

"The Uzumaki Clan have always been one to flaunt their strength when they don't get their way. They should be wiped out from this world. We would have all been better off without them!" stated the Uchiha Clan Head, who was Uchiha Fugaku's Father.

'If you only knew,' thought Hiruzen since that plan was now lost for the moment.

"Regardless, we will have to be careful around Yamamoto-sama. The last thing we need to do is provoke him into doing something violent," offered the Nara Clan Head, who was Nara Shikaku's Father.

The last thing he or anyone else wanted to do was see Konoha being put in a troublesome situation or the angry path of Yamamoto or the Uzumaki Clan in general.

(With Yamamoto)

'Its no wonder Kushina was blinded with love for Konoha. They practically force fed her no alternative!' thought Yamamoto while putting all the events so far through his mind.

Giving Kushina nothing, but the bare essentials to live in Konoha. Only seeing Mito on occasion and was basically the only member of the Uzumaki Clan left after those in Uzu scattered. When Mito died, Kushina would be all alone with the exception being Tsunade herself, but the Senju could only do so much for her, and Yamamoto suspected Hiruzen had a hand in that. Claiming some form of favoritism among clans that couldn't be shown even if they were related in some manner. By leaving Kushina practically all alone within Konoha, Hiruzen was making sure that all of her 'friends', and 'comrades' were all for the village.

Getting her to form bonds with people who were loyal to Konoha and get her to be loyal to the only place she _believed_ was a good place to live. No doubt Hiruzen manipulated the events along with Danzo, Homura, and Koharu to make the girl rely on Konoha on a subconscious level.

Yamamoto was going to make sure that didn't happen.

Starting with having a long private conversation with Uzumaki Mito about his concerns regarding Konoha after making sure Kushina was safe within the Senju Clan home.

(A/N: YAY! A nice long chapter for you all. Hope you enjoyed it. Now that Yamamoto is in Konoha, things will be looking up for all things Uzumaki. Not that he won't face obstacles, but nothing he can't handle. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Ripples in Time

Yamamoto looked at Mito sitting on the cushy bed. She had indeed looked old and her body showed as much with the wrinkles. Her sharp eyes also still showed the fight in her so that was some comfort. The woman was happy to see him and little Kushina. The poor girl was surprised to see him and would have made a crack about Yamamoto being old if not for the fact they were going to see Mito. In fact, Kushina was happy they were since she didn't understand why she couldn't stay with Mito from the start. Not that it mattered anymore since Yamamoto had taken care of the particular issue with the Hokage.

"You are looking well all things considered," remarked Yamamoto with Mito smiling at him.

"I'm not too old to be completely bed ridden and I can still throw a means punch when required," replied Mito with Yamamoto smiled at her and the fact she hadn't lost the infamous Uzumaki wit.

Still, it was time to get serious.

"How have things been since Hiruzen took over as Hokage?" asked Yamamoto with his smile gone and frown now on his bearded face.

"Bad. Konoha's showing a very ugly side of itself. I fear it will only grow and get worse long after I'm dead," answered Mito with Yamamoto nodding.

'You have no idea Mito. I wish I could tell you the truth, but I fear what it would do to your heart,' thought Yamamoto to himself.

"Friends of the Uzumaki Clan are thinning among the populace. Civilian and Shinobi alike who I have come to know since being here are dead, on long term missions, or have left Konoha because they see what I do. It hurts to see this place become less friendly to my clan," added Mito with Yamamoto growling in anger and gripped his staff tightly.

"You still have your clan in Uzu. You don't need to stay here for your twilight," offered Yamamoto with Mito smiling at him.

"Thank you, but no thanks Yamamoto-sama. My place is here. With Tsunade, Kushina, and with you in the house my husband built. The village we helped build," replied Mito, as she smiled slightly at the memory of Hashirama, and his constant devotion to her.

"When you die, I am having your body sent back to Uzu to be buried with honor. You deserve that much," said Yamamoto with Mito looking slightly sad at hearing that.

"Not with my husband," remarked Mito with her tone matching her face.

"Under any other circumstances, I would agree that you should be buried here beside him Mito. But in these dark times threatening our clan, I dare not think what would happen to your remains if left here with those with questionable ethics," replied Yamamoto with Mito flinching since she had an idea of who he was talking about.

"You know something. Something you're afraid to tell me. That you don't want Kushina or even Tsunade to hear just yet," deduced Mito with Yamamoto nodding.

"Do you want to hear it?" asked Yamamoto with Mito slowly nodding.

"I need to know," answered Mito with Yamamoto sighing.

"Konoha tried to betray our clan not that long ago following taking Kushina here. We were attacked by enemy Shinobi from the other four villages allied together against us. They used a pincer movement with the main force attacking from the front and another team using one of the secret tunnels to launch a surprise attack from behind. Seals in key places for detection and activating traps in certain areas were disabled or destroyed prior to the attacks. The secret entrance into Uzu was the same one Jiraiya used to gain access to Uzu and few outside of our clan knew about it. In fact, the only ones in Konoha who do know of it are you, me, Kushina, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Hiruzen, his teammates, Danzo, and the ANBU escort Jiraiya came with during his short stay," explained Yamamoto with Mito looking worried and fearful of her clan losing members from such an attack.

"Any causalities?" asked Mito with Yamamoto shaking his head.

"Not on our side. After I personally fixed, repaired, and enhanced all the seals myself, we used their arrogance against the enemy. We crushed them all in ruthless counter attack. No Uzumaki died that day," answered Yamamoto with conviction in his voice.

"I believe you. But still...Hiruzen wouldn't betray my husband. Or Tobirama. Not the two senseis who taught him about the Will of Fire," replied Mito with Yamamoto shaking his head in disagreeing with her.

"Even fire can be corrupted if the desire for power at any cost is strong enough. Hiruzen wants one thing and one thing only from our clan and not in a direct sense. You know what I speak of," replied Yamamoto with Mito nodding.

"Kyuubi. He wants the Biju sealed inside of me," said Mito since she knew the strongest of all the Biju was something Konoha coveted greatly.

"And he planned to discreetly control Kushina not long after you died. Tsunade would be kept away from her and he could manipulate things where she sees Konoha as her second home. Without the Uzumaki Clan to come back to, she would have had no say in terms of leaving here, and even less when the Kyuubi is sealed inside of her once fully transferred over from you," said Yamamoto with Mito letting out a painful sigh.

"What does this mean for Konoha? For us? For the Uzumaki Clan?" asked Mito with Yamamoto looking at her now with gentle eyes.

"If you are referring to me unleashing my fury on the entire village and burning it to the ground...I have no intention doing such a drastic action...yet!" replied Yamamoto with Mito smiling at him.

"You aren't immortal Yamamoto-sama. You can't live forever. You can't defend me, Kushina, or anyone else from our clan forever," countered Mito with Yamamoto smiling at her.

"That maybe true, but it doesn't mean I can't remove the various entities in Konoha that are a threat to our clan while I'm still alive," Yamamoto shot back with Mito looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Many would consider your words treasonous against Konoha from what you are secretly implying," said Mito with Yamamoto's eyes narrowing.

"Considering the betrayal done by Konoha toward our clan, its more then justified. Turn about is fair play," replied Yamamoto since he knew it was only fair he counter Konoha's actions with his own.

"I don't want Konoha destroyed. I don't want my husband's village to be lost forever due to our desire for revenge," whispered Mito with Yamamoto nodding to her request.

"The spirit of Konoha will remain intact. Its those who would corrupt Hashirama's beliefs for their own crude ends that will die," said Yamamoto with Mito smiling at him again.

"You are not what you seem Yamamoto-sama. I sensed as much from you when you let lose your power. There is a piece of the Shinigami inside of you," remarked Mito while she had sensed as much from him with her sensory abilities.

"And what does that tell you about me?" asked Yamamoto while keeping his eyes on her.

"That you are indeed Uzumaki Yamamoto and yet _NOT_ Yamamoto at the same time. I have studied our connection to the deity well enough to know he did something to bring you back to this world," surmised Mito with Yamamoto slowly nodding in admission.

"Do you want to know the truth? The _entire_ truth? asked Yamamoto with Mito thinking it over in her mind.

"Tell me everything slowly and carefully. If I cut you off, it is because what you were about to tell me is something even I shouldn't know, or shouldn't be spoken for others to possibly hear," answered Mito with Yamamoto nodding.

And slowly, he told her about a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Told her of his horrible life in Konoha and how on the night he was born...his Father was forced to turn him into the Kyuubi Jinchuriki that caused such a horrible life. How the boy struggled for everything he had, knowing nothing of his heritage, taught only the basics, and had crappy Academy instructors who sabotaged him at every turn.

Mito of course listened intently, cutting him off from certain points in the story since they didn't happen yet, and were outside of Konoha anyway. No point in knowing such things now before they happened when there was nothing they could do. Yamamoto went onto tell her how the boy was the _only_ Uzumaki in Konoha and yet the history books of that time had no information about them. How the history of the clan was ultimately removed due to the clan being considered wiped out and therefore a pointless thing to learn by the higher up within Konoha. Yamamoto cut through most of his other life and cut to the chase about how Uzumaki Naruto eventually became strong, defeated his enemies, and had to deal with one final betrayal by Konoha in denying his right to be the Hokage due to a law the Sandaime Hokage had in place sometime during his first term as the village leader.

And said law providing an opening to give it to the traitorous Uchiha, who had used his authority to take away anything else Naruto loved in life. How the boy used his power to save the Biju from being made into weapons of war and crush the corrupted Konoha the Uchiha had turned it into when he took the hat. Mito didn't like that part, but considering what this Uchiha had done, and making the other four villages ally together against them...even she knew Konoha of that time was beyond saving.

"And the Shinigami approached me to fix things so the same events wouldn't repeat twice this time around. Namely our clan being destroyed along with several other moments in time that need to be fixed. Uzu was just the main one and went on from there," finished Yamamoto with Mito closing her eyes and trying to take this all into her mind.

"I see. So not only were we betrayed by Konoha, but they went so far as to remove our very existence from the history books. As if we never existed," whispered Mito while Yamamoto nodded.

"One of the reasons I was sent back. I had to prevent such a moment from happening. It was considered _THE_ _main catalyst_ to the events that followed. I intend to use my time in this world to fix other moments in time. Sadly, I have to wait until these events are about to happen before I can even intervene," added Yamamoto with Mito nodding.

"I understand. Do what needs to be done Yamamoto-sama. The future of our clan and ultimately the world itself is in your hands," said Mito calmly while Yamamoto smirked at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time. I just need to live long enough to ensure my successor of sorts is born to continue on my work after I'm gone," replied Yamamoto before leaving the room.

(Konoha Streets-Days Later)

Kushina puffed out her cheeks as she was being escorted to the Academy by Yamamoto due to Tsunade being out on a mission with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The Uzumaki girl didn't mind Yamamoto escorting her, but the fact was she preferred her cousin Tsunade to him. Tsunade was a strong beautiful woman who could crush anyone who crossed her with a single punch.

As for old man Yamamoto, he was...was...well... _OLD_!

"Why do you have to walk with me to the Academy old man Yama?" asked Kushina with Yamamoto sighing at her childish nature.

Looking back, he clearly inherited it from his other lifetime.

"Because you are one of three Uzumaki Clan members here in Konoha. It is my duty to ensure you are watched over until strong enough to walk to the Academy on your own," explained Yamamoto while he glanced around when walking and noticed some of the people were glaring at them discreetly.

No doubt for being considered "island foreigners" from a clan outside of Konoha and not ironically enough for being Jinchuriki. At least not yet anyway. Fortunately, Kushina did not seem to notice since she was busy puffing out her cheeks, and staring up at him over his words.

"I'm not weak! I'm plenty strong!" protested Kushina childishly, which made Yamamoto chuckle a little despite everything.

"I'm sure you are Kushina, but you are also still just a child. You still have to continue to learn until the time is right where you will become an adult," explained Yamamoto with Kushina growling and let out a huff at his explanation.

"Fine! I just hope my class is filled with strong people. That way, when I beat them all up, I'll be considered the strongest in my class!" declared Kushina passionately with fire in her eyes.

"I'm sure you will do just that Kushina. Just be sure not to ostracize yourself when in the classroom. Making friends and comrades is crucial while learning at the Academy," said Yamamoto with Kushina nodding.

"I know old man Yama. But it won't be the same as back home," replied Kushina sadly with Yamamoto letting out another chuckle.

"Do not worry Kushina. We can visit Uzu in the future when time permits. I have already spoken Mito and Tsunade about that. They also agree it would be beneficial to head back to Uzu so you can continue to learn from our clan and to keep the bonds there still alive," replied Yamamoto before stopping at the front of the Academy gates and saw children were heading inside.

"It feels weird being here. Its so different from Uzu. I'm not sure I will ever get use to it," whispered Kushina with a hint of worry while Yamamoto kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean Kushina. Believe me when I say I do understand. You have left one home for another. You are unsure and afraid of this sudden change. Its natural. Just do not forget your heritage and where you come from. Do not forget your clan and the knowledge that we love you dearly. Mito, Garp, myself, and even Tsunade since she has our blood running through her veins. We are family. The Uzumaki Clan is your family now and forever. You are our pride and joy. This is your time to show everyone why that is the case," said Yamamoto with Kushina crying a little and hugged him for his kind and caring words.

Words she needed to hear.

"See you after school old man Yama," whispered Kushina before she kissed his cheek and ran off with a renewed fire in her eyes.

"You did a wonderful thing for her Yamamoto-sama," remarked a voice behind the old Uzumaki.

"What are you doing here Hiruzen? Shouldn't you be doing paperwork instead of spying on Kushina?" questioned Yamamoto in a cold tone.

"I'm the Hokage Of Konoha. I can go where I please in _my_ village," countered Hiruzen calmly though he was displeased Yamamoto spoke to Kushina since his plan involved him doing that in a way to keep the girl loyal to Konoha.

" _Almost_ anywhere you please. Clan homes are there own sovereignty," said Yamamoto with Hiruzen frowning since he was right.

"Only to a point. If the clan's actions are deemed a threat to the life of the village overall, I can intervene when needed, and make decisions which benefits everyone as a whole," replied Hiruzen while Yamamoto frowned.

"If that were true, the Hyuuga Clan wouldn't be a divided home," countered Yamamoto and sensed Hiruzen's flinch.

"That's a separate issue," replied Hiruzen while Yamamoto scoffed.

"And how is it a separate issue? If someone from the clan went rogue, they could easily overpower the Branch family, or teach others how to disable the Branch family of the clan using the Cage Bird Seal on their foreheads. Don't bother denying it. You know what I am speaking about is true," said Yamamoto with Hiruzen frowning since he did know and didn't like others telling him what to do.

"The Hyuuga Clan is loyal to Konoha. None of their members would dare betray it for any reason," countered Hiruzen while Yamamoto turned to look at him with cold eyes.

"So long as the Hokage doesn't try to remove the Cage Bird Seal and propose a new one be made that _everyone_ in the clan can wear with pride over that of shame," Yamamoto shot back.

"Be careful what you say Yamamoto-sama. You will make more enemies here in Konoha then you can put down," warned Hiruzen while Yamamoto seemed completely unafraid by the hidden threat.

"My enemies are those who would seek the destruction or enslavement of the Uzumaki Clan," replied Yamamoto before he began walking away from Hiruzen while giving the Sandaime Hokage a knowing "you are one of my enemies" look.

'He knows. Somehow he knows,' thought Hiruzen with a hint of worry while watching the older man walk away from him.

"Are the preparations on your end made Hiruzen?" asked Danzo, who appeared beside his rival currently deep in thought.

"Yes. I spoke to Jiraiya an hour ago. His spy network is ready to release the information to our enemies regarding the 'mission'. It can't be traced back to us," answered Hiruzen after a second to remember what Danzo was referring to about the one mission he was interested in.

"Good. I have seen to it that Orochimaru will be in the village during that time for our given timetable. Provided our intended target is in place and all things are still kept on schedule," said Danzo in a cold tone.

"He will be Danzo. Him and his entire team are going to killed. For the good of Konoha naturally. Still, Tsunade will be upset over the loss," replied Hiruzen while Danzo scoffed at him.

"Senju or not, the boy is a tool just like Tsunade. All must be sacrificed for the good of Konoha," remarked Danzo while mentally adding "except myself" in that sentence.

"Careful Danzo. I might sent you on an important mission where you don't come back," said Hiruzen while Danzo scowled further.

"Unlikely Hiruzen. Like you, I am a tool handler. A weapon user. We are immune from such things. We use, mold, and break tools or weapons how we see fit. Everyone around us are expendable assets for the greater good. The only difference between us my friend, is I can admit my feelings on the matter," countered Danzo while Hiruzen turned to look at him.

"Unlike you Danzo, I at least _try_ to show some form of respect to those who I have sent to their deaths. You do not. That is why _I_ am the Hokage and you are _not_!" Hiruzen shot back with Danzo snarling a bit at him.

"I still say Tobirama chose poorly," remarked Danzo while Hiruzen smirked.

"Considering it was the three of us that day, I think your opinion on the matter is rather bias," countered Hiruzen before walking away.

(With Yamamoto-1 Week Later)

Yamamoto was sitting in a local bar, drinking some soothing tea when he saw the boy enter with his team. He could actually see why Tsunade thought his old self looked like her little brother. The similarities were indeed so close you would think the boy and one Uzumaki Naruto were actually brothers if they were both together in the same room around the same age. Senju Nawaki had the same shapely face Uzumaki Naruto had at that age and even the same personality when he was with his team from what Yamamoto saw during his observations of the boy.

The old man actually thought for a moment his future self had actually been born ahead of schedule, but shut that thought down soon after. He also realized this was indeed a very rare and golden opportunity for him to stick it once more to Hiruzen along with the other higher ups supporting the Hokage's less then favorable actions.

It was clear to the old looking Uzumaki ever since learning the truth about how his clan fell the first time around that the Sandaime had done other things following it that were morally unethical. The Uzumaki Clan's demise was just the main one that started a long line of dominos falling down one after the other that allowed Konoha and Konoha alone or rather the higher up within it to benefit from such actions while everyone else got the shaft. Over time, Hiruzen did things where he, Danzo, Koharu, and Homura benefited while others lower got the shaft. Namely Jiraiya and Orochimaru with the former being too damn loyal to fight back and the other going rogue to plot revenge under the disguise of his mentor "discovering" the unethical experiments he (hypocritically) supported.

At this moment, Yamamoto knew Senju Nawaki's death was the next domino Hiruzen was trying to knock down. Yamamoto had learned all about the boy's death when he was a full grown Uzumaki Naruto and how Nawaki was killed the day after his birthday. A birthday Yamamoto knew was yesterday because he had been there to give the boy a beginners guide book on Fuinjutsu and saw Tsunade give the boy the "cursed necklace". The very same one Tsunade believed was responsible in the future for the boy's death along with her future lover Dan after she had given it to the man.

Yamamoto made a mental note to intervene when that happened too.

"I can't believe I have to go out on a mission later today. I just turned twelve yesterday!" exclaimed Nawaki after his friends left and saw down in front of Yamamoto to air his own grievance on the issue.

"I know. It was the same for me too on several occasions when I was young lad. Still, it just shows you the responsibilities ninja like us must take on regardless of the special events of our lives. Your enemies will not care if your birthday was today, yesterday, or even tomorrow for that matter. They will only wish to see you dead and your loved ones suffer for it. Namely your sister and your Grandmother," replied Yamamoto with Nawaki sighing.

"Yeah. I guess you are right Yamamoto-sama. At least the mission is suppose to be easy from what the Hokage said. A quick snatch and grab of documents vital to Konoha and the war ending sooner," said Nawaki while having heard of Yamamoto in the past and seen how he acted with others in Konoha.

The man was not one to be disrespected and Nawaki had no intention of doing that.

"Never assume anything Nawaki. I had several 'easy missions' assigned to me when I was a few years older then you. They turned out far more complicated and dangerous then my team thought. Always be aware of your surroundings and always treat a mission outside these walls seriously regardless of the rank. Your C rank mission can easily turn into an A if not S ranked mission. Especially during times of war," explained Yamamoto before flicking the boy in the forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! I get it. No need to be mean old man Yama," whined Nawaki with Yamamoto smirking at him.

"If I wanted to be mean little Nawaki, I would tell your sister you were in the hot springs earlier peeping on women out of not so innocent curiosity," remarked Yamamoto with Nawaki going pale at the idea of his sister knowing that.

"Okay! Point taken! No need to get big sis involved. She's been training to use some kind of Super Strength technique Grandma Mito knows. I don't want to be her punching bag or living test dummy!" pleaded Nawaki knowing his sister would beat the future pervert in him right out.

"Good lad. Now hurry and go meet your team. And be mindful of what I said about your surroundings!" commanded Yamamoto with Nawaki nodding and heading off to take care of his mission.

After the boy left the bar, Yamamoto frowned knowing simple words of wisdom would not be enough to ensure Nawaki would come back to Konoha alive, and in one piece. If he truly wanted to ensure the future of the Senju Clan and mental stability of Tsunade staying Konoha. It was better for Konoha overall with her in Konoha instead of drinking and gambling for years on end outside of the village with her skills lessening with each passing day. He would have to do something discreetly to prevent the boy's death and the death of Tsunade's lover to keep Shizune here as well.

(Nawaki-Sometime Later)

The boy was terrified. He had every right to be terrified. Senju Nawaki just had a near death experience with a trap set to kill him and his team on this seemingly simple mission to retrieve documents. First, the documents themselves aren't even real, but fake. Second, his team is ambushed by seven Iwa Nin intent on thinning out the Senju bloodline. And finally _third_ , Nawaki was _barely_ able to escape the explosive trap meant for them should things get _that_ far. Had he not listened to Yamamoto's advice, Nawaki knew he would be dead right now, and unable to be recognized except with the necklace Tsunade gave him.

But his luck and the luck of his team won out. Even more so when all seven Iwa Nin had been struck down soon after the surprise appearance of Uzumaki Yamamoto. The old man had his sword already drawn and without hesitation or mercy, he killed his enemies like they were nothing, and sheathed his weapon before giving Nawaki a once over.

Before smashing the boy into the ground with his fist.

"Didn't you listen to what I said earlier?! Honestly, if I had been one minute late getting here, you would be dead! Or maybe severely injured with a near to fatal injury! Of course maybe it would have made you realize your surroundings are crucial when on a mission!" exclaimed Yamamoto angrily while inwardly happy the boy and his team made it out in one piece.

A little banged up, but still alive with fully functioning limbs, and other body parts.

"Ow! I did. We did. That trap back there would have killed us if I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Like you mentioned earlier," remarked Nawaki while holding his head after the hit by Yamamoto.

"Had you paid full attention to your surroundings, you would have sensed the seven Iwa Nin that were in waiting for the trap they set to be sprung! If so, you would have realized sooner this was clearly a trap, and would have retreated before calling in reinforcements to let more experienced Shinobi intervene!" countered Yamamoto with another one of his fists hitting Nawaki's head.

"Ow! Stop doing that! I'm sorry. I really am!" pleaded Nawaki while Yamamoto sighed at the boy's antics.

"As you should be Nawaki. Few can ever say they survived near death experiences as a Shinobi. Even fewer from one so young as yourself during a time of war. Let's get you and your team home. The Hokage must be told and to double the patrols around Fire Country to ensure this doesn't happen so often," replied Yamamoto with him escorting the young team back to Konoha.

And away from the secret pile of fifteen bodies consisting of Konoha's Root ANBU. All of whom Danzo assigned to kill the seven Iwa Nin before bringing Nawaki's dead body back to Konoha for the genetic material extraction.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"While I am glad young Nawaki is safe, you had no business being out of Konoha, and interfering in this mission!" exclaimed Hiruzen while glaring at Yamamoto, who looked like he didn't give a damn, and looked back at the Hokage with lazy eyes.

"And you should screen your missions better Hiruzen. The mission was clearly a trap of sorts made to kill the boy and his team if possible. The Senju Clan bloodline cannot in any way afford to be thinned out any further in this time of war," replied Yamamoto in a semi-lecturing tone.

"And how do you figure that?" asked Hiruzen with his frown turning into a scowl.

"The seven Iwa Nin who set it up made to strike Nawaki first. The use of the explosive trap was designed to kill the one among Nawaki's team who took point. Namely him. No one else was attacked by those Iwa Nin more then Nawaki was during the ambush. The others were hit with disabling attacks and Jutsus, but nothing truly lethal. The same could not be said for my distant cousin. Had I not intervened when I did, you would have lost a member of the Senju Clan, and leaving Tsunade as the only one truly capable of bringing it back to its former glory!" stated Yamamoto with his eyes narrowing at Hiruzen.

"All the same, don't do it again Yamamoto-sama. Tsunade and Mito maybe have your gratitude for such an act, but I don't! I will not have people in _MY_ village go out and do such things without going through proper channels. Namely _ME_!" stated Hiruzen while Yamamoto stood up from his chair and looked down at the Hokage.

"This maybe your village now that you are its Hokage. But make no mistake Hiruzen, I will do what I must to protect my clan, and my cousin clan from total annihilation. If you or anyone else stands in my way should something like this happen again, I will burn this village to the ground, and relocate the survivors worthy of being spared my wrath back to Uzu. Do not test me on this," Yamamoto shot back before leaving the man's office.

The moment he did, the Sandaime Hokage slammed his fist on his desk.

'Damn him! He ruined everything! Orochimaru doesn't have the genetic material needed to begin his experiments in transferring strong bloodlines to others who don't have them. I suppose I could have one of the doctors at the hospital get some of it from him or even Tsunade if we're that desperate. But they will need an excuse for such an extraction and Orochimaru isn't one to be denied for long. Especially when something stands between him and his goals to further scientific progress,' thought Hiruzen while hoping his former student would get the result they were all hoping for and thus pass on the Senju's ever infamous as well as rare Mokuton bloodline.

Namely to Hiruzen himself should the results show promise.

It was no secret human beings can be envious and jealous of other human beings who wield incredible power. Even if that power was one of genetic design and not one forged from hard work. Such people made other people feel jealous. Hiruzen was no exception to this, as he was jealous of Hashirama, and even Tobirama to some extent in the mastery of their elements. More so with Hashirama then Tobirama since the former could do what no others even within the Senju Clan were able to do.

The Mokuton. The very ability to summon trees and wood based Jutsus, not to mention the subduing of the Biju with ease. Kami, it was practically screaming at Hiruzen to take, and call his own! The power to control other forms of power! To be like a God!

Hiruzen wanted it. He _really_ wanted it.

Hence why Orochimaru was put in charge of the (secret) project. If anyone could figure it out and get results, it would be his prodigal student. Tsunade would never consent to such a thing due own her family being (secretly) used for it. Not to mention she was going into the medical field over the scientific one. And while the two occasionally intertwined on some level, Hiruzen knew that Tsunade would not go along with such an idea. Even from a medical standpoint due to the "ethics" involved with most people dying painfully from the body rejecting the bloodlines inserted into them.

Jiraiya couldn't do it simply because that wasn't the man's field of expertise and Spy Master was more into peeping on beautiful women in the hot springs for his "research" then finding ways to transfer bloodlines over to others. Not to mention the man had the attention span of a fish the moment a woman with a nice figure walked into the room and Hiruzen knew Jiraiya would practically _demand_ an all female staff to help him, if he was remotely interested in such things.

"My Root team I sent to retrieve the Senju brat's body were killed," commented Danzo from the shadows with a frown on his face.

"He's onto us. I don't know how, but Yamamoto is onto us," replied Hiruzen with a frown on his face.

"We should remove him immediately. He's a threat to Konoha and our future prosperity," said Danzo firmly with conviction in his voice.

"Agreed. But not now. Not until _after_ Kushina has the Kyuubi transferred into her. Any sooner and we risk all three leaving for Uzu and the Uzumaki Clan closing itself off with the most powerful of all the Biju in their village," replied Hiruzen while Danzo scowled knowing full well the Hokage was right.

"I have been having some Root ANBU watching him since he arrived here in Konoha to oversee things regarding the transfer from Mito to Kushina. So far, he hasn't met with anyone privy to our plans for being the dominate power among the five Shinobi villages," said Danzo while Hiruzen frowned.

"And yet he knew about our plan for having Nawaki killed. That the mission the boy was sent on was in fact a trap. One we allowed to unfold and secretly help along," commented Hiruzen while Danzo was puzzled by this too.

"A puzzle to be sure," added Danzo with Hiruzen not liking this one bit.

"Just keep an eye on Yamamoto for the time being Danzo. The real issue with getting the genetic materials from our prime candidate is only a minor setback at most in this case. We can always spring another trap on Nawaki in the future or use another discreet means of getting what we want from him. It won't be easy, but the things we want in life are, for the most part, usually hard to obtain," commanded Hiruzen while Danzo nodded and left via the shadows of the room.

(Uzumaki Mito's Room)

"You saved my Grandson. Thank you Yamamoto-sama. I don't think I could take such a loss at this point in my life," remarked Mito while Yamamoto nodded since he knew she loved her Grandchildren and wanted to see them reach their full potential.

"It was an honor Mito-sama. The boy has spirit and should be allowed to grow as such with it intact in the years to come," replied Yamamoto before his demeanor became more serious.

"And yet that is not everything you wish to tell me regarding this matter," added Mito in a serious tone since she sensed his emotions become more negative.

"I encountered 'poisonous roots' lying in wait Mito-sama. They were waiting for the boy to be killed," whispered Yamamoto with Mito frowning.

"They wouldn't dare try that. Even Danzo and Hiruzen wouldn't stoop so low as to kill the Grandson of their two senseis," countered Mito while Yamamoto shook his head.

"When it comes to the quest for power, personal ties have little strength against greed, and ambition for obtaining desired goals," Yamamoto shot back.

"I see. I'll speak to Nawaki and ensure his training regiment is increased. The same with Tsunade. I won't have this happen again while I'm still alive," remarked Mito while she saw Yamamoto looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this to you Mito-sama, but given how I stopped this moment in time from happening, chances are...they will wait just that long before trying again. My only advice to you is to keep on living. The longer you live, the greater the chance of Nawaki, and Tsunade getting strong enough to hold off against such an attempt in the future," said Yamamoto with Mito nodding.

"I need you to do something for me after I die. It involves the Uzumaki Shrine. The one holding the masks connected to the Shinigami," replied Mito before she told him what to do and Yamamoto nodded since he could make the arrangements with Garp easily.

The last thing they wanted to do was leave such powerful items in the hands of people, who betray their closest friends for power.

(Konoha Meeting Room-Several Years Later)

"We need these Medic Nins out in the field Hokage-sama. Instead of a standard three Nin team, the teams themselves should be reorganized to have four Nins per team. If not that, then at least one of the three should be a Medic Nin. Think about all the lives we would save and lower the fatality rate!" exclaimed Tsunade while she saw Hiruzen in front of her with Hokage and Homura on either side of him.

Not far from her was one Uzumaki Yamamoto, who glanced at her from his position as the Uzumaki Clan representative now that Mito had died of old age. She of course had successfully transferred the Kyuubi to Kushina in secret and under the watchful eyes of the oldest Uzumaki in history. Kushina was devastated in hearing what she would have to become since she heard the stories of how other Jinchuriki from the four Shinobi villages were treated mistreated when they weren't being used like weapons. How they were all shunned by their villages and some of the people from within even tried to kill them for it! Yamamoto and Mito had been there to comfort the girl, telling her it was all right to be upset, and not to worry since she still had the Uzumaki Clan in Uzu. Not to mention she still had Tsunade and Nawaki from their cousin clan.

'Thankfully, no one except a rare few outside of the clan know the truth. In fact, aside from myself, Tsunade, and Nawaki...only the three people in front of us, Danzo, and Jiraiya know the truth. Orochimaru might have been told by Hiruzen as premeditated warning should the snake get into a fight with her in the future. Of course that is me being optimistic here. Danzo more then likely told his most trusted of Root Nin about Kushina and I wouldn't put it past Homura or Koharu to blurt it out to some people they knew would keep it a secret yet still hate Kushina all the same. Slowly planting seeds of distrust and dislike among the higher ups to make things difficult for the Uzumaki Clan when we ask for Kushina to come back to Uzu for visits,' thought Yamamoto while he gave Tsunade a supportive nod to her idea.

"We can't right now Tsunade. We are still fighting a war with Iwa and Kumo. Kiri may have backed off for now and Suna is considering a ceasefire all together in light of the political climate within Wind Country changing. But the fact remains we don't have the time or financial means to fund such a project. We have no way to properly train Medic Nins for the field or configure them into deployment after we did. When the war is over, then the option to fund the project will be considered reopened, and will proceed with it when the time is right. Not beforehand," replied Hiruzen while Tsunade looked angry and shocked the Hokage that was her sensei would say no to this idea.

"I support her motion Hokage-sama. With such Medic Nins in the field, we can easily keep the fatality rates down. As for funding, I'm sure if we asked for donations from the people, and the Clans living here...they would donate the funds," added Kato Dan, who was sitting next to Tsunade before giving her a smile.

The two had met two months ago thanks to Yamamoto. They had hit it off well when they both learned of the other's passion medicine and wanting to use such knowledge to further benefit the village. To bring fatality rates down while doing the opposite for the vitality rate of Shinobi during the war or on high ranked missions. Dan had lost his sister and Tsunade _almost_ lost Nawaki so their talks about past moments surrounding death or near death experiences were surprisingly good ice breakers. In fact, the two were now greatly considering seeing each other on a romantic level.

And man was it slowly pissing Jiraiya off something fierce.

"The Hokage's answer is no. Funding aside, this war is not giving us time to train Medic Nins for the field, and an attempt now would risk losing such skilled Shinobi at the hands of the enemy," said Homura in a stern authoritative tone.

"Further more, the Medic Nins are meant to be kept _behind_ enemy lines, and _away_ from the battlefield. If they were caught or captured, the enemy village could ultimately try to get key pieces of information out of them by torture and interrogation. They will become the weak link in the team and thus the plan itself to involve them in Shinobi teams is a flawed one," stated Koharu while Tsunade grit her teeth in anger while the meeting soon ended and everyone was leaving.

"Bastards! They see this more in terms of face value in the short term over the long one. If Medic Nins are well trained, they wouldn't be the weak link! They just don't want to take the time and effort to make this program a reality!" stated Tsunade angrily while the man beside her known as Kato Dan smiled at the woman.

"I agree with you Tsunade. It is unfair that the Hokage and his Advisors shot down your idea for adding a Medic Nin to Shinobi teams. I bet Kumo and Iwa would be throwing a small party if they found out about the Hokage's foolishness," said Dan while joking at the end.

"I'll petition my idea again and again until sensei finally sees things my way," whispered Tsunade while Yamamoto walked over to them.

"Your former sensei is a stubborn man Tsunade. Do not be surprised if he keeps saying no even after the end of the war. To him and the others, such an idea requires a great deal of time and money. All of which Konoha does not want to waste on what they consider to be wasteful ideas," remarked Yamamoto with Tsunade grumbling.

"I bet sensei would have taken my idea into account if _Orochimaru_ was in that room and the one who proposed it to him," remarked Tsunade angrily knowing Orochimaru pushed for a lot of top secret (and also expensive) projects through with Hiruzen listening to all of them with interest.

"Regardless, I am sure your Medic Nin Program you want can find itself useful in other places outside of Konoha," replied Yamamoto with a knowing smile.

"You mean...in Uzu? Sure it would. But wait! Wouldn't your offer to have it be used by the Uzumaki Clan be considered...treason?" asked Tsunade with uncertainty.

"No. For one, the Hokage turned down the proposal. As such, the offer is open to anyone who wants to see it come to fruition. If Konoha won't use your program to save lives and decrease fatality rates, the Uzumaki Clan will in their place. Besides, the Uzumaki Clan is your cousin clan. If the Hokage makes his grievances known, you can always tell him it was a gift between to related clans. Remember, the man had his chance to get in on the ground floor of this Medic Nin program and said no," replied Yamamoto with Tsunade thinking it over before looking at Dan.

"What do you think Dan?" asked Tsunade with Dan think it over in his mind.

"Its really up to you Tsunade. One way or another, I think your idea should be realized. Whether by Konoha or Uzu. It is ultimately your choice. But I will support the decision all the same," replied Dan with the man seeing Tsunade smiling at her.

"Can you pitch the program to Garp-sama back in Uzu for me Yamamoto-sama? I can make sure a copy of my idea and how it would work can be sent with the message," offered Tsunade with Yamamoto nodding.

"Of course. The man is smart enough to see potential new things when they are staring him in the face and this Medic Nin idea of yours is not something he will ignore," said Yamamoto knowing Garp will no doubt embrace this program and get to work on making it apart of their ninja clan policy.

"I thought as much. Grandmother Mito always spoke highly of him. I was a bit surprised Hiruzen was fighting Garp-sama on the right to bury Mito in Uzu when the time came to discuss where she would be laid to rest," replied Tsunade while the three walked side by side by side with each other down the streets of Konoha.

"It is a clan tradition that those of our clan who die, regardless of how it happened, be buried back in Uzu with fellow clan members. Mito may have married Hashirama, but her blood is still, and always will be that of an Uzumaki. Hiruzen had no right to deny my clan Mito's body," remarked Yamamoto while having been there during that meeting with Hiruzen and Garp while making sure the Hokage didn't know the exact route the angry Uzumaki Clan Head would be going down when heading for Konoha.

And it was a good thing too since it seemed to be quite a bit of hostile activity in the area during that week when Garp was suppose to arrive in Konoha. Coincidence? Not to the Uzumaki Clan it wasn't. Garp had called for a meeting with Hiruzen in a letter about him coming to see the Hokage and getting Mito's body to be buried in Uzu. The Uzumaki Clan Head gave Hiruzen a timetable of when he was going to arrive in Konoha and claim Mito's body regardless of what the Hokage wanted to the contrary.

And low and behold, two ANBU teams from Iwa were reported on several major routes that connected to Konoha and Uzu, and Kumo was reported to have had three ANBU teams covering the others. With one of the ANBU teams from Kumo encountering Garp, his ANBU, and Yamamoto himself when on his mission to assist in the escorting.

It was clear to them when they arrived in Konoha that Hiruzen was surprised to see they made it to Konoha. Clearly he along with his Shinobi Advisors did not expect any of the Uzumaki Clan members to make to the village in one piece, if at all alive. In fact, you did not need the Uzumaki Clan's sensor ability regarding emotions to know the Hokage along with his Advisors were upset at the attempt on their lives being a total failure.

It was _really_ straining the relationship between the two villages something fierce.

"I know. Part of me wishes she could have been buried here, but I respect clan traditions, and this is one I know my Grandfather would want honored. He adored Grandmother so much before he died from what I recall. A hopeless romantic idiot from what Great Uncle Tobirama called him," said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"He earned his right to marry her. Especially, after the beating I gave Hashirama the day he asked for Mito's hand in marriage, and was willing to do just about anything to marry her. The brat had balls to say that to me," remarked Yamamoto since the Shinigami had given him the memories of the previous Uzumaki Yamamoto before him.

All done to ensure his own cover as the man wouldn't be blown if asked something only the real Yamamoto would know.

"Yeah I know. Grandfather did mention the fight to me one time. From what I heard from Great Uncle Tobirama who witnessed it, you beat him almost within an inch of his life, and threatened to kill him if he didn't submit. When he refused, it was only then did you give Grandfather your blessing. Why?" questioned Tsunade since she never did find out why Yamamoto gave his blessing when her Grandfather had clearly lost the fight.

"Because Hashirama refused to stay down no matter how bloody I beat him. I saw it in his eyes at the end. He had heart, courage, and conviction surrounding his love for Mito. Your Grandfather was willing to die for Mito, even if it meant never marrying her if I had landed that final blow. I saw a man willing to stare into the face of death for a member of our clan. That in itself made him worthy. A lesser man or anyone else who claimed to have loved her would have just submitted and given up the fight. Hashirama proved his worth that day. Anyone who lays down and submits to the enemy when the ones they love are on the line in some shape or form are not worthy in my eyes. If you want to be with the person you love, you got to fight for them with all of your power. Win or lose," replied Yamamoto while thinking back to his days as Uzumaki Naruto and of a certain Hyuuga girl who fought for him when Pein attacked.

Thinking of the man, who was no doubt a child living again among his fellow kin in Uzu made the old Uzumaki think about the other two orphans of Ame. Konan and Yahiko. Chances are those two were no doubt in need of help right about now or at the very least would be in need of some help soon. He would pay a visit to where Ame was located or at least the area around Ame in order to find the two and bring them to Uzu. In his own previous life when in hiding, Uzumaki Naruto had traveled to Ame to pay his respects to the three orphans who had gotten hurt so much during their childhood. While the layout around the outside of Ame may be different now, Yamamoto was confident he could find Konan, and Yahiko before they were lost to this war.

His thoughts on the issue were interrupted when an ANBU appeared in front of the three of them and bowed respectfully.

"Yamamoto-sama. Tsunade-sama. Your presence is requested by the Hokage at once," said the ANBU before he vanished.

"It must be serious to get the two of you involved," remarked Dan since he knew the old Uzumaki in front of them was legend in his own right and Tsunade herself for her own experience as a Shinobi.

"Clearly. I wonder what he wants?" questioned Tsunade with Yamamoto shrugging.

"We will find out soon enough," replied Yamamoto before he walked toward the Hokage Tower.

"Will I be seeing you again after this meeting?" asked Dan with a smile on his face and Tsunade was now blushing.

"You know I will. Provided its not a mission requiring immediate deployment," answered Tsunade with Dan nodding with a sad smile.

"If it is, I understand. Just come back safely," whispered Dan before he kissed her and left for his house.

'Such a wonderful man. Was this what Mito felt like when she was with Grandfather? Or was it the other way around?' thought Tsunade since her parents had kept their romantic life private from her and she knew little of it.

Tsunade felt she took after her Grandparents more then her parents when it came to her personality when dealing with different emotional moments. At least her brother Nawaki didn't act like a pervert like Jiraiya tried to do from the one time she overheard the man attempting to convince the Senju male to help with peeping on all of the women in the hot spring. Tsunade would have bashed both their brains in if not for the fact Nawaki refused to help Jiraiya and walked away.

She was actually proud of her little brother for resisting...at least up until the point where Nawaki basically said all he had to do was just imagine a hot woman of his choice being naked in the "safety" of his head. Apparently, nude women in your mind were safer to see then in real life outside, and not even angry women could take that away from him.

He said it with such pride in his voice too. She almost didn't have the hearty resolve to beat the stuffing out of her little brother later that day on principle alone. _Almost_.

In any case, she put those personal thoughts on the backburner of her mind, and entered the Hokage's Office with Yamamoto to see the Sandaime Hokage. When they entered the Hokage's Office, the two ninja saw that Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Danzo, Jiraiya, Koharu, and Homura there waiting for them. All of them were looking quite serious and knew this was something that required their attention.

As much as Yamamoto hated Hiruzen and those inside the room sans Tsunade right now, the Konoha he was fighting for needed him, and the people Uzumaki Naruto would one day call friends when born.

"What's the mission?" asked Tsunade while ignoring the glare Jiraiya aimed at her for a brief second though Yamamoto made a mental note to smack the man around for it.

"You, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru are going to Ame. There was small contingent of both Iwa and Kumo Nin have been spotted in the area thanks to Jiraiya's spy network. I suspect our enemies are trying to acquire favor with its leader Hanzo: The Salamander of Ame. No doubt to have him aid in their cause to attack us from our rear flank. We need an alliance with Ame in order to cause the opposite for our enemies. You three will go their to show Hanzo why you three are my students and Konoha's strength. If you impress him enough with your skills, I am confident he will side with us over Kumo, or Iwa for that matter," said Hiruzen while Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"And why am I here Hiruzen? Your ANBU said you requested me as well as Tsunade for this meeting," remarked Yamamoto while seeing the Hokage nod to Danzo, who gave the old Uzumaki a mission scroll.

The man also ignored how Homura and Koharu wanted to scold the Uzumaki for his lack of respect toward their teammate.

"You are going to Ame as well Yamamoto-sama, but for a mission far more dangerous in its design. In the event my students fail to meet Hanzo's expectations and he decides to side with our enemies...you are going to kill Hanzo and his supports," answered Hiruzen with Yamamoto scowled slightly since this mission given to him was extremely fishy for his tastes.

"Why send me? Why not send Danzo? Or a team of highly trained ANBU?" questioned Yamamoto since he knew Hiruzen well enough to know that sending someone of his level was overkill.

It was like sending a fully trained Jinchuriki with control over the Biju's power to fight an infant barely able to walk.

"Are you questioning Hokage-sama's orders surrounding this mission Yamamoto-sama?" questioned Homura in a disapproving tone.

"Such a thing could be considered treason," remarked Koharu while glaring at Yamamoto with dislike in her eyes.

"I question the reason to send me. Not the mission itself. Its overkill. Not only that, but what will happen in the off chance I failed my mission after they failed theirs? Ame will see the Konoha and Uzumaki Clan as its enemy. Ame is closer to Uzu then any of the other Shinobi villages and thus make things problematic for my clan. I have no intention of making my family a bigger target during this war," countered Yamamoto while giving Hiruzen's teammates a glare.

"Are you not up to this mission Yamamoto-sama? Given your age, no one would think any less of you," challenged Hiruzen while Yamamoto's eyes narrowed in on him.

"Do not speak to me about age when compared to your weak monkey ass. Even now, I could take on everyone in this room, and still have more then enough strength to flatten this village into nothingness," said Yamamoto while flexing his spiritual pressure on the people in the room and made to remind them all that he was far from weak.

"I stand corrected," replied Hiruzen with great reluctance since he was sadly outclassed by Yamamoto's power and hated it.

He hated anything and anyone stronger then himself.

"I will take the mission Hiruzen. But I highly doubt you will even need me there to fight Hanzo. Especially, if all three of your students here are as capable as you seem to claim," remarked Yamamoto before walking out of the room with Tsunade right beside him.

"That old man is a pain my ass," remarked Jiraiya bitterly since he had been watching the old man for awhile now and was furious with Yamamoto for getting Tsunade interested in that sissy looking Kato Dan.

"Enough Jiraiya. We don't need you being distracted now of all times from the mission due to your own personal reasons regarding the imaginary romance between yourself and Tsunade," said Orochimaru offhand while Jiraiya bristled in anger.

"Hey! No one loves Tsunade more then me! Not you, Sarutobi-sensei, and certainly not that sissy boy Dan! Yamammoto-teme got those two interested in each other over their stupid concerns about the medical field. My field is spying, Fuinjutsu, my research I do in the hot springs. Only one interests Tsunade and not in the way I can get her to _swoon_ like she does with _Kato Dan_! How am I suppose to compete with that?!" protested Jiraiya, as he saw Orochimaru roll his eyes.

"Enough Jiraiya. I will _help_ _you_ with this Dan person at a later time. Right now, I need you to focus on the task at hand with Hanzo in Ame," commanded Hiruzen while Jiraiya just grumbled, but agreed with him.

(Territory around Ame)

The two orphans of Ame looked up at Yamamoto in fear. They could easily tell this man was strong. He hid it well, but they had seen enough in their short lives to know this old Uzumaki was nothing to mock or sneeze at. He could crush them like bugs. Yet he gave them both a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" asked the boy on guard against the stranger in this rainy land.

"A friend," replied Yamamoto calmly.

"Many have said that to us," said the girl with caution in her voice.

"And?" questioned Yamamoto curiously.

"They were all liars," answered the boy.

"I am not them," replied Yamamoto with the boy and girl looking him over.

"Why are you here?" asked the boy.

"I am here for you two," answered Yamamoto with the boy and girl now being put on edge by his words.

"To hurt us?" asked the girl while the boy moved into a crude fighting stance.

"No. To help you," answered Yamamoto with the two children looking at him with looks of disbelief.

"Why would you help us? We are mere orphans. No one wants us," said the girl.

"It is because you are orphans that I wish to help you," countered Yamamoto with both children looking at him in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense," said the girl while Yamamoto let out a huff of annoyance.

"The reason you are orphans is due to the war between several Shinobi villages. The war has finally spilled into Ame and you have suffered greatly in the process. I am here to help ensure you do not have to suffer anymore," replied Yamamoto with both children unsure if he was lying or telling the truth.

"And how do you intend to do that?" asked the boy.

"By taking you both with me back to the Uzumaki Clan in Uzu. To become members of our clan," replied Yamamoto with the boy and girl looking unsure.

"To Uzu?" asked the girl.

"Yes. I assure you both this is a genuine offer. If you say no, I will understand, and will leave you two alone to your own devices here in Ame," replied Yamamoto with both children looking at each other.

"Why are you doing this for us? Why not the other orphans roaming around Ame at this point? What makes us so special?" asked the boy since he figured there was more to this moment then they were led to believe.

"You both have amazing potential to do something with your lives. For good or ill. I wish to see you both reach that potential for the good of all the world," said Yamamoto with the two children looking at him with cautious yet hopeful eyes.

"I heard if a member of a clan swears on their family honor, they have to follow through with it no matter what. Is that right?" asked the boy.

"Yes. And the Uzumaki Clan, which I am apart of takes such honor very seriously," said Yamamoto with both the girl and boy looking at each other again.

"Do you swear on the honor of the Uzumaki Clan that your intentions in taking us away from Ame are for the right reasons? That this isn't some kind of cruel trap for some sick, twisted, and perverse enjoyment in seeing us be abused in some manner?" questioned the boy with Yamamoto nodding.

"I swear it on my honor as a member of the Uzumaki Clan and on the souls of my clan's ancestors dating back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths himself," replied Yamamoto without hesitation and saw the two children lower their guard.

"My name is Yahiko," said the boy now identified as Yahiko.

"I'm Konan," said the girl now identified as Konan.

"And I am Uzumaki Yamamoto. Actually my full name is super long so I decided to just keep it short at Yamamoto," replied Yamamoto offhandedly at the end.

"How far away is Uzu?" asked Yahiko with Yamamoto stroking his long beard.

"It is a country surrounded by water. An island country actually. Its far away from Ame, but not too far. Well over two weeks if we move fast enough," answered Yamamoto with both children looking a little upset they had to travel two weeks with little to nothing to Uzu.

Hopefully, this trip would be worth it the long wait.

(Konoha-Hokage's Office-Weeks Later)

"This is inexcusable sensei! He left the three of us to fight Hanzo! And for what?! All for two measly orphans he took pity on!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Orochimaru and Tsunade were in the room listening to him complain.

"I too must admit sensei, Yamamoto's action in abandoning us during the mission is most disheartening. This cannot go unpunished," added Orochimaru though he only added to Jiraiya's defense simply out of his pride being deflated after the defeat he suffered at the hands of Hanzo.

"Oh get over yourself! Both of you! Yamamoto-sama shouldn't have gone with us in the first place. Him being there was overkill and all three of you know it," replied Tsunade while she saw the two men in the room trying to have their egos tended to by their sensei.

"You wouldn't say that if Hanzo killed one of us or was about to kill you. What if your _precious_ _Dan_ or _Nawaki_ was there? And Hanzo killed them? Would you be defending him then?" asked Jiraiya before he was floored by Tsunade with her fist to his face.

"First off, do not speak to me like that about Dan or Nawaki again! Second, they weren't part of our team, and Yamamoto-sama knew that from the start when he was here for that mission briefing. Third, I know Yamamoto-sama would have never allowed it to get that far with us dying. He clearly had faith in us to get the job done with Hanzo regardless if we won or lost our fight. And finally, Yamamoto gave two orphans, who suffered in this war, partially because of _US_ , a place to live, and be loved in Uzu! It was a loving act and you should show him respect!" said Tsunade while she saw Jiraiya on the ground.

'Sadly, she has a point Jiraiya,' thought Hiruzen knowing his student deserved that hit no matter how much he wanted to scold Tsunade for it.

"Getting back to topic at hand sensei. Are you going to punish Yamamoto-sama for his abandoning of his mission in Ame?" questioned Orochimaru curiously.

Hiruzen was silent for a second to consider his action on the matter. On the one hand, he _could_ try to impose some form of punishment on Yamamoto for what he did in Ame. On the other hand, if Hiruzen did that, he would have to reveal _why_ Yamamoto was there, and the mission the Uzumaki was sent on wasn't what you would call... _sanctioned_. The Sandaime Hokage had made it seem like mission was when Yamamoto had first decided to questioned the reason for him being in there. But in truth, the mission was designed to smear the honor of the Uzumaki Clan and make Uzu an enemy of Ame in the future.

"I need time to think about my decision. The Uzumaki Clan will no doubt fight me on this since they know what Yamamoto did when bringing the orphans to Uzu. With things strained between us as it is, I don't know if punishing Yamamoto would be good for us right now," said Hiruzen while needing to discuss this with Danzo, Homura, and Koharu before reaching a decision.

Seeing Tsunade nod and leave, Hiruzen saw Orochimaru do the same while giving the Hokage a knowing look before leaving the office. This of course left Jiraiya, who was not done yet after getting off the ground.

"I want that sissy boy Kato Dan dead," said Jiraiya tactlessly while Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at him.

"The one you keep saying Tsunade is seeing romantically?" questioned Hiruzen while Jiraiya nodded.

"I know she is. Or soon will be anyway. She's getting all lovey-dovey with the guy and its not fair! I loved Tsunade since we were kids. Yet she rejects me for this skinny, bleeding heart...idiot! He'll ruin her! We need to remove him from the village and Tsunade's heart before he has that chance!" stated Jiraiya angrily at his former sensei.

"Tsunade will clearly be devastated if Dan dies Jiraiya. What about her feelings on this matter? She will not be so emotionally vulnerable that your advances will be accepted like you think Jiraiya," questioned Hiruzen while Jiraiya scoffed.

"Tsunade doesn't know what she wants. She doesn't need some wimp like Dan in her life. She needs a guy like me. A manly man like me. Someone who can take care of her every need. I just have to show her the cold hard painful truth and I can't do that unless Dan is removed from the picture," countered Jiraiya while Hiruzen sighed.

"And what if the two getting together helps produce children to further carry the Senju Clan line?" questioned Hiruzen before Jiraiya surprisingly glared at him with surprising anger.

"No one is allowed to get Tsunade pregnant but me! Understand sensei?! Not Dan! Not Orochimaru! Not some guy on the street looking to lucky! ME!" exclaimed Jiraiya while he had a crazed look in his eyes.

"I'll look into it Jiraiya. There are some missions we might be able to use for what you have in mind. I'll have to look at them to find the most promising solution to the little _problem_ surrounding your... _love life_ ," replied Hiruzen while Jiraiya just nodded before leaving via the window.

'Tsunade is mine and mine alone! No one will stop me from swooping down and laying claim to my hime. Not Dan and certainly not that old geezer Yamamoto. He was the one to get Tsunade and Dan together. I have to make sure he doesn't interfere in my plans to rip them apart!' thought Jiraiya angrily at the idea of Dan being with Tsunade and having a happy life together.

Jiraiya would ensure his hime loved him and no one else. Even if he had to kill everyone Tsunade loved around her.

(A/N: YAY! A very nice long chapter for all my loyal followers. Many of you have been wondering what was going to happen with the three Ame Orphans who would one day form the Akatsuki. Well now you know my friends. Yes the Akatsuki will still form, but not in the way that it did, and (spoiler alert!) it will be a part of Uzu. As for Tsunade's own medical program, I felt it shouldn't be kept on the shelf like the Hokage did during the Second Shinobi War, and wanted to see it get started. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-More Ripples

When many first saw Uzumaki Yamamoto, they saw only what their eyes perceived, and believed of him in terms of appearance. He looked like an old, sickly, tired man with no form of strength the legends stated he was back as a young man. Many of the people from merely looking at him based on first glance, would easily assume the man was weak, and a small gust of wind would knock the old man over.

Of course, we are reminded of the old adage that _appearances_ can be... _deceiving_!

Hence what the many unfortunate Konoha ninja around him at training ground # 22 sadly realized when they were being put through the ringer by Yamamoto in a spar. The man had taken off his coat and upper clothing to reveal the physical body of a God made flesh. If it weren't for the long beard and wrinkled face, you would never would have believed this was the body of an old man, and an Uzumaki to boot!

It was almost amusing to Yamamoto to see so many Shinobi of Konoha on the ground, moaning in pain, and in need of medical attention. In the time he was here, many Shinobi had become less intimidated by him, and claiming the Uzumaki was past his prime, and to just retire from service. They felt it an insult to their pride as young men and women as well as ninja of Konoha that this old man could keep up with them like it was nothing. So they did the only thing that came to mind as those who felt their wounded pride needed to be inflated again.

They challenged Yamamoto to a spar. All of them VS Uzumaki Yamamoto.

It drew many spectators. Civilians and Shinobi alike. From simple merchants to Tsunade, Nawaki, Dan, and even the Sandaime Hokage himself. Danzo was also watching with his Root in the shadows to assess how great the threat Yamamoto was to Konoha. Even the likes of Orochimaru and Jiraiya were watching from a distance when the fighting started.

If you could call it a fight. It left many of the ninja spectators watching to realize this man before them was not what they all assumed him to be in terms of being a weak old man. Of course, Yamamoto could hardly be called weak now when the old Uzumaki had single handedly defeated a total of 135 Shinobi ranging from Chuunin to Jounin and even a few ANBU in nothing but pure Taijutsu.

'Yamamoto hasn't lost a step. He's how old and still this strong?!' thought Hiruzen with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"That's my old man Yama! Kicking ass and taking names!" exclaimed Kushina beside Tsunade and giving a victory sign at Jiraiya, who grumbled at her, and _reluctantly_ gave the woman a large roll of money.

Tsunade would have chimed in on the bet, but Nawaki reminded her that every time she bet on something, or someone...she always loses. It earned him a lump on the head via her fist, but in the end Nawaki knew it was totally worth it.

Especially when seeing a red faced Tsunade glaring at Dan when the man snickered at the truth and had to defend himself from the angry woman when she heard it.

"The strength behind Uzumaki genetics is most impressive. If only everyone were able to share in such a bloodline trait," remarked Orochimaru with a hint of interest in his voice that beneath the layer of minor interest was a much deeper amount of greater interest.

For years, his sensei had told him the Senju bloodline was the superior bloodline when compared to the Uchiha Clan since both were descended from the Sage of Sixth Paths. Each having the claim from one clan being descended from the eldest son of the Sage and the other was descended from the youngest. So the mere richness of each bloodline with their unique abilities was considered to be a grand treasure to be coveted, defended, and protected at all costs.

And for the longest time...Orochimaru believed his sensei to be right.

At least until today when seeing one Uzumaki Yamamoto, the oldest Uzumaki on known record, smashing through men far younger, and in their prime no less. Yamamoto was well over a hundred years old, had been around since the time of the warring clans area before Hashirama, and Madara ended the feud between their clans to form Konoha. It was almost hard for someone with Orochimaru's ingenious mind to comprehend the idea of this old man besting those younger and (thus in theory by the natural order of things) suppose to be stronger individuals. He knew the Uzumaki Clan were cousin clans of the Senju and thus almost them cousins to the Uchiha Clan to some small extension. It also gave them a connection to the Sage of Six Paths himself so they were in the same type of criteria that Hiruzen put the other two.

Though why his sensei didn't put the Uzumaki Clan in the same category of protection as the Senju or Uchiha Clan slightly puzzled Orochimaru. Surely the Uzumaki Clan was just as worthy as the Senju or Uchiha? He would have to speak in private to his sensei about that later.

"Is there anyone else here still wishing to let this spar continue?" asked Yamamoto while he glanced around at the fallen bodies of those he defeated without so much as a sweat.

"No...we're good," whispered one ANBU on the ground with half his mask destroyed.

Letting out a huff, Yamamoto grabbed his upper clothing, and put it on before grabbing his staff/sword with the appearance of being an old man once more making itself seen. Though no one was fooled by it in the slightest and many gave Yamamoto a wide space to walk by with respect for the old man's prowess showing in their eyes.

Well...most of the eyes their watching him.

"You were awesome as always old man Yama!" exclaimed Nawaki excitedly, which he was always like after seeing the old looking man beat the snot out of all the other "elites" in the ninja force Konoha possessed.

He was sure a few Uchiha and Hyuuga were in that pile of beaten bodies back there.

"Nawaki! Be more respectful!" scolded Tsunade while Yamamoto smirked.

"Its all right Tsunade-chan. The boy is just being supportive of me. Besides, we all know that Konoha's ninja forces currently needed this major wakeup call by my hands. There has been a growing sense of... _arrogance_ among their ranks as of late," replied Yamamoto while frowning while thinking about all the Konoha Shinobi walking around with a hint of superiority in their step.

"You have to admit it yourself Tsunade-chan, it has been feeling like that for awhile. We are currently winning the war against Kumo and Iwa, but its making some people in the village believe we are invincible. I think we can both agree from a medical standpoint that arrogance is its own kind of poison," remarked Dan since he had overheard some of the drunk Shinobi at the bar boast how the other villages were weak and everyone from Konoha were the most superior breed of Shinobi in the world.

"He's right Sis. Konoha needs a kick in the ass to keep it humble. Otherwise, we'll have a whole generation of arrogant jerks for ninja," replied Nawaki while Tsunade sighed.

"She's not wrong cousin," added Kushina while Tsunade raised her hands in surrender.

"All right! All right! You made your point!" exclaimed Tsunade while Kushina, Dan, and Kushina laughed at Tsunade's expense.

"So...on a different topic, when _IS_ the wedding between you two love birds," remarked Nawaki knowing it would make Tsunade blush and Dan sputter.

And he wasn't disappointed.

"W-Well uh...I don't know. I mean uh...that is to say...with the war...," replied Dan while looking for Tsunade for help, but the woman was glaring at Nawaki, and growling in anger.

"If I were you Nawaki, I would run right now before your sister punches you out of the village," remarked Yamamoto with Nawaki doing just that and Tsunade giving chase.

"You know Tsunade's mood well," remarked Dan while seeing his future wife chasing Nawaki.

"She is part Uzumaki and thus clearly has our temper," replied Yamamoto with a grin on his bearded face with the sound of Tsunade yelling at Nawaki and Nawaki taunting her.

"That she is Yamamoto-sama," remarked Dan while a sweat drop formed on the back of his head and heard the sound of a crater made from Tsunade's fist being made with the noise of Nawaki complaining how she nearly hit him.

"So what is it like to be a Genin my girl?" asked Yamamoto with a hint of pride in his voice as he was now focusing on Kushina.

"Good. Most of the Academy students were wimps. But some have potential to be strong. Except for that girly and thinly looking Minato," replied Kushina with a huff at the end.

"Don't sell the boy short. He has amazing potential for one his age," replied Yamamoto while Kushina shrugged.

"If you say so old man Yama," said Kushina while trying to act like she didn't care and Yamamoto himself was thinking of other matters.

'The mission that will cause her to be kidnapped is going to happen soon. As much as I want to interfere and save the girl myself, I need those two kids to get together so they can have a child that would be Uzumaki Naruto in the future. The only thing that bothers me about this situation, is how did Kumo know how to target her in the other timeline of things? Surely Hiruzen or Jiraiya didn't try to orchestrate it to get Kushina to fall in love with Minato and form a strong almost unbreakable bond with Konoha in the process? Then again, they probably did with Uzu falling in that timeline, and Kushina never really being able to bond with anyone when arriving in Konoha following that event. But with Uzu alive and functioning, not to mention myself helping her along before and after Mito died, Kushina now has bonds in both places. Though its more to the people in it rather then the village as a whole,' thought Yamamoto with the man glancing at Kushina for a second.

"Oh I almost forgot, I never did get a chance to thank you for saving me during that one mission a few months ago. Thank you Yamamoto-sama for that intervention," said Dan, as he saw Yamamoto turn to look at him, and gave the man gentle smile.

Yamamoto had waited patiently until Dan's assigned mission by Hiruzen and Jiraiya was given to the man. The old Uzumaki knew the story from his previous life behind Dan's death from the ambush to the sacrifice made to defeat the enemy in battle to win. How Tsunade had been utterly broken by his loss after Dan had successfully healed her heart following Nawaki's death. Not only that, but the end result had made Tsunade bitter in her belief toward life, made Shizune submissive to her commands, and overall shy while hesitant to do almost anything without the older woman's approval.

Which was all the more reason for Yamamoto to step in and change the outcome. When the ambush came, Yamamoto did some ambushing of his own, and with backup in the form of some Uzu ANBU he requested Garp send to further provide support. It also gave Yamamoto an excuse to have Garp send his newly reformed ANBU squads complete with Medic Nins (via Tsunade's Medic Program) capable of fighting when necessary. Not only did the ANBU from Uzu decimate the ambush aimed at Dan and his team, but they also showed what their squad was capable of with Medic Nins due to the ambush team severely injuring several of Dan's comrades prior to being rescued. In fact, it was because of the Medic Nins from Uzu that two members of Dan's squad were not only alive, but still had all of their limbs intact.

Naturally, the Hokage was not pleased at all by this development, but not in the way most people thought he was upset. Most thought he was upset because Uzu now had the very Reformed Medic Nin Program that Tsunade had wanted Konoha to have at one point for the village. When Tsunade was brought before the Hokage for answers, she told Hiruzen that Yamamoto talked to Uzumaki Garp, the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan about the idea of having the program in Uzu since Konoha didn't want it when they were given the offer. How Garp said yes, was sent a copy of the information Tsunade had on the project, and began to implement on their end. She actually questioned him on why he was upset it? Why should Konoha be upset it went to Uzu since the Uzumaki Clan was a long time ally of Konoha and her cousin clan with her having blood ties to both.

Hiruzen told her to be more careful since even clans with cousin based relations to other clans can be betrayed for power. Yamamoto, who had been there for that meeting let out a huff, and mentally called Hiruzen a hypocrite due to him trying to betray Uzu since his taking of the Hokage hat. Still, there was nothing Hiruzen could do on the matter since Konoha had its shot, and failed to get in on the ground floor of this Medic Nin program. The Shinobi Advisory Council demanded the Uzumaki Clan send instructors to Konoha and Tsunade provide notes for their own Shinobi to train in, but Tsunade told them no, and so did Yamamoto since it was now considered a clan matter between the cousins.

Naturally, it pissed off the higher ups in Konoha something fierce.

Tsunade and Yamamoto reminded them that the village had its chance, but threw it away due to the war, the supposed time, the effort, and of course financial restrictions Konoha claimed to have on itself. All of which got proven to be total bullshit since the Uzumaki Clan took all the information Tsunade gave them and created the Medic Nin Program without those issues being a factor. All in all, it had made Konoha's higher ups now look like a bunch of spineless idiots with the Hokage looking like the biggest idiot of all.

A nice little, yet noticeable blemish on the man's record as Hokage if there ever was one.

"No problem at all. Tsunade-chan loves you very much. Your death would have hurt her deeply. And little Shizune is a little sister to her too. I wasn't about to have my cousin lose the man she loved before they could marry. I still have to give you the customary Uzumaki beat down like the one I gave Hashirama for Mito's hand in marriage. She may have the Senju name attached, but Tsunade is an Uzumaki as well, and I will be damned if I don't try and see if you have the endurance capabilities to handle what comes with the territory," remarked Yamamoto with a hearty laugh and got a nervous one from Dan in return.

'I'm going to die by his hands before I get married. I just know it!' thought Dan while he hoped Tsunade could convince Yamamoto to give him a break.

"You should try and visit Uzu sometime. You and Tsunade would love it," commented Yamamoto with Dan nodding.

"Yes I hear Uzu is truly thriving. I also hear those two orphans you rescued in Ame are doing quite well," replied Dan with Yamamoto nodding.

"Yes. They are part of a Genin team now with another member of my clan. An Uzumaki Nagato I believe. They are really hitting it off. Calling themselves 'Team Akatsuki' of all things," remarked Yamamoto since he went back and forth between Konoha and Uzu from time to time.

"And you suggesting the idea had nothing to do with it?" questioned Dan since he was sure Yamamoto had a hand in it like he usually did things that gained his attention.

"I don't know what you are talking about," commented Yamamoto innocently enough.

'Right. And I'm sure you had nothing to do with Jiraiya being strung up naked on the female side of the hot springs after he was caught peeping so all the women could beat the snot out of him,' thought Dan while making a mental note to always be faithful to Tsunade no matter what.

He didn't need this old man for an Uzumaki doing something horrible to him now or from beyond the grave. And Dan was quite certain the man would most _definitely_ do the latter.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

"You assured me that the little shit would die sensei!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily while he saw Hiruzen sighed at his former student.

"And he would have died Jiraiya...if not for the Uzumaki Clan sending ANBU there to help step in at the last moment," replied Hiruzen bitterly after the pause in his response.

"Damn Uzumaki Clan. They always meddle when they get involved in something," said Jiraiya angrily while Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

"I know the Hyuuga Clan being chief among them. Yamamoto has been hounding them for months about their Cage Bird Seal and making one that all the Hyuuga Clan can wear. Apparently, he is in fact, the maker of the original Cage Bird Seal," remarked Hiruzen while seeing Jiraiya looking floored by this news.

"You're shitting me? Him?!" questioned Jiraiya while Hiruzen shook his head.

"No I'm not. Though what the Hyuuga use _now_ is different then the one he gave them. It was apparently called the Dojutsu Protection Seal and did everything the Cage Bird Seal does now...except it didn't cause the people wearing it any pain when a certain hand sign is used," explained Hiruzen with Jiraiya looking smug.

"Well I guess Mr. 'I'm such a great Fuinjutsu Master' isn't so great at his craft after all if the Hyuuga could alter it into what they want," mocked Jiraiya while Hiruzen frowned further.

"Shut up Jiraiya! You aren't one to talk when it comes to your Fuinjutsu skills even if you are called a Master. He can make your work look like crap. I have seen the samples done by him when compared to your own. It outshines you by far," said Hiruzen with Jiraiya letting out grumble.

"Yeah well I'm a better peeper at the hot springs so I have that," whispered Jiraiya, which caused Hiruzen to sweat drop at his "defense" pertaining to his work in Fuinjutsu.

"That _aside_ , Yamamoto brought it to everyone's attention that the Hyuuga Clan signed a binding contract stating their clan wouldn't alter, change, or basically overall _butcher_ the original design," said Hiruzen with Jiraiya wincing since he knew what that meant.

"And let me guess, Yamamoto has all the records to backup his claim on the issue," said Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding.

"With additional copies of the contract also located in Uzu. He brought it up at the last meeting when Hyuuga Hibachi had enough of Yamamoto's protest and demanded proof of such things being done. Yamamoto had everything on hand to present to the Councils and the other Clan Heads. From the contract signed by all parties involved, including Hibachi's own Grandfather, and even Father were on it. All the way to showing the actual seal he made, what it did, and where it was best to place it on a member of the Hyuuga Clan. Apparently it would be well hidden on the back of the neck behind their long hair instead of the forehead," remarked Hiruzen while Jiraiya nodded.

"What did Hibachi say to that?" asked Jiraiya with Hiruzen sighing.

"He claimed the contract was a fake and the signatures were forged. Not to mention he called the Dojutsu Protection Seal inadequate and thus shouldn't be used since it did not provide 'proper hierarchy structure' to any clan who chooses to use it," replied Hiruzen with Jiraiya sighing.

"So he tried to bullshit his way out of it," surmised Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding.

"Pretty much yes. Yamamoto told Hibachi if he didn't change things within his clan now, there would be bad blood between the inner parts of the clan in the future that would go so deep, even the fear of the usage o the Cage Bird Seal wouldn't stop the Branch family from one day taking revenge. Hibachi of course misread the words as a threat made by Yamamoto to his clan and banned any Uzumaki from ever entering the Hyuuga Clan Compound in fear one of them would try," said Hiruzen while Jiraiya shook his head.

"What does the Fire Daimyo have to say about this? Such matters normally reach his ear and gain his attention when one or both parties yell loud enough," questioned Jiraiya with Hiruzen sighing.

"Right now, the current Fire Daimyo is hoping we resolve this internally before being forced to intervene. I told him we would handle this issue, but according to the laws in place, I might have to side with Yamamoto on this. I don't want to for obvious reasons, but if I go against him, I risk the old man revealing other matters both of us can't afford to see brought into the light," replied Hiruzen with Jiraiya scowling.

"Meaning what we did in terms of secretly betraying Uzu. I still say they can't prove it," said Jiraiya with Hiruzen shaking his head.

"Among other things. Namely our actions pertaining to the near death of Senju Nawaki and our more recent attempt to get rid of Tsunade's future husband Dan. He made it quite clear that our hidden actions could be proven if we challenge him further," added Hiruzen while Jiraiya snarled at that last part.

"I'll kill the bastard myself if he marries Tsunade. I don't care if I become a Missing Nin for it. I'll kill him, go into hiding for years on end, and you can pardon me as your last act as Hokage before your successor takes over so no one can lay a hand on me," commented Jiraiya with Hiruzen giving him a hard look.

"You will do not such thing Jiraiya. I need you and your spy network. I can't have either one if you're a Missing Nin on the run. I can't protect you. I can't cover for you. And I certainly can't stop Tsunade from hunting you down to do unspeakable acts of vengeance upon your person after your tried," said Hiruzen while Jiraiya looked like he wanted to punch something.

"So that's it, huh? Just let that sissy boy marry Tsunade-hime? _MY_ Tsunade-hime?! To let him pollute her bloodline with his own?!" questioned Jiraiya with Hiruzen scoffing.

"Spare me all of your theatrics Jiraiya. Your own bloodline heritage isn't anything worthy of being praised about and you know it. Remember, you have been an orphan all your life while Dan is not. Between the two of you on bloodlines alone, Dan has you beat. Unless, you can provide undisputed proof that you are the son of some great high ranking clan, or even the long lost child of our own Fire Daimyo himself...you are outmatched," replied the Sandaime Hokage with Jiraiya now gritting his teeth.

"You know I don't have such proof!" stated Jiraiya angrily.

"Then shut up about it. What's done is done. Besides, this will be blessing for Konoha in the long run. For years, Tsunade has ignored, shunned, or _punched out_ every male suitor until Dan came along. We _need_ more Senju Clan members Jiraiya. Nawaki will find his own girl soon enough and Tsunade with Dan will help us have more then just two among our ranks. Meaning we can easily acquire the genetic material from those future children under the medical reasons for Orochimaru's research plans. Konoha will still get stronger as time goes by. Everyone wins!" exclaimed Hiruzen firmly while Jiraiya glared.

"Not everyone," replied Jiraiya while he moved to leave.

"I am warning you this _one time_ Jiraiya. Do _NOT_ go after Kato Dan. I only indulged you in your request at the time to have him killed because I thought it was the better choice. I also had hoped you could convince Tsunade to be with you in the years to come and the two of you could produce a child capable of being greater then either parent. But now the window to that option has long since been closed and cannot be opened again. Just let it go," commanded the Sandaime Hokage with Jiraiya scowling deeper.

"Never!" whispered Jiraiya before leaping out of the window.

"Damn it Jiraiya. Your obsession will become a problem for me and Konoha in the future to come. I just know it," commented Hiruzen since his student always did act foolishly and made everyone associated look bad.

(Senju Clan Home-Sometime Later)

"So Minato saved you from those Kumo Nin huh? Well good for him! I always knew that boy had a descent sized brain in his head," commented Tsunade while Kushina blushed a bit both in embarrassment at being captured, rescued, and finally regarding Minato saving her.

"I-Its nothing special. I just let some of my hair out to leave a trail. He even mentioned how nice my hair was and I shouldn't try to take out too much," replied Kushina while she tried to hide her blush.

"What's this? You're blushing! Does my dear fiery tomboy for a cousin have a crush on one Namikaze Minato-kun?" questioned Tsunade with Kushina now blushing further and glaring at the Senju.

"Says the _older_ woman, who only now is getting married prior to entering her 'hag years' in life," countered Kushina with Tsunade's forehead sporting a tick mark.

"What did you say?! I am _NOT_ old in the slightest!" exclaimed Tsunade while Kushina shot a raspberry at her.

"So you say, but I can see already see the color _grey_ forming in your blonde hair. And is that a wrinkle?" teased Kushina with Tsunade getting angrier.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled Tsunade before the two ran around the room with one chasing the other.

'Well now I know where I get it from,' thought Yamamoto with the old man smirking at the sight of the two causing chaos around him.

How he was going to miss it when dead.

The Shinigami had appeared before him just last night in a dream and told Yamamoto his time was almost up. The Second Shinobi War was coming to an end soon, Dan was alive, Nawaki was alive, the Uzumaki Clan was alive, and most of the dark things that led to more dark things in the future were no longer possible. Yamamoto knew Madara was still alive, in hiding in his little lair, waiting for his opportunity to find someone to carry on his legacy, and the Will that was in fact Kaguya's own. She had used her own influence to poison Madara's mind beyond repair because of his already upset attitude toward his life made him an easy target between her choice in targets. She could have targeted the Senju line, but Hashirama put a stop to that with his outlook toward life, and the Uzumaki Clan were following him in that regard too.

Hence the one side with hatred on the Uchiha's side already in their heart being the prime targets.

'Some things will sadly have to occur from what the Shinigami told me. Like how Uchiha Obito becoming Madara's pupil and trying to let Kurama out of his seal to attack Konoha. But unlike last time, there will be good number of Uzumaki Clan members present, and I would ensure a repeat of before doesn't happen. Konoha wouldn't be attacked by the fox, no one would die, and no one would know Uzumaki Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki,' thought Yamamoto, as he would leave instructions for Garp, and the Uzumaki Clan in general to be read following his death for the day when the Kyuubi would be sealed inside of his future self.

Provided of course, his Mother or Father sealed it into him on the night of his birth. There was always a possibility that outcome would change. Still, so long as Obito failed in his mission, it should be enough. At least for a time.

For now, all Yamamoto had to do was hold onto his life long enough to ensure certain issues didn't happen following his death.

(Uzu-2 Weeks Later)

Uzumaki Garp was reading a long, yet important letter sent by Yamamoto and it was not a good one. The letter stated the old man was _finally_ feeling his age and that his days of living were numbered. In his letter was a set of instructions regarding certain issue to be carried out upon his death and all of them surrounded Konoha. The letter went on to state that Uzu was to keep Konoha at an arms distance in terms of friendship until Hiruzen was no longer Hokage and the man's Advisors along with a certain war hawk for a rival to the seat were dead. To alter its security system so no one in Konoha except those Yamamoto listed could be trusted and to destroy the secret tunnel entrance before rebuilding a new one.

Not only that, but Yamamoto insisted that when Kushina became pregnant with a child of her own (why Yamamoto thought that Garp had no idea), she should have the said child in Uzu, and under heavily guarded protection. In the possible event they can't have her come to Uzu, they were to secretly enter Konoha, and not reveal themselves until the last moment. To use all their skills to protect Kushina during the birthing process that would risk the fox escaping. Garp of course read the hidden meaning behind the letter stating those in Konoha would be frothing at the mouth for the power they were going to one day be waiting for that moment of weakness should they see an opportunity to take the Biju from Kushina into another Uzumaki. Possibly her own child if what the letter implied was indeed accurate and they would ensure the child suffered. The Uzumaki Clan knew all about the abuse Jinchuriki went through in other villages and thought Hashirama was an idiot to divide them up without considering how the people of each village would use them.

Both Yamamoto and Garp wanted to smash their fists into the man if he were alive here today. Mito's husband or not!

'This letter is seriously troubling. Yamamoto was the one who ensured our survival all those years ago when the Second Shinobi War was at its peak of violence. Not to mention he saved our cousin clan member Nawaki and Tsunade's lover Kato Dan in the belief that their deaths would hurt Tsunade. At first I questioned how he knew, but shrugged it off as an old man's wisdom, instincts, and intuition being razor sharp from years of experience. But this? No. This warning is not just a warning. This letter is basically of a...a...blast it all! What's the word? Premonition! Yes! A premonition. A foretelling of the future and of things to come if we don't act. Mito clearly trusted him to get the Shinigami Masks from the shrine here in secret. She trusted him to watch over Kushina after she died in Konoha. Hell, I trusted him long enough to see he was indeed a full blown Uzumaki in every sense of the word. He saved our clan from total annihilation several times over. If I don't listen to him now when this might be his last final act in warning us, I might as well be a total idiot!' thought Garp before calling for his most elite ANBU within the clan.

"Yes Garp-sama?" asked the ANBU Captain of Uzu.

"We're going to strength and alter our defenses. Do it quietly. I want new security seals, detection seals, traps, traps within traps, and everything else we can do to fortify Uzu. I want Uzu so well defended, we could withstand a Biju Bomb, and still be able to flip the said Biju off!" exclaimed Garp while his ANBU team in front of him sweat dropped.

"Uh...Garp-sama, you're being overly dramatic again," commented one of the ANBU before being punched in the back of his head by Garp.

"I am not! Now get to it! I have a letter here from Yamamoto-sama himself. From what the message he sent to me states, the man foresees trouble ahead if we don't do something about this, and fast!" stated Garp angrily while shaking his fists at the now scared group.

"Yes Garp-sama. Right away!" said the ANBU Captain before his team left after picking up their fellow ANBU who was on the ground.

'Yamamoto-sama made it clear that Konoha might try something like they did before in the future. Was he referring to another Shinobi War? And if so...when will that happen? No matter, I have to put things in place before that happens,' thought Garp before he was back at his desk making additional preparations for the future.

(Konoha-4 Months Later)

Uzumaki Yamamoto was dead. Confirmed by Tsunade herself. She cried of course like all those that knew him. Cause of death? Natural. The man died in his sleep. Peacefully. Happy. It was clear to the woman that the old man had faith in the future being bright with a few cloudy spots, but nothing those he knew couldn't endure. The man had done so much for Uzu, his cousin clan, and Konoha to a slightly lesser extent. It was a blow to the Uzumaki Clan to know such a great man had left this world and only after the Second Shinobi War ended just one month ago. He even left Kushina a nice large home to call her own right near the Senju Clan Compound after secretly purchasing the plot of land before constructing it.

The old Uzumaki informed her of it in his Will and where it was located so she could dispel the Genjutsu for herself. Yamamoto explained in his Will the house was big because "You will need it one day when having a family of your own one day with that special man in your life." which caused Kushina to blush when read out loud since she had a good idea on what he meant and who he was referring to in terms of that "special man".

When Tsunade presented the report to Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage hid the happiness he felt knowing the old Uzumaki was dead. The man had been a pain in the Sandaime's side for so long, it was almost hard to imagine Yamamoto had died, and could not longer influence things in Konoha. The Hyuuga Clan had been on the defensive for so long due to the push for a reform regarding the division of their house. Now with Yamamoto dead, the issue would hopefully stay buried again, and the Hokage was sure he could keep any further complaints made by Kushina at bay.

Oh, if only that were true.

'I need to get access to that man's body. Or get Orochimaru to gain access to it before the body starts to rot. Once he has enough Uzumaki genetic material, I'm sure he can use it to find away to extend our lives beyond the normal expectations. Once we mix it with the material I can gather from the Senju Clan, the means of being truly immortal with God like powers will be in our grasp,' thought Hiruzen while smirking at the idea of living for so long and using the various powers given by such bloodline splicing to control unfathomable power.

"I take it you heard?" asked Danzo while appearing from the shadows.

"Naturally. Tsunade just left to mourn his death in private. I take it you feel some form of emotion known as 'happiness' in that emotionless husk you call a body Danzo? Perhaps a small smile?" questioned Hiruzen with Danzo staying emotionless the whole time.

"Emotions are for the weak Hiruzen. I feel nothing for Yamamoto in terms of reaction to his death. I didn't care for him when he was alive and his death is no different. I take it Orochimaru will be informed shortly so he can acquire some genetic samples from the corpse for testing?" countered Danzo with Hiruzen smirking at the predicted answer.

"Yes. Though my student might already know and doing it right now. Currently, the body of Yamamoto is currently in the morgue. Easy enough to sneak in, take what is needed, and sneak back out without anyone knowing," replied Hiruzen while Danzo nodded.

"The Uzumaki Clan will come to claim his body. We should destroy it and claim some kind of accident caused such an outcome," offered Danzo since it would be so easy to do that.

"A final act of revenge against Yamamoto I take it? And to hurt the Uzumaki Clan no less?' questioned Hiruzen since the idea did have _some_ appeal to him.

"They set our Master Plan back by several decades. They ruined our chances of becoming without dispute _THE_ strongest village of the major five. They don't deserve anything we have in Konoha. They don't deserve anything! I say deny them what they claim is owed and never apologize for it," stated Danzo harshly while stomping his cane angrily at the man.

Hiruzen saw how Danzo was gripping his new cane tightly in his one remaining hand and remembered how Yamamoto had crippled him three months ago.

Danzo had tried to approach Yamamoto in private in the belief he could turn the man to his side in overthrowing Hiruzen for the title of Hokage. Hinting that the old man should assist him in removing the Sandaime because of the man's past sins against the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan. Danzo was not innocent in the schemes concocted either, but he was sure Yamamoto did not know that, and decided to press onward in the belief that he could effectively manipulate the Uzumaki into unknowingly be his weapon.

Only to have Yamamoto draw his sword and slice into Danzo with deadly precision. The old Uzumaki took Danzo's right arm and eye and used the fire manifesting ability of his Zanpakuto to cauterize the wound instantly. The platoon of Root Nin in hiding rushed to their Master's defense, but were instantly burned alive, and turned into ash before Danzo's remaining horrified eye. The man couldn't even go to the Sandaime Hokage since Root shouldn't even exist now due to Hiruzen having "officially" ordered Root be disbanded now that the Second Shinobi War was over and would only be brought back out should another one manifest itself.

 _Do not test me Shimura Danzo. Or you will find that there are worse things to fear then death!_

Even now the sting to his pride, dignity, body, and soul still stung Danzo fiercely since he was unable to recover from such injuries. Thus forcing him to retire from being an active Shinobi and Hiruzen had put him on as a third Shinobi Advisor. Both to help keep Danzo close by to take a fall if Hiruzen felt it was necessary and to ensure the crippled man felt he was still important to some extent.

Like Danzo, the Sandaime Hokage saw people as tools. But _unlike_ Danzo, the Sandaime Hokage still saw how to use broken tools over throwing them away.

Tsunade had of course tried to heal his injuries, but the Sannin had told Danzo it was not possible, even with her skills. At best could give him a new eye to replace his lost one so he could see better. Danzo turned it down though since he didn't want a normal weak eye to replace his sharp one.

"Yes. I'm sure the permanent mark Yamamoto left on your body and soul has nothing to do with it," commented Hiruzen while smirking at Danzo's crippled state and knew the man was lying straight through his teeth.

(Konoha-The Morgue)

"Ah, the body of Uzumaki Yamamoto himself. Such an intriguing figure. Even in death, his form still looks as imposing as ever. He doesn't even look dead. Just asleep. Don't you agree Jiraiya?" remarked Orochimaru with a grin on his face since he sensed Jiraiya here in the morgue seconds after arriving himself.

"Yeah my heart is all a flutter. Hurry up and get what you need Orochimaru. I want my time to spit on the corpse and give his stupid wrinkled face a punch to take to the other side," commented Jiraiya angrily since he was pissed that not only was Tsunade married to that sissy boy Dan, but not long after their honeymoon...she was pregnant!

She even had the nerve to say that if the child was a in fact boy, it would be named after Yamamoto. It was insulting! Jiraiya felt she should be having _HIS_ child. Not Dan's! HIS! Jiraiya of the Sannin! It was not fair!

"Oh stop complaining Jiraiya. Besides, Tsunade made it clear to you a long time ago that she was not interested in you on such a romantic level. Go write a book or something. It just might help you clear your head of the useless junk swimming within it," commented Orochimaru while Jiraiya bristled at the insult to his mind.

"Shut up teme!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily before he saw Orochimaru frowning.

"Interesting. There is some kind of seal here," remarked Orochimaru while he began his own examination of the old Uzumaki.

"What seal? Let me see!" exclaimed Jiraiya before shoving Orochimaru out of the way and began to examine it himself.

Only for the seal to suddenly activate to suddenly activate and to their shock and sudden horror...the eyes of Uzumaki Yamamoto opened once more. The old man was alive!

And currently had both Sannin by the throat in an iron grip.

"I see. I have been dead for less then a day and already you are here to pilfer from my corpse like vultures smelling dead flesh," commented Yamamoto angrily before sitting up and looking the two dead in the eyes.

"H-How?!" questioned Orochimaru while Jiraiya was thinking the same thing.

"You would be surprised what can be sealed away. While this sudden return is in fact only temporary, its more then enough time needed to take care of you two for your past sins," answered Yamamoto with Orochimaru and Jiraiya realizing what he had done.

Somehow, the old Uzumaki actually sealed away a part of his life force until a certain moment in time where it would unlock, and give Yamamoto a temporary second life.

"We don't know what you are talking abou-ACK!" exclaimed Jiraiya before finding the grip on his throat tighten.

"Do not take me for a fool Jiraiya. I know you two conspired with Hiruzen to destroy my clan. I know it was you two who conspired with Hiruzen to kill Nawaki for his genetic material to use in the unethical experiments Orochimaru here was performing. And I also know it was _you_ Jiraiya, who conspired with Hiruzen, and tried to have Dan killed simply because he was going to marry Tsunade. I spared your miserable lives the much needed death you two deserved because it wasn't your time to die. Now that is no longer an issue. The world has no further need of whelps like the two of you!" exclaimed Yamamoto with his grip on them increasing.

"We weren't the only ones! Danzo was part of it too. So were Koharu and Homura!" said Jiraiya in an attempt to direct the Uzumaki's wrath to them over himself.

"I know that you idiot. I know a many great things you have done. What Orochimaru has done. What Hiruzen has done. What Danzo has done. And of course what his Advisors have done. They will all pay at a later time. Right now, you are the only deaths I need to concern myself with," replied Yamamoto before calling forth his Zanpakuto's power with his mind setting the room ablaze.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Stop! We'll be burned alive!" pleaded Jiraiya while looking into Yamamoto's eyes and saw they were unwavering.

"You say that as if I should care. I made my intentions perfectly clear to my clan what was going to befall me while in Konoha upon my death. They don't need my body. Just my sword. And I assure you, it will survive this fire moving to consume us because it _IS_ the fire! _MY_ Will of Fire!" exclaimed Yamamoto while the flames became more intense.

'No! I have so many potential test subjects I need to gather and experiment on. Theories that need testing!' thought Orochimaru while trying to get out of the man's grip, but was finding it impossible.

And he had just heard of the rumors of where to find the legendary Kusanagi too.

"Your tainted souls shall be purged from this world. Nothing will change that. In doing so, the future will be a much better place for all. Not just Konoha like you intended with the Sandaime in some firm belief you could ascend to some form of Godhood," finished Yamamoto before the fire moved in on all three of them.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Orochimaru and Jiraiya angrily as the fire consumed all three of them before causing a massive explosion.

When the Hokage, Tsunade, Kushina, and a team of ANBU entered the scorched area hours later upon deeming it safe...all that remained was one Uzumaki Yamamoto's Zanpakuto. Fully sheathed, in the middle of the room, and looking completely fine.

As if it had not just been in an enraging inferno and explosion earlier that day.

Hiruzen scowled angrily at the sight. He knew both his students had been here when this unexplained explosion and fire happened earlier. He knew Yamamoto was involved. He _knew_ that this sword was the source of the fire that consumed his two students. That this sword caused the explosion to bring about the figuratively placed icing on the cake. If it weren't for the fact Tsunade and Kushina were here, he would use all his strength, and his power to break the damn thing into multiple pieces.

Sadly, Tsunade along with Kushina were in front of the sword before he could even give the order to his ANBU to get the sword. At the very least, Hiruzen intended to seal the damn thing away, use some kind of excuse that it was too powerful for anyone else to wield, and bury it deep in the Hokage vault. Before he could tell Tsunade or Kushina to give him the sword, they were already heading out the door.

"Where are you heading with that?" asked Hiruzen with Kushina holding it tightly.

"We're sending it back to Uzu. Where it belongs," answered Tsunade stiffly while she did not look at her former sensei.

" _That_ is not going back to Uzu. Its going in the Hokage Vault and be sealed away until further notice," ordered the Sandaime with Kushina glaring at him.

"Its part of the Uzumaki Clan. Hence it belongs in Uzu," countered Kushina with the Sandaime Hokage scowling.

"Its a sword. Nothing more. Anyone can wield it and as such I won't allow its power to fall into irresponsible hands," stated Hiruzen while Kushina glared at him.

"You never liked old man Yama. You always hated him. You, Danzo-teme, Orochi-teme, and Ero-Sennin," remarked Kushina while Hiruzen frowned while knowing he had to tread very carefully.

"I didn't hate him Kushina. I just didn't approve of him constantly interfering in matters that were not something he should be interfering with in the first place. Regardless of his intentions," countered Hiruzen while the two women glared at him.

"He only interfered when the time called for it. Because of his interference, both Nawaki and Dan are alive today. Uzu is alive and a strong reliable ally with them using my Medic Program to bolster their strength. The man helped make the transition for Kushina being here easier. He was going to unite the Hyuuga Clan into a single united house through legitimate means!" exclaimed Kushina while Hiruzen since he knew most of the Clan Heads san the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan Head supported Yamamoto on many occasions.

"Regardless, his sword is still too dangerous for anyone to wield. Look what it did here in this room Tsunade. Kushina. Because of his weapon, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are now dead. The village is now _weaker_ because of him!" stated Hiruzen while Tsunade glared at him.

"And just _why_ were those two here in the first place? Neither of them had the right to be here. Much less to see him," said Tsunade while Hiruzen bit back a curse at the slip up of mentioning those two being here.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it was to pay their respects to such a great man," lied Hiruzen while Kushina and Tsunade glanced at each other.

You didn't need to be an Uzumaki sensor to know the Hokage was lying about that.

"I doubt it sensei. Regardless, I'm not surrendering Yamamoto-sama's sword to you or to Konoha. I have already spoken to Garp-sama about this prior to now. He's claiming the sword as a clan relic and thus will not allow Konoha to have the sword in the village's possession. Something about 'Konoha's tainted fire' in the letter when reading his reply," said Tsunade while Hiruzen glared at her.

"And I'm saying the sword is not theirs to claim. I don't care what clan Yamamoto was born from. That sword is not leaving Konoha or the vault. It is my command as Hokage and it will obeyed!" replied Hiruzen while the ANBU moved to take it from Kushina.

"Try and Uzu will end the alliance with Konoha! Not only that, but the Senju Clan will leave this village, and any other clan that chooses to follow," threatened Tsunade with Hiruzen looking shocked before frowning and ordered his ANBU to freeze with a simple gesture of the hand.

"You would abandon the village your family helped build?" questioned Hiruzen while Tsunade glared at him.

"If this village is going to spit on the legacy of my family? Then yes I will leave it to fall down because of people like you who are causing it to rot from the inside! Just admit it sensei, ever since you have become Hokage, there has been an ever growing dislike for the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha. Kushina saw it growing up and was able to endure it thanks to Yamamoto-sama and Grandma Mito. I saw it too. So did Nawaki and even Dan as the years went by when looking at the people. There was even the three different failed break-in attempts at the Senju Clan home with evidence suggesting the culprits were after Uzumaki Clan secrets. The fact someone tried to enter using means only a friend could get into the home in secret suggests someone inside Konoha was responsible. At first, I thought the people were hating the Uzumaki Clan because Kushina herself wasn't from here originally. But now I realize they are doing it due to them being stupid and arrogant while someone high up has been secretly urging them on," replied Tsunade while her former sensei just stared back at her and she knew he knew about them.

What she didn't know was Jiraiya was the one behind them. But the Uzumaki Seals when it came to security were second to none. Jiraiya had barely managed to make it out of the house all three times barely alive. He was "officially" on a long term mission during each attempt so no one would question if the man suddenly came back to Konoha with a "new understanding" of Fuinjutsu. Jiraiya also had to lay low following these events due to his injuries requiring time to heal and it was only due to his false alibi that no one suspected it was him.

Though Hiruzen was now wondering if perhaps Yamamoto knew, but chose not to reveal anything because he decided it was better used as optional leverage in the future. Hiruzen also wondered if perhaps Tsunade and Kushina knew due to Yamamoto telling them so they would keep their guard up around Jiraiya.

"That's a heavy accusation to be made by you Tsunade. One close to being called treason if the implication in your voice behind it being me is any indication," remarked Hiruzen while Tsunade just looked at him.

"Is it true sensei? Swear on the life of your wife and children that you had nothing to do with any of it? Or the law you tried to pass stating those born of foreign nationality can never become Hokage? Even if the person proves they are not only qualified, but loyal to a fault, and have served Konoha faithfully? You know, the one you tried to push through when neither Nawaki nor myself were around to vote against due to missions when the time came to decide on the issue," questioned Tsunade while Hiruzen glaring at her.

"That law is to protect us from foreign people from becoming the leader of this village and destroying us from within. Who is to say a ninja from another village like Iwa or Kumo leaves under the pretense of defecting, becomes Hokage years later, and then uses his or her position to weaken us to the point where our enemies can crush us with ease?!" challenged Hiruzen while Tsunade and Kushina stayed silent for a second before Tsunade smirked.

"You didn't deny being apart of the past crimes I mentioned earlier," remarked Tsunade while Hiruzen's eyes narrowed.

"I am the Hokage. You don't have the _right_ to judge me on my decisions whether they are possibly ethical or not. In this case, every action I have done is beyond reproach. Now give my ANBU that damn sword or you two will be thrown in jail for treason and kept there until the next Hokage is appointed," threatened Hiruzen while Kushina's eyes were now narrowing before she felt a faint pulse of assurance from the sword.

Getting what the sword was telling her, Kushina stepped forward to the total surprise of Tsunade, and gave it to the ANBU Captain. Only, as soon as she let go of it, Kushina, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and the other ANBU with them watched in horror as the new holder was consumed in fire by the sword and turned into ash.

 _Not worthy to hold._

Those were the four words that echoed throughout the room before the now hovering weapon flew to Kushina's hands.

"You knew that would happen," accused Hiruzen while Kushina smirked.

"Prove it," Kushina shot back while Hiruzen continued to glare.

"Face it sensei. You lost this round. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were here to see Yamamoto-sama's body unlawfully. They paid the price for whatever reason they were down here with their lives. So did that ANBU just now in trying to take Yamamoto-sama's sword from Kushina. How many more people have to die until you get the message?" remarked Tsunade with her former sensei saying nothing.

"Let's go. Garp-sama will want this back in Uzu immediately," commented Kushina with Tsunade nodding.

'Damn it! If another Uzumaki Clan member wields that blade, it will mean someone on par with Yamamoto himself will be around to cause problems. Add in Orochimaru's own death and Jiraiya's has damaged Konoha considerably. With the former's R&D projects and the latter's spy network being stalled in the process. It means we will have to rely on the unreliable minds in R&D to fill Orochimaru's genius filled sandals and the Uzumaki Clan for picking up the slack surrounding Jiraiya's spy network. The former isn't that much of a problem, but the latter requires we lean on Uzu more for support, and they have made it clear they are not above cutting ties with those they deem an enemy if the signs are there,' thought Hiruzen while upset the Uzumaki Clan was so influential within Konoha right now.

Hiruzen still couldn't believe the Uzumaki Shrine was removed of all the masks with the contents sent to Uzu and the temple itself was destroyed by Yamamoto himself. He had intended for Orochimaru to secretly visit the temple after Mito died to see if the man could learn the secrets behind it. Kushina wouldn't have been an issue since Hiruzen would have kept her away from it, but Yamamoto, Mito, and the Uzumaki Clan had all meddled in his schemes.

Preventing the near annihilation of the Uzumaki Clan or order to monopolize the right to having the Kyuubi in Konoha.

The Senju Clan having a second chance to rise up again after their own moment of near extinction and thus prevented Hiruzen from monopolizing their power for his own gains.

Taking of the Shinigami Masks from the Uzumaki Clan Shrine. Those could be used to free any soul from the Shinigami and thus could possibly be used to cheat the deity of any soul in its possession. Namely himself! Hiruzen wanted to live forever to wield the power of a God and crush his enemies underfoot without anyone knowing the truth until it was too late to stop him. Many would tell Hiruzen that his children were his true legacy and true means of immortality, but the Sandaime Hokage thought those people telling him such things were idiots. His children or future Grandchildren weren't an extension of immortality for him.

Only Immortality was considered immortality.

His only hope now in salvaging this situation was finding the perfect successor to his title as Hokage and ensure this person finished it. Or at least found a way to bring him back in a way that would allow Hiruzen to live forever afterwards. Something Hiruzen himself knew he would quite possibly not given how long it would actually take to remotely fix his plan and train a worthy successor to carry said plan out.

Because even Hiruzen knew that even with the Edo Tensei, for all its greatness, it was not true immortality, and the titled Kami no Shinobi had no intention of being a puppet to the one using it on him.

(A/N: YAY! Another long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Yamamoto is no more. He is dead. I couldn't keep him around forever until Naruto was born or rather _reborn_. Many of you sent me reviews asking about Nagato not being among the orphans in the previous chapter so I hope what happened in this chapter helped explain all of that to those who did not understand why that was the case. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Similar Yet Different

Sure enough, time had gone by with the passing of Uzumaki Yamamoto along with the sudden surprising deaths of Orochimaru, and Jiraiya of the Sannin. As time progressed, Konoha grew stronger despite the loss of three strong Shinobi who helped defend the village with their strength. The only one who really wasn't enjoying the village's current prosperity as much was (surprisingly) the Sandaime Hokage and it was quite clear to those around him (and knew him) knew why that was the case.

Two of his students were now dead. The Uzumaki Clan was alive and thriving with each passing year. Kushina was visiting them every so often to keep up with what her clan was doing. Not only that, but his plan to secretly start the Third Shinobi War in order to bring about the secret destruction of the Uzumaki Clan a second time in the process had failed miserably to produce the results he desired. The Uzumaki Clan's strength had practically _doubled_ if not _tripled_ since the previous war with no signs of stopping. They had long since increased their security and their Shinobi were now making sure all guests from Konoha were well monitored when entering the village. Danzo couldn't even get his Root agents Hiruzen allowed him to have on the side to infiltrate the village when an attempt was made to find a weakness that could be exploited. It wouldn't be long now before the Uzumaki Clan was recognized as a Sixth Shinobi village. Even with the Third Shinobi War making its mark known, the Uzumaki Clan was showing none of the signs of being taken down anytime soon.

Even the Sandaime Hokage's own future successor Namikaze Minato, who Kushina was so damn smitten with during her Genin days, and intended to marry wasn't strong enough to keep her rooted to Konoha. In fact, Minato seemed to be like Hashirama in terms of siding with the Uzumaki Clan's way of doing things over Konoha in regards to certain issues. Those specific issues Hiruzen himself chose to either ignore, or had sided with the overall opposition against the Uzumaki Clan with Kushina being their representative in Konoha.

Namely regarding the Hyuuga Clan's Cage Bird Seal. The "noble" clan was fighting the issue tooth and nail despite the Uzumaki Clan having made a legitimate argument over the matter. It was to the point where the Fire Daimyo was going to come to Konoha this week to hear the issue for both sides before rendering his own ruling, which would be considered _final_ in terms of how the issue was decided between the clans.

"You must convince the Fire Daimyo to side with us on this issue Hiruzen. I won't have the _weak_ members of my clan merge with the strong. The eldest born rules the Main and the younger sibling serve in the Branch. That is the way of the world. Those are the rules of nature!" exclaimed Hibachi, who was showing his age by this point, and intended to have his eldest Hiashi rule within a few years.

Maybe half a decade from now at most!

"I know that Hibachi. I know! I intend to side with you on this. But it won't be easy. This issue has been around since Yamamoto was alive and you fell into his trap of demanding proof his clan made a version of the seal _everyone_ in your clan could wear. You are quite fortunate that I have been able to properly stall the decision for so long since this started and the war we are currently having gives us some leverage to hold off on the issue until the war is resolved," said Hiruzen with Hibachi snorting.

"So you say Hokage-sama. But the war won't last forever. And you won't be the Hokage forever. Rumor has it you will be passing the hat to your successor, who just happens to be _in love_ with Uzumaki Kushina. The very same Kushina, who wants the seal altered so my entire _family_ can wear it," countered Hibachi while seeing Hiruzen's eyes narrowing at his words.

"Perhaps, but you forget yourself Hibachi. You forget that once I step down, I will be in a position to become a member of the Shinobi Advisory Council. My years of wisdom in being the longest running Hokage to date thus far will have a great deal of influence on my successor when we discus things. Add in Danzo, Koharu, and Homura, we will be sure to influence Minato to follow the course we set for him. Besides, my original plan was to name Orochimaru as my successor, but as you well know...the dead can't become Hokage," said Hiruzen with Hibachi huffing.

"Just bring them underfoot Hiruzen. I will not have my clan and its traditions destroyed by sentimental fools, who believe in a _loving family_ over a strong clan hierarchy," said Hibachi before leaving with a look of annoyance on his face.

The man was not one for family. Or for love. Why would he? Love was a weakness. It did not unite families or clans. It tore them apart! That was what his Father told him and his Father before him and his Father before him since the beginning of their clan. It was all about genetics. The superior genes in the blood that ruled over the clan and made it what it was today. It was nature. It was the law of all creation and all things. The eldest child always ruled while the youngest siblings served him or her until their dying breath. In the eyes of the Hyuuga Clan, the eldest child was _always_ the strongest, as they always in inherited the strongest traits from the parents, and the siblings were given the weakest. The left over traits. These weak traits that, if it were possible, would easily be discarded or thrown away like trash. Thrown away as if they were clothing or material possessions unfit for a clan of "noble ancestry" like the Hyuuga Clan.

'It will not be easy. Tsunade supports Kushina and so does Nawaki. At least Tsunade is too busy to be at the meeting. Raising her son requires that she spend more time at home when she's not working at the hospital. I still can't believe she named the brat after that damn Uzumaki. No doubt she did it to spite me and Jiraiya. Still, chances are either Dan or Nawaki will be at the meeting instead of her,' thought Hiruzen while thinking back to how things had changed since Jiraiya and Orochimaru's death.

Naturally, the people of Konoha mourned. Most of them anyway. After Jiraiya had died, Nawaki had taken over to being the sensei of team 7, and saw potential in Minato. After the team was disbanded when all three graduated to Chuunin, Nawaki had begun training Minato personally. The young Senju, like Jiraiya before him, had seen the potential in the young Namikaze, and wanted to see it grow. Hence why Nawaki showed the blonde man some of the things in the Senju library his Great Uncle Tobirama surrounding time/space Ninjutsu and seals used to mark places you wanted to teleport. Minato had shown he had a gift for Fuinjutsu and using it like Tobirama did during his younger years.

In fact, Minato told Nawaki that he was on the verge of making his own version of it called the Hiraishin no Jutsu. That when perfected, would allow him to get to different locations almost instantly, and stop his enemies before they could do any harm. The Senju encouraged Minato's talents and even convinced Kushina to help him with the sealing formula since such a thing was going to be extremely complex. Even for an Uzumaki.

Minato's growing strength made him a prominent candidate to become Hokage, but there were a few other contenders in the wing. Like Hatake Sakumo for one. The man was also shown talent as a Shinobi and considered by man as a rival of Minato's in the same way that Danzo had been Hiruzen's rival for the seat. Given how Minato was with Kushina, the Sandaime was tempted to change his nomination from the Namikaze to Hatake and even try pitting the two against each other.

And he was tempted to try that option. And why not? The two were very much alike in many aspects. Just like Hiruzen and Danzo were in their younger years. Hiruzen could easily pit these two Shinobi from Konoha against each other, manipulate them both, and create a bitter feud between them in order to keep the two on their toes. Never to trust the other completely and harden their hearts and minds in the belief absolute power is the only friend one should have in this world. Not your friends, family, wives, children, or anyone for that matter. Only power and ambition.

BUT, the years were showing on the Sandaime Hokage. His hair was lighter. Strands of grey and white were among the colors in the strands. His face was not so young anymore, but wrinkled in certain parts. His age had required he narrow and squint his eyes when reading something. His bones creaked and ached more with each passing day. Chakra or no chakra, Hiruzen knew he was getting old now. His body was not what it once was ten or even five years ago. It wouldn't be long before time demanded a qualified successor be named to one day become Hokage in his place. Danzo had been silently fuming for a few years now at that prospect. Not surprising since he knew Hiruzen would _never_ allow his old rival to take over in his place and the rumored chosen successor was not one for the old war hawk ways Danzo embraced.

Not only that, but Danzo's age, and his past injuries thanks to Yamamoto were catching up to the man too. Everyday was agony for the war hawk no matter how much he tried to keep his emotions in check. You could see Danzo was in pain even when you didn't see it on his face due to the limp when walking with his cane. See the subtle muscle in his one remaining hand twitch or his face struggling to maintain a stoic facade.

(Konoha-Uzumaki Clan Home)

"He's up to something," remarked Kushina while she was looking out the window and pouting slightly with a scowl on her face.

"Who?" asked Minato since he was visiting his lover and future wife.

"The old monkey. I can see it in his eyes. I can practically see the smoke coming out of his head from burning his brain with ideas," remarked Kushina while Minato let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure that is just him smoking that pipe of his so damn much. I hear his son Asuma does the same thing with cigs now these days. Strong pair of lungs in that family," said Minato with Kushina scowling further.

"I mean it Minato-kun. Hiruzen won't side with us when this debate with the Hyuuga Clan over their Cage Bird Seal is decided by the Fire Daimyo. He never has sided with us. Not even when Yamamoto-sama was alive," replied Kushina with her eyes going sad at the mention of the elder Uzumaki.

"I know. I miss Yamamoto-sama too. Remember, I met him on several occasions before he died. Such a nice, wise, and kind old man," replied Minato with Kushina letting out a huff.

"Nice?! Bah! He once hit me right on the head simply for calling him an old man. Which he was!" stated Kushina defensively at the end.

"Oh really? I seem to recall someone in this room with red hair getting violent when they called you a tomato head. Wouldn't you just as easily hit someone if they had called you an old woman?" questioned Minato while Kushina narrowed her eyes dangerously at her husband.

"Oh, but no one in their right mind would _dare_ call me am old woman my dear Minato-kun. They know better to say that and my loving future husband knows better to bring up the old insult aimed at me," replied Kushina in a sweet and loving tone that made Minato sweat a little since he knew that tone of voice well.

It was the tone of a woman who would break his balls if he said one word that she felt was out of line.

"Of course they wouldn't dare call you that. What was I thinking?" asked Minato while laughing nervously at her.

"All jokes aside, the idea of Hiruzen siding with the Hyuuga Clan upsets me dearly. Are you sure the Fire Daimyo won't just simply listen to Hiruzen and ignore what we have to say on the issue?" asked Kushina with Minato smiling at her.

"The Fire Daimyo is a reasonable man. Always has been. Just like his Father. Its his son who we should be happy isn't on the throne yet. He's not what you call a...strong in the mind type of person. He's easy to flatter and in some extreme cases, even fool. The exact opposite is his younger brother, but due to the rules of succession, the eldest will become the new Daimyo. Which is actually a shame since the youngest is more like the Father then the eldest," commented Minato with Kushina frowning.

"Then it is a good thing we are nipping this issue in the bud now instead of later. If the Fire Daimyo's baka for an eldest took over before now, I fear our efforts, and old man Yama's own prior to his death would be for nothing," said Kushina with Minato hugging her from behind.

"Calm down Kushina. Trust me when I say this issue will be resolved soon," said Minato calmly while Kushina huffed.

"It better. And just so we are clear, if we don't get our way in this meeting, there will be no 'special make out time' with me for a whole _month_!" stated Kushina while pointing at Minato's chest and the man looked at her in horror.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' yelled Minato inside his head and his libido yelling at the intellectual part of his brain to do everything in its power to win this debate.

The man's future sex life with Kushina depended upon it!

(Hokage Tower-Days Later)

"Thank you for coming Daimyo-sama. Especially during this time of war between the five Shinobi villages," said Hiruzen while bowing to the man in his office.

"Yes. I'm hoping I can resolve this particular issue being generated between the Hyuuga Clan and Uzumaki Clan over this issue surrounding this...Cage Bird Seal?" questioned the Fire Daimyo while sitting in his designated chair with a few of his Advisors and his samurai bodyguards standing at attention behind him.

"Yes. This issue has been going on for awhile now. Since the previous Shinobi War when Uzumaki Yamamoto was still alive," replied Hiruzen while the Fire Daimyo nodded.

"Ah yes. Yamamoto-sama. A great man. Strong and brave. I will truly miss him," said the Fire Daimyo while Hyuuga Hibachi, who was in the room waiting for his opponents gave the Hokage a knowing look.

"Indeed. He was the one who kept hounding the Hyuuga Clan over this issue. I have tried to get them to resolve this peacefully, but Yamamoto has, or rather had been...well...quite angry over the issue. He refused to compromise with the Hyuuga Clan," said Hiruzen, as he saw the Fire Daimyo frown, and turn his head when seeing Kushina enter the room with Minato, Dan, Tsunade with little Yamamoto held in her arms, and of course Nawaki there too for supporting the Kushina.

It was a little intimidating for Hibachi though he hid it well.

"Daimyo-sama, I, Uzumaki Kushina, am here to petition for the removal of the Cage Bird Seal from the Hyuuga Clan," said Kushina politely while keeping herself composed with a regal look not unlike Mito had done when addressing others.

She mentally thanked old man Yama for beating such things figuratively and literally into her skull as a child. The man knew his stuff and knew how to get the message across to others.

Kushina just wished he didn't have to hit so hard to make his points get across with _every_ lesson.

"And I am here to fight it," commented Hibachi while mentally frowning at the Elders not supporting this here with him.

While he knew they had faith in his diplomacy skills, Hibachi also would have liked them here to further prove they supported him in fighting the opposition.

"I will hear both sides. Kushina-san, you may start first," said the Fire Daimyo since he knew the woman wouldn't want to go second.

She was clearly fired up and ready to go. Why delay her passion on the matter from being heard?

"Thank you Daimyo-sama. As you may or may not know regarding this issue, the Cage Bird Seal is a seal used by the Main family of the Hyuuga Clan. It is used by them on the Branch family of the clan itself. Designed to seal the Dojutsu their clan possesses upon their death," explained Kushina in a polite tone.

"And for good reason! People have been trying to steal the secrets behind our Dojutsu for years!" exclaimed Hibachi while glaring at her from his position.

"Don't interrupt her again Hibachi-san. Or I may just side with Kushina out of spite for your rudeness," threatened the Fire Daimyo with Hibachi gritting his teeth.

"Yes Daimyo-sama," said Hibachi while glaring at Kushina.

"Thank you Daimyo-sama. Now as I just explained, the Cage Bird Seal does seal away the Dojutsu based bloodline of the one who has the seal upon their death. What you do _NOT_ know, is the seal used also has a secondary function. A _painful_ secondary function that the Main family uses on the Branch family whenever they see fit to 'discipline' the Branch family," continued Kushina while Hibachi was getting angrier with each passing second.

"A secondary function?" asked the Fire Daimyo curiously.

"Yes. Now, as I mentioned, the Cage Bird Seal itself, is only on the _Branch_ family of the Hyuuga Clan. On their foreheads to be exact. When a Main family member makes a very specific hand sign and adds chakra, the seal activates, and causes the Branch member of the Hyuuga Clan incredible agony that goes directly to their brain," explained Kushina with the Fire Daimyo frowning and looking at Hiruzen.

"It sounds like slavery. Quite barbaric if you ask me. Did you know about this secondary function?" asked the Fire Daimyo to Hiruzen while the Sandaime Hokage looked nervous under his gaze.

"I'm afraid the answer is yes Daimyo-sama. Everyone here in Konoha has known since the founding of the village and from the interactions with the Hyuuga Clan," answered Hiruzen calmly though he could tell Hibachi was giving him a look that said "defend my clan damn you!" while focusing on the Fire Daimyo.

"Unbelievable! Continue Kushina-san. I see you have more to say on the matter," said the Fire Daimyo with anger clearly being shown in his eyes.

"Thank you Daimyo-sama. Now the seal's secondary function can only be used by the Main family of the Hyuuga Clan. And the seal can be used at _anytime_ for _any reason_ by the Main family. I myself once witnessed a Branch family member having his Cage Bird Seal being used on him by an Hyuuga Elder. Simply because that said Elder could use it on 'principle' for what he had called 'necessary usage for keeping the servants in line' and didn't stop until he nearly killed the poor boy. A boy no older then 15 years old I might add," said Kushina while Hibachi looked ready to foam at the mouth.

"A child? You allow this clan to put such a seal on a child?!" questioned the Fire Daimyo angrily with Hiruzen looking more nervous.

"The laws of Konoha made it quite clear that such things fall under Clan Matters and Clan Affairs. All the Shinobi Clans in Konoha have their own autonomy so long as they are loyal to Konoha and unite with everyone to fight outside enemies," replied Hiruzen with the Fire Daimyo looking displeased.

"Continue Kushina-san," commanded the Fire Daimyo.

"Yes Daimyo-sama. The Cage Bird Seal is in short...barbaric. It enslaves any and all who wear it. As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, which specializes in Fuinjutsu, I am ashamed to see such a horrible creation placed on another human being," replied Kushina with the Fire Daimyo nodding since he was familiar with the Uzumaki Clan and knew they were considered to be _THE_ experts in the matter.

"If that were the case, your own clansman, Uzumaki Yamamoto himself, shouldn't have made it for us all those years ago!" exclaimed Hibachi with his temper reaching its limits.

'No! No you idiot!' thought Hiruzen with wide eyes at Hibachi's words.

"Is this true Kushina-san. Did Uzumaki Yamamoto himself make the Cage Bird Seal used by the Hyuuga Clan?" asked the Fire Daimyo while seeing Hibachi was looking smug and Kushina glaring at the Hyuuga Clan.

"Yes _and_ no Daimyo-sama. Uzumaki Yamamoto did in fact make a seal for the Hyuuga Clan on this matter. _However_ , what Hibachi-san failed to say when interrupting me, was the seal Yamamoto-sama made was in fact the _original design_ from what the Hyuuga use now," replied Kushina with the Fire Daimyo raising an eyebrow.

"Original design?" asked the Fire Daimyo with a frown and saw Hibachi starting to panic over his words opening the means to look into this further.

"Yes. Yamamoto-sama originally created the _Dojutsu Protection Seal_ , which I have a copy of the design right here for you to see. I also have a copy of the Cage Bird Seal for you to see as well in order to compare them both in terms of design," said Kushina, as she had all the necessary documents for this battle with the Hyuuga Clan over this seal, and saw Hibachi looking just about ready to explode with rage.

"Yes. The two are clearly different," remarked the Fire Daimyo while looking between the two seals.

"Not only that, but Yamamoto-sama recommended the seal he created be put on the back of the neck where it would be hidden by the Hyuuga's traditionally long hair. That way, no one could ever tell the Hyuuga Clan even had a seal on them unless the person's hair was short enough to see it," added Kushina with the Fire Daimyo nodding while each drawing of the two seals were marked with what each section did so the Feudal Lord could understand exactly what it was he had been staring at for the last few minutes.

"The Hyuuga Clan required a seal with hierarchical requirements. The seal given to us did not give our clan what we wanted," protested Hibachi with Kushina glaring.

"So? You still took the seal he made anyway. Your clan had no right to take the Dojutsu Protection Seal and then _alter_ _it_ to your own specifications. Especially when your clan signed a legal binding contract stating you wouldn't alter it in any shape or form!" stated Kushina while Hibachi growled.

"Lies! The contract was a forgery!" protested Hibachi while the Fire Daimyo looked at the two before focusing on Kushina.

"You have a copy of this contract?" asked the Fire Daimyo with Kushina nodding.

"Yes. As you can see, the signatures below are those of both parties in both clans, who agreed to the terms of the contract. It was even signed by Hibachi's family. Namely his Father _AND_ Grandfather in terms of being a witness and agreeing to the deal itself," said Kushina with the Fire Daimyo nodding.

"Its a fake!" protested Hibachi angrily and fearfully.

"Silence Hibachi. One more word and I will throw you out of here. Besides, this is clearly a legitimate copy of the document. The seals of both clans are on this copy too. Meaning it is not a fake in the slightest. If you wish to challenge this, produce handwriting samples from previous documents from your clan signed by your family Hibachi," replied the Fire Daimyo with Hibachi bit back a hate filled remark he would normally say to a lowly poor commoner on the street.

"As you can see from the contract signed by both clans, the various alterations made to the Dojutsu Protection Seal into the Cage Bird Seal were breach of the contract. They had no business making the alterations in the first place, much less using the Cage Bird Seal on their own family members. It is a seal that enslaves people to another's Will. And as I recall correctly, slavery in any shape or form is still _illegal_ in all of Fire Country," said Kushina with Hibachi wanting to lash out at the woman with his Gentle Fist, but couldn't due to her being so well protected by her "support" in this matter.

"That it is Kushina-san. Slavery is indeed illegal and this Cage Bird Seal clearly enslaves the wearer," remarked the Fire Daimyo while looking from the evidence in front of him to Kushina and finally Hibachi.

"Daimyo-sama, I wish to speak up in the name of the Hyuuga Clan for its right to defend its practices of our traditions," said Hibachi with the Fire Daimyo frowning.

"I fail to see how you can defend these 'traditions' of yours Hibachi-san. Considering they are unethical and illegal to practice in _MY_ country and in _MY_ Shinobi village," countered the Fire Daimyo while Hibachi looked upset and flustered.

"The Hyuuga Clan has practiced this tradition of using the Cage Bird Seal for years for the security of our bloodline. It has allowed those wearing it to protect those who do not wear it in he Main family," replied Hibachi while the Fire Daimyo frowned.

"And _why_ do the Main family not wear this seal? If you truly wish for proper security of your clan's Dojutsu, why not have a seal in which _ALL_ from within your clan can wear? And who in your clan decides who wears the Cage Bird Seal and who does not?" asked the Fire Daimyo with Hibachi trying to mentally prepare himself.

"The seal is to keep a hierarchical structure within the clan. Where the servants of the Branch family serve the Main. The weak serve the strong. The Cage Bird Seal supplies that and prevents the servants from possibly revolting against us since their numbers are larger then ours. Hyuuga females are very fertile and produce children more often then not with twins if not triplets. As such, the Eldest child stays in the Main while the other children sired from there on out become part of the Branch family. Only the strongest of our genetics live in the Main family while the weak become the Branch to serve us as the labor force in any way we demand it," stated Hibachi while the Fire Daimyo stroked his white beard in thought to his words.

"And just _how_ exactly do you know the Eldest child is the strongest?" questioned the Fire Daimyo with Hibachi pausing for a second in confusion.

"Its only natural. The Eldest is _always_ the strongest. The younger siblings are tested of course, but by the time we have the siblings spar with each other to test this, its clear the Eldest is always comes out on top as the victor," replied Hibachi with the Fire Daimyo frowning.

"But such matches are unfair due to the conditions they are both raised in. The Eldest is given the best food, clothing, teachers for how to use your Gentle Fist, and to use your bloodline to its fullest potential. The younger sibling or siblings do not have that because they are already sent to the Branch family where they are conditioned to always submit outright to the Main family as you just said earlier. Who is to say the younger sibling is not the stronger of the two, yet is forced to have the Cage Bird Seal on them, and unable to reach their full potential. Even more so if the siblings happen to be twins!" countered the Fire Daimyo with Hibachi frowning.

"With all due respect Daimyo-sama, but not even you can challenge years upon years of conditioning, breeding, and traditions the Hyuuga Clan has perfected since the Warring Clans Era," Hibachi shot back with Hiruzen letting out a groan.

'Idiot!' thought Hiruzen knowing the pride of this Hyuuga in front of him was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Can't I? You underestimate my reach Hibachi-san. I understand you yourself have twins in your family, correct?" questioned the Fire Daimyo with Hibachi nodding with a frown.

"I do," answered Hibachi with the Fire Daimyo nodding.

"Good. Then we can easily _test_ your belief on the Eldest being the strongest. Depending on what I see will determine my overall decision regarding this issue. From what I have already heard so far, the Cage Bird Seal is a barbaric thing that should never have existed in the first place, and the fault of its existence lies only with the Hyuuga Clan. You had a perfectly good seal to use thanks to the Uzumaki Clan and decided to change it despite a binding contract stating otherwise," replied the Fire Daimyo with Hibachi looking very confused and so did the others around him.

"With all due respect Daimyo-sama, but...are you going to ban the use of the Cage Bird Seal? Just so I am understanding you correctly," stated Kushina with the Fire Daimyo nodding.

"Officially? Yes I am. I find it too horrible and too barbaric to be allowed as a continued practice. However, Hibachi's claim of the Eldest being superior to the younger sibling of a family has my interest for other reasons entirely. I want to put what this man believes to the test by having his twin children fight each other," answered the Fire Daimyo while seeing Hibachi go pale in the face and sputtering.

"Daimyo-sama! Surely this...this...I...you can't...!" protested Hibachi before looking at Hiruzen for some form of help.

Only to get none.

"Produce your twin children immediately Hibachi-san. I want them to fight each other with everything they have in terms of skills, strength, and ability. Kushina-san will also be there with you to ensure no one tries to influence the match before it even starts," said the Fire Daimyo with Hibachi looking ready to have a seizure or a heart attack.

'A test? For what purpose? He's already made his decision? So why...why have my sons fight?!' thought Hibachi while leaving with the others to assist in this moment.

"May I ask what brought this unexpected event on Daimyo-sama?" asked Hiruzen in the hopes he could get a glimpse of the man's plans for having Hibachi's twin sons fight each other in front of him.

"You can ask, but I will not give you the answer Hiruzen. I find my time here in Konoha to be most... _vexing_ in terms of what I have heard one of your clans doing since the very founding of this village. Do any other clans participate in such barbarism with the use of Fuinjutsu?" questioned the Fire Daimyo while glancing at the Hokage.

"No Daimyo-sama. The Hyuuga Clan is the only one that uses the Cage Bird Seal or anything remotely related to it," answered the Hokage while the Fire Daimyo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Good. Because if they did and you allowed it, I would be considering the idea of moving for you to be replaced sooner then later," commented the Fire Daimyo before getting up from his chair and making his way to the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

(Hyuuga Compound-Short Time Later)

"This is outrageous! I won't accept this decision. Even if he is the Fire Daimyo, our clan has a long line of traditions, and I for one will not tolerate some outsider no matter how high the pedigree to influence them!" exclaimed a Hyuuga Elder angrily.

"The decision is no longer up to you Elder-san. The Fire Daimyo has spoken. The Cage Bird Seal is to be stopped in its use from here on out," said Kushina with a frown on her face despite the fact she was happy with the decision.

"Foreign whore! You and your clan of island foreigners just couldn't leave well enough alone!" exclaimed the Hyuuga Elder before being super punched by Kushina through the wall.

"You're so lucky Yamamoto-sama isn't here or he would have burned your clan home to the ground until only ashes remained!" exclaimed Kushina angrily.

'I am so glad she's not angry at me right now,' thought Minato while seeing the woman he loved was ready for a fight in her pissed off state.

"Let's just get this over with," said Hibachi while giving Hizashi a look saying "lose the match or you die!" before looking at Hiashi with a "dominate and don't hold back!" glare.

"Don't even think about taking a dive. You fight with everything you've got," whispered Kushina to Hizashi while the man had mixed feelings about it.

On one hand, if he did win, chances are the Hyuuga Elders of the Main family would use the Cage Bird Seal on him regardless of the Fire Daimyo's decree. On the other, if he did take a dive, it would only prove his Father's belief in keeping the Eldest as the leader, and the sibling under thumb to serve to be correct. The Cage Bird Seal would be gone from use to future generations. Which Hizashi was very grateful for since he did want to have a child of his own one day, but the belief that gave the Cage Bird Seal the purpose and the strength to become apart of the clan traditions would remain.

'If I fight and win, I will most certainly die. But my death will bring new life and hope into our divided clan for the next generation. If I fight and lose on purpose, I will most likely live, but...the chance of the Cage Bird Seal returning in the future in some other twisted form will remain,' thought Hizashi before seeing the Fire Daimyo walk into the sparring room the Hyuuga used for these sort of things.

'Brother, I know what you are thinking. I hate the seal too. But to lose to you is not an option. Father will kill us both. He has no problem with performing such an act and going off to sire some bastard with one of the Branch family women he believes will give him the heir he wants before retiring as Clan Head,' thought Hiashi while knowing and his own brother knowing their Father never cared about their Mother.

She was a breeding tool. Pulled from "fertile stock" he called it. Hiashi and Hizashi knew their Mother didn't love him either. That her only joy in life before she past away years ago was to give life to strong twin boys. Boys she raised to the best of her ability to love each other and not let some damn Cage Bird Seal stand in the way of brotherly bonds. Of course their Father tried to stamp it out of them. Saying "Hyuuga traditions!" this in one rant and "protecting Hyuuga genetics!" that in another. Hiashi had played the ever dutiful son to his Father and obeyed his every command while secretly apologizing to his brother for having to play it in the first place since some of the commands were designed to hurt Hizashi as a means of keeping the twin submissive.

"I take it that these two have not been influenced in anyway prior to my arrival to see this match?" asked the Fire Daimyo while he and Hiruzen entered the room and sat down to watch the match.

"Not _directly_. But their Father has given them meaningful stares and I don't have to be a Yamanaka Clan member to know what those words were behind the stares," said Kushina with Hibachi and the Hyuuga Clan Elders glaring at her.

"Then let me make this perfectly clear. Under no circumstances are either competitor in this match to lose on purpose. You two will fight in this spar and put your full effort into the match. Failure to do something dishonest will not be tolerated and the offending party will be severely... _punished_!" stated the Fire Daimyo while the twins looked at him and both nodded in understanding.

Neither could hold back or fake a loss. The only thing worth noting was this match was not to the death. Which was good overall for the Hyuuga twins since neither wanted to kill the other.

'I don't care what the Fire Daimyo says about this match. Should Hizashi win, I will kill him myself in front of everyone, and ensure one way or another my way is seen as the correct one!' thought Hibachi while looking at Hizashi removing the cloth on his forehead to show his Cage Bird Seal so everyone would know who was who in this match.

Hibachi was also mentally saying "lose to your brother or else!" to Hizashi though it was unknown if the young Hyuuga would listen.

"Ready? Begin!" commanded the Fire Daimyo with the two twins of the Hyuuga Clan getting into their fighting stances and attacked each other.

"I still don't see the point in this Daimyo-sama. You have already made your decision regarding the Cage Bird Seal," remarked Hiruzen while seeing Hizashi surprisingly hold his own against Hiashi.

"Just call it simple curiosity of a... _personal nature_ ," replied the Fire Daimyo while Hiashi landed a few hits on Hizashi, but the younger of the twins stayed strong.

'Why isn't Hizashi losing? He's actually holding his own against Hiashi. Damn it boy! I will not be made a fool out of by your sudden hope for the future. You are Fated to be a Branch family member and serve your betters,' thought Hibachi angrily while seeing his youngest son pushing Hiashi back.

'Such strength. Such purpose in Hizashi now. Brother, am I the weaker one between us? Or is it because you are more motivated to win?' thought Hiashi while seeing his brother was moving faster and more deadly then he had in their previous spars together.

Was Hizashi holding back this whole time? And for what purpose?

"It would seem Hizashi isn't as weak as his Father would make him out to be in terms of strength and skill," remarked Kushina while slowly, but surely seeing the fight going in Hizashi's favor.

"Indeed. Hizashi is doing very well. Though I think the motivation behind winning the match is definitely a deciding factor here. He clearly wants it more," said Dan while he saw Hiashi trying to force Hizashi on the defensive now with more determination in his eyes and both brothers trying to outdo the other.

"Still, Hiashi is still the more aggressive one despite Hizashi's determination," remarked Minato knowing Hiashi was taught to be aggressive in his fighting while Hizashi was conditioned to be submissive in his own when fighting a member of the Main family.

It was difficult not to follow that kind of instinct induced training after doing it for so many years.

"Hizashi is going to win. Just look at him. Even with Hiashi getting more aggressive, Hizashi is showing he's not the weak submissive thing his Father claimed in the meeting room. Eldest being the strongest my right foot! That's not always the case. Its not about who is first born. Its about who is more qualified to lead," remarked Kushina since she knew old man Yamamoto could have easily become Clan Head again and replaced Garp, but chose not to because he knew Garp was suited to lead the clan.

'From what I'm seeing, Kushina's thoughts on the matter are not wrong,' thought the Fire Daimyo while thinking of his own children and their personalities.

On one hand, his eldest was, by the birthright laws of succession, the one to rule upon his Father's death, and take over Fire Country. But the boy was...a bit simple minded in how he did things. His mind did not seem to focus on the important issues at hand. He seemed to always let others make opinionated decisions for him based on _their desires_ and _their_ _interests_ rather then think things over properly. His youngest was the exact opposite. The Fire Daimyo's youngest had focused on studying, learning, training himself even with the samurai should the time come to fight for what was his own, and understanding the needs of how to run the country. Some of his Advisors implored him to have his youngest take the throne since he clearly wanted to make the country's future become strong. The more _traditional_ Advisors claimed the Eldest should rule simply because he was the Eldest and was his right to rule on birthright alone.

'I must win this match. Not just for the future of the Branch family. Not even for my own future child or children I will one day have in the years to come. But also for myself! To prove that I can be just as strong if not stronger then my brother. To prove that my Father is wrong. I _must_ win to break the cycle. This is my one chance to bring about change. A chance to break the chains of Fate that bind our clan down amongst the changing of the times!' thought Hizashi before saw his chance in his brother's weakened stance and struck with deadly precision.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Hiashi, as he was hit by Hizashi's attack, and sent flying back with his body staying on the ground...defeated.

Hyuuga Hizashi had won.

"Hyuuga Hizashi is the winner. Congratulations dear boy on your victory," said the Fire Daimyo with Hizashi bowing to the man before moving to help his twin brother up.

Only to stumble and fall to the ground while screaming out in pain with his seal active for all to see. His Father was to his right, the hand sign in place, and a face showing absolute anger at his son winning his match.

"You will pay for disobeying the traditions of the clan Hizashi. I don't care if you are my son. You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan and my blood!" stated Hibachi while seeing his youngest son crying out in pain.

"Hibachi! Stop this at once! I command it!" exclaimed the Fire Daimyo angrily.

"I don't care if you are the Fire Daimyo. I don't care about your rulings on the Cage Bird Seal or what you decree following this _farce_ of a match. I will not allow my weakest _son_ to have delusions of grandeur in believing he is anything, but what _I say_ he is in life, and in this clan. I am his Father, his better, his superior, and I say my son _dies_ before having a chance to enjoy the taste of his victory. A victory he should have _never_ tasted!" replied Hibachi while seeing Hizashi cry out in pain.

Of course, before he could say, or do anything else, the man was struck from the side by Hiashi of all people. The hit had disabled the arm along with the hand attached to it, thus making the hand sign falling limp. Before Hibachi could say anything to his eldest son in the form of demanding an explanation, Hiashi had struck again with his strikes aimed at disabling his Father further, and rendering him a lump of flesh on the ground.

"T-Traitor!" gasped Hibachi while Hiashi didn't even flinch at him.

'That's almost amusing considering he is more traitorous right now then I could ever hope to be in his eyes,' thought Hiashi while his Father struggled to stand.

"I trained you. Raised you properly as my son to be a proper Clan Head. To be the future of our clan. To keep the Branch family in line. You weak brother in line. And this is how you repay me? With betrayal?!" demanded Hibachi while staring up at his son.

"You actually sound surprised Father. Is it really so shocking that my love for my brother is stronger then the love I have for my Father? Especially when there was no love for you to begin with?" asked Hiashi with Hibachi spat at his son's feet.

"Love. Bah! You should be loyal to me simply on duty to the clan alone! Love is nothing to me! Just a word. An empty word. Genetics, lineage, and the bloodline traits coming from the strongest of our line. They are all that matter. It is the duty of this clan to keep such things from being changed. It is the way of nature! The eldest child among siblings rules over all and those said siblings _must_ serve him or her no matter how much they may dislike it. That is the way of things Hiashi. By betraying me, you have betrayed what our clan stands for in life. And for what? For love! A useless emotional concept that has no business being apart of this clan!" exclaimed Hibachi angrily.

"I'm not surprised you would say that. You never loved our Mother. It didn't matter if she was strong in her own right. You didn't love her for herself. Her personality. Her smile. Her wit. Her own way of doing things. You just care about genetics and breeding," said Hiashi while Hibachi continued to glare.

"As I said, love has no business in our clan. I only tolerated her _love_ for you and Hizashi because it was necessary at the time. My way of teaching either of you wasn't working, but her way was making progress. I had to stomach her showing love for you two for so long I was pleased beyond measure when it was no longer required. I knew the beliefs she instill in you could be stamped out easily because they were weaker then mine. It was the only thing about your Mother that was weak. Her love for her children and beliefs in a loving family," said Hibachi with Hiashi frowning at him.

"The other clans follow her belief easily enough. We should be able to do it too," replied Hiashi with Hibachi looking at him now like he just told him the Biju were living entities entitled to have freedom.

"They are not our clan! Our clan is the most prestigious and strongest clan out of all the others. More then the Uchiha, Senju, and the Uzumaki! All through our way of doing things! The best form of breeding, traditions, and clan policies have allowed us to rise above our so called rivals. And you would throw it all away!" exclaimed Hibachi with Hiashi sighing.

"What is the point of being at the top of the mountain Father? What is the point of it all, if there is no one you love to share it with? Or have you forgotten the simple fact that the mountain top is always cold and lonely? You might as well sit on a throne and rule over dead bodies as their King," replied Hiashi while Hibachi struggled to stand despite his injuries.

"I would still be a King!" Hibachi shot back at his son.

"Yes. But you would be the King of _Nothing_. And a King is only a true King if he rules over people and the people wish to be ruled under him willingly," countered Hiashi with his Father looking furiously at him.

"And I would _still_ rather be the King of Nothing. For it is far better then be a _peasant_ of everything!" Hibachi said before he was picked up by Minato and Dan and escorted out of the room.

"My apologies that you had to see that Daimyo-sama," said Hiashi while his brother was supported by Tsunade and Kushina.

"No need. I proves not everyone is fit to be a parent. I trust the man's actions will direct you on how to be a _proper_ parent to your future children Hizashi-san. Hiashi-san," said the Fire Daimyo with the twins nodding.

"Yes Daimyo-sama," said the twins at the same time.

"Good. Family is important. But also who runs it as well. I see now, it is not the eldest child of a family who is meant to rule. But the one who trains for it. Studies for it. The one who prepares to rule so they can rule well. The strongest and most worthy of ruling whether it be a clan or country is not the first born child. But the one who actually puts in the effort," said the Fire Daimyo with his words seeming to be an ominous revelation in regards to not only the Hyuuga Clan's future...but the future of his own country.

With the matter now officially resolved, the Fire Daimyo left with Kushina, Tsunade, Hizashi, and Hiashi without looking back. If one of them had, they would have noticed Hiruzen was not too pleased by this turn of events, and neither were the Hyuuga Elders. They had not expected Hizashi to win. Nor did they expect the actual reason behind the Fire Daimyo wanting this match in the first place and were unable to stop it. Hiruzen now realized the Fire Daimyo was seeing if his _youngest_ son was more worthy of leading Fire Country then the eldest son.

Hiruzen didn't like that. For one, the eldest son of the Fire Daimyo would be easier to manipulate over his younger sibling. The Hokage knew the Fire Daimyo's eldest son was a rather pompous young man. Always believing anything someone told him and had no idea on how to run things properly. Not without the aid of his Advisors. Some of these Advisors did not have the interest or the overall good of Fire Country in their heart. Some of them were itching for the day when the new Daimyo could be manipulated with ease and could pilfer money into their own wallet. Such people Hiruzen wanted to have under thumb so he could use them to call in favors to get the new Feudal Lord to listen what the Hokage had to say on matters.

But now...now that wouldn't happen.

And deep down within his own aging heart, the Sandaime Hokage found himself blaming Uzumaki Yamamoto for this. Everything that man did when he came back to the world had ruined the means for Konoha being the dominant power throughout the Elemental Countries. The Uzumaki Clan was thriving when they should be dead! Tsunade was happy and had a child when she should be focused on doing her ninja duties over being a wife and Mother. Kato Dan and Senju Nawaki should be dead instead of alive. Hiruzen's two other students were dead when they should be alive! His Prodigy for a student who would have revolutionized Konoha's R&D into transferring bloodlines was dead. His other student, who was Konoha's Spymaster, and village's own skilled Fuinjutsu Master was dead!

And now this nonsense!

'Damn you Yamamoto. Even now you are hurting my dreams for Konoha from beyond the grave after all these years of being dead! Its bad enough you destroyed my plans so far when alive and killed my students following your death, but _THIS_...this I will not stand for in the slightest! I will crush the Uzumaki Clan into submission and I will make any Jinchuriki of Kyuubi the village's personal weapon. Whether they know it or not!' thought Hiruzen while wondering if he could possibly stall this transition with the Cage Bird Seal by using the war as an excuse.

And prolong the war as much as possible until he could counter the decision itself.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! Hope you enjoyed it. Christmas has come and gone. Now we are heading into the New Year of 2016! Its been a crazy year for me personally. Won't say how, but it has been crazy, and just leave it at that. Saw some new fics get posted and some old ones get updated. Don't stop writing you guys. I won't either. Sorry not all of my older fics got updated. I'll keep trying to update them next year when I am not job hunting or playing video games. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Crisis Averted

Hyuuga Hibachi's public execution had not been a pleasant affair. Not one bit. Well, not for Konoha anyway. If anything, it had once again become a rude wakeup call for the populace at hand. A rude awakening to the various clans within Konoha and how certain clans (namely the Hyuuga) were not as "noble" as they claimed to be when compared to others. Of course, all of the other clans _knew_ of the Hyuuga Clan's Cage Bird Seal. You would have to be an idiot _NOT_ to know about it to some degree when working with the Hyuuga from the Branch family and seeing the seal on their foreheads. Contrary to some kind of popular belief, the Hyuuga did take off their headbands at times, and those of the Branch family could not hide the seal they wore on their heads. Some had done so with a cloth wrapped around their heads underneath their hiate, but not always.

If anything, it even helped determine who in the clan was Branch from the Main family since the Main family never did wear something over their foreheads.

Not that it mattered anymore. Hibachi's execution (which he was vocally defiant of the Daimyo until the end) struck the point home and the Fire Daimyo stated his own reason behind it. It easily made the whole issue regarding the execution and the Cage Bird Seal surrounding it quite pointless. Naturally, the other Hyuuga Elders were against not only the execution of their fellow Elder, but the order to remove the Cage Bird Seal in all its form from the clan records. Meaning everything written on paper, every design, and just about anything from its creation to the implementation of the damn Fuinjutsu was to be destroyed. All of which was done under the watchful eyes of the Daimyo's samurai, Minato, and Kushina since they knew the Hyuuga Elders along with their supporters from within the Main family would try something.

Not that it mattered however, the Fire Daimyo had made it clear to everyone in Konoha that he was putting the village on notice and to not press their luck in violating anymore laws of his country they ultimately lived in. He made it clear that while Konoha was their home, the village itself was part of Fire Country, and thus not above the laws of the land the village itself called home.

As for the Hyuuga Clan, they went under a major change in terms of uniting the family together in the form of the Dojutsu Protection Seal being put on _ALL_ the members of the clan. Not only that, but the Fuinjutsu was placed on the back of the necks so not one of the members of the clan hid their foreheads in shame. Now they could walk amongst their fellow clan members as equals, the Main family now having to partake or share in doing the same chores, and duties in maintaining the clan with the Branch family.

In doing so, the clan itself began to heal from years of strain, abuse, and pain caused by the Main family upon the Branch family. Which was a good thing since Hizashi had only recently learned of some Branch family members prior to this moment were planning to secretly perform a coup. against the Main family. It would have failed of course, but the aftermath would have cause the rift to be irreversible. Even more so when Hizashi had planned to inform his brother of this and nip it in the bud before it could be enacted. It would have been swept under the rug of course so not even the Sandaime Hokage would know about it.

Fortunately, thanks to the efforts of the Uzumaki Clan, and their share of allies on this touchy issue, such a disastrous crisis was prevented.

And paved way for another one surrounding a member of the Hatake Clan.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

"I see. Hatake Sakumo failed his mission in favor of saving his comrades," commented Hiruzen while looking over the information in front of him.

"Disgraceful. The mission comes first! He should be punished. Publicly too! He brings shame to his clan and the village," added Danzo coldly.

"And how is it disgraceful? How many ninja did he save with his actions? How many of them will get to come home and have a chance to be with families? Loved ones? To be with their wives and husbands? Some of them are expecting parents? How will all these future children grow properly without their sires?" questioned Tsunade since she didn't approve of how Konoha was willing to throw a man like Sakumo under the running away cart.

"While _some_ would consider what Sakumo did to be honorable, it still weakened Konoha in the long run, and all the ninja he saved could have been replaced easily. None of them were from any prominent clans," countered Danzo while Tsunade glared at him.

"All ninja have value Danzo. Whether they are from clans or not. The more ninja skilled ninja our village has, the better we will be in the long run. Regardless of the mission the team went on being a failure. How many teams have failed and come back home alive? None of them were shamed like you were suggesting. Why this one? Or rather, why this one Shinobi? His skills rival Namikaze Minato. The future Yondaime Hokage," replied Tsunade while Danzo frowned.

Truth was, Danzo wanted to shame Sakumo to the point where the man would doubt himself. Make him question his abilities, skills, and purpose in life. Only for Danzo to secretly recruit him into the fold of his Root forces he was able to restart at the beginning of the Third Shinobi War. With the future Yondaime Hokage's rival in his grasp, Danzo could make for a new kind of power play for the title of Hokage. At the very least he was planning to make Sakumo the heir to his Root organization. At most, Danzo would be the puppeteer behind Hatake whether the man took over the title Hokage or not from Minato.

Thus being the true power in Konoha while no one being the wiser.

Hiruzen would have his successor in Namikaze Minato and Danzo would have his own in Hatake Sakumo. The cycle of their own rivalry would continue long after their death.

"Even still, the actions of Sakumo, no matter how noble during this mission, must be dealt with harshly. He must be made an example of in terms of how all Konoha Shinobi should conduct themselves when on missions. The mission must come first. Always! No exceptions Tobirama-sensei knew this too," countered Danzo while Hiruzen nodded slightly.

"Danzo is right. While Sakumo did a noble thing, the mission must always come first. He will have to be punished for it," added Hiruzen since he knew his time as Hokage was coming to an end so any decision made by him prior to Minato taking over didn't bother him in the slightest.

"And what message does that send the rest of the ninja in this village? Forget about your comrades? Let them die when they could live to fight another day? And what about the families of these ninja? 'Sorry they died, but it is what it is? The mission comes first?' It doesn't exactly inspire patriotic zeal on Konoha's end," remarked Tsunade with many of the others Clan Heads nodding in agreement.

"We shouldn't have to inspire any patriotism from anyone in the village. People born in Konoha, should automatically serve it without question. No exceptions. It is not a choice. It is a duty you are sworn to the moment you are born into this world. If you refuse, it just means you are a traitor, and should be imprisoned for life, if not killed," Danzo shot back coldly since he had believed in automatic servitude to Konoha no matter what.

"One of the concepts my Grandfather believed in was the village working as _whole_. One comrade looking out for the other. How can they trust each other if Konoha decides to punish Hatake Sakumo for doing just that? It sends a message to abandon your comrades and leave them to be killed or possibly worse. Something my Grandfather would frown upon instantly," countered Tsunade while she saw Danzo frown further at her words since they were true and he knew it.

Though that didn't mean he had to like it.

(Konoha Streets-At the Moment)

Hatake Sakumo was not happy. Far from it. In fact, he was more confused then anything. The man had saved his comrades during the mission. Choosing them over it. But rather then everyone being okay with his decision, they were ostracizing him. Why? Didn't the village believe in helping fellow comrades? In friendship? Trust?

"You look troubled?" remarked Uzumaki Nagato, who was visiting from Uzu to see his cousin Kushina with his teammates.

"Is it that obvious?" questioned Sakumo while looking at the young red haired Uzumaki in front of him.

"Quite. I heard what happened on your mission and choosing to save your comrades over completing the said mission. Contrary to what you may or may not believe, the decision you made was the right one," replied Nagato with Sakumo frowning.

"How do you know about the mission? Its only being discussed right now and my team just got back," questioned Sakumo with Nagato smirking.

"A little paper bird told me. She's been watching the meeting with great interest," said Nagato while Konan was listening in and relaying things to Yahiko, who was telling him everything she heard.

"I could report you to them. Arrest you for treason and spying," threatened Sakumo with Nagato shaking his head.

"And say you do just that. Arrest me. Get me to confess the name of my associates and get them arrested too for the same reason. What then? Do you honestly think it will erase the issue of your actions. It might to some degree. But we both know there will always be some lingering doubt within the minds of Konoha's more narrow-minded people. I saw how people looked at you until we spoke. Looks of disgust. Loathing. They see you as a traitor to the mission. Not a savior to its people who went on that mission at the risk of not coming back alive. We both know deep down, no matter how hard you try to show your worth, and your loyalty to Konoha...they will never return it. They will always give you a look of disgust and shun your very presence until the day you die. That Memorial Stone that Konoha so proudly writes on to remember its heroes? You won't be on it. Not now. Not ever. In the eyes of Konoha higher-ups, you are a only slightly higher in terms of value as a Missing Nin from this village. You will never be honored among the greats like Hashirama or Tobirama. Not even if you died in the next five minutes or five years doing something truly heroic for them," countered Nagato with Sakumo frowning.

"Say you speak the truth about Konoha. All of it. And I can't prove them wrong. What do you suggest I do? Kill myself to remove the unfair dishonor the village placed on me and my clan?" asked Sakumo with Nagato scoffing.

"Of course not! If you did just that, it would be traumatic for your son since he wouldn't be able to understand it. His name is Kakashi right? Amazing potential at such a young age. He gets it from you. How do you think he will react to the sight of you dead on the ground with your sword buried deep within your stomach? How will he one day surpass you if you're dead? How will your son make you proud with the looming shadow of your actions haunting him long after your death?" Nagato shot back while Sakumo thought things over in his head.

'My son does show a lot of potential. If I die, who will train him? Mentor him? I know Minato is his sensei, but what about after? Or when the two aren't training? My could become the next Hokage. It seems to fall into some weird pattern where someone trained by a Hokage will become as strong as one or become one. Hashirama and Tobirama both trained Hiruzen and he trained Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya with the latter of the three training Minato before Senju Nawaki took over. Even now, Hiruzen intends to make the man the next Hokage soon so Kakashi might have a good chance of becoming it. But with the way things are going in Konoha and my actions with the mission regardless if it was the right thing to do at the time...it will always be a blemish for both of us,' thought Sakumo sadly.

"There is another...alternative you haven't fully considered," remarked Nagato, as if he was reading the older man's thoughts.

"What alternative?" asked Sakumo with Nagato smirking further.

"You _could_ , and this is all hypothetical mind you, but you _and_ your clan _could_ join Uzu. You could all become apart of the Uzumaki Clan?" offered Nagato with Sakumo now frowning.

"You mean my clan and I would trade one Shinobi village to serve for another? Surely you do not believe my life here in Konoha will become so horrible?" questioned Sakumo while Nagato shrugged.

"You were the one who suggested killing yourself to remove your so called 'shame' from this mission you sacrificed for your ungrateful comrades. In Uzu, you would have been praised for choosing them over the mission. Family comes first. The people within this village should really treat its people like family. Watching over each other and protecting each other like family when Hashirama and Tobirama were very much alive with the title of Hokage under their belts. The generation belonging to Hiruzen and some of this new generation within Konoha have forgotten that piece of their history about the Will of Fire Hashirama preached about. Even now, they argue about making an example out of your own fire. Snuffing it out by kicking dirt all over it. Is that what you want? Or do you want to live a life where your heroic actions are not sneered at by ungrateful idiots? To live in a village where your son can see his Father be respected for choosing his comrades over a mission?" countered Nagato while the man in front of him frowned further.

Sakumo loved Konoha. Its people. Even if they showed the man that they didn't love him back like he once thought. To leave Konoha for Uzu almost seemed wrong to him in his eyes. Almost!

"I need...time to think about your offer. To think about what you are saying and if it does ring true. Until then, this conversation between us didn't happen," replied Sakumo before he left and Nagato nodded.

"Don't be surprised if things get worse for you and your family. If they do, seek me out. I don't want to go looking for a man with a sudden suicidal tendency and find myself too late to stop him from doing something that will hurt his family in the long run," remarked Nagato before leaving Sakumo to his thoughts.

"You know as well as I do that he'll come looking for us in the future," remarked Yahiko when Nagato was away from the overall village populace.

"Of course I do. I also know the man's sense of honor would have resulted in him killing himself if a second option like ours didn't present itself," replied Nagato with Yahiko now smirking at him.

"I'm surprised Yamamoto-sama's letter was so dead on about what was going to happen long after he died. How do you think he knew it was going to happen as he said?" asked Yahiko curiously.

"I don't know. He's an Uzumaki. Maybe the man saw the future through a seal or some form of spiritual insight before his return to the clan all those years ago. Whatever the reason or the source behind it, we must be more on guard then ever before with our clan, and our thinning bond with Konoha," replied Nagato while Yahiko frowned further.

"Yeah I hear you on that front. After we found several of Konoha's Root snooping around Uzu's defensive line two days ago, its no real surprise. Old man Garp is pretty pissed off at Konoha for sending them since they weren't suppose to be there. The Fuinjutsu on their tongues were easy to remove and get them talking about why they were even there in the first place. To think Danzo is trying to sell us out to our enemies by finding weaknesses in our defense so Iwa or Kumo could attack us before this war ends," said Yahiko since he, Konan, and Nagato had been the team catching the team of Root Nins and bringing them into Uzu for them to get answers.

"An end that is coming soon. I can feel it with my eyes. Kumo has been having trouble with their Daimyo and Raikage at each others throats. The war is getting too expensive for them and Lightning Country is showing signs of going into a recession soon. Iwa is the only real problem left and even they are starting to show signs of fatigue on their end. The Tsuchikage is a stubborn old man so a major event must transpire before he decides to throw in the towel," commented Nagato with Yahiko shrugging.

"Well as long as it gets done with Uzu surviving, I don't give a crap. All I want is for Uzu to stand tall, the three of us to stick together, and ensure we leave behind a great legacy," said Yahiko while Konan appeared in a swirl of paper.

"They are going to make an example out of Sakumo," whispered Konan sadly since she had heard the entire argument and it upset her greatly.

"Konoha's loss. Uzu's gain," remarked Yahiko while Nagato shook his head.

"That's only if he feels moving his entire clan, if not just himself to Uzu is a much better alternative to killing himself over the issue. His son is the student of the future Yondaime Hokage after all," remarked Nagato with Yahiko and Konan both sighing.

"At least we gave him and his clan a way out from this. Its better to give him the actual offer then not give him one at all, even if he says no to it. That way we can't say we didn't try and make the attempt to save him from Konoha's future actions," said Yahiko with the other two nodding before their sensei Uzumaki Shanks appeared with a frown on his face.

"Come on you three. Old man Garp wants us back in Uzu," commanded Shanks with the three members of team Akatsuki frowning.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Yahiko with concern.

"Nothing. But Garp has a message left behind by Yamamoto-sama to be opened soon and wants you three to be there when it is read," replied Shanks with the trio nodding.

Uzumaki Garp had a deep respect for Yamamoto-sama and it grew immensely since his return to the clan years ago. First, for defending Uzu from what would have been most likely a complete sacking of the clan. Second, for making sure Kushina wasn't forced to embrace anything she would have no choice in while living in Konoha after the transfer of the Kyuubi into her. Third, was to ensure Uzumaki Mito was buried in Uzu where she belonged. Fourth and there on out...well...just about everything that had helped Uzu grow from there on out was thanks to Yamamoto long after the man's death. In fact, the elderly Uzumaki had left Garp quite a few scrolls over the years, left for him, or possibly Garp's successor as the next Clan Head to be opened at certain points in time in the future.

So far, they had been practically dead on in accuracy. How that was the case, Garp did not know. No one who knew of the scrolls knew how they could be accurate. Nagato had once theorized Yamamoto had seen the future in some way and didn't like what he saw. Hence why he was gone for so many years before returning to Uzu to fix what was no doubt the horrible future the old man witnessed. In any case, the scrolls were opened in accordance with his wishes they were not opened earlier, and to ensure no one did, there were time based seals locking them from any curious Uzumaki (or any other) fingers from trying to pry them open.

"Okay. Well, let's see what the future holds for us now," remarked Yahiko with Nagato nodding and Konan following the two along with their sensei back to Uzu.

(Unknown Location-Sometime Later)

The elderly form of Uchiha Madara looked at his future student knowing the boy was indeed alive, but unconscious since being brought back from the dead does that to you. Things had not gone as planned for him ever since he faked his death after fighting it out with Hashirama all those years ago.

In truth, things were going his way, yet were not going his way at the same time. Konoha was weakening. It was dying. Slowly. Almost stupidly despite everything that showed it was still a force not to be challenged lightly. It endured three Shinobi Wars and still able to hold a strong front. But that is all it was to his perceptive eyes. A front. A bluff. More and more the village he and Hashirama had envisioned was slowly dying. Not from the enemies without, but its enemies from within. Ironic that it would be those people within the village that Hashirama would have loved if he were alive that were the source of its fall. Rejecting a new medical program. Making Shinobi mindless emotionless drones to serve a heartless commander with war mongering ambitions. Aided in secret by a Hokage who used his position given to him by his predecessor to make things happen without the public being none the wiser. They even went so far as to try killing off the Uzumaki Clan belonging to Hashirama's very own wife. Ha! The fools the world over.

The white creations he had made over the years, while few in number, had done him an excellent job as spies, and telling him of the world's events. As such, he knew how the shift in power among the five Shinobi villages had gone from Konoha being supreme to Uzu getting very close to being recognized as a sixth, _AND_ tying with Konoha for the right to be called number one despite the vast majority of Uzu being a single clan.

A clan that was growing and thriving now that they were in full gear. Already they had a few members of the clan who were not of Uzumaki blood in it. Not many, but enough from various small clans who didn't have a village to call their own, whether out of their pride to be independent, or some other sense of individuality were saved the Uzumaki Clan to become a recognized Shinobi village.

'Hashirama, our dream that was Konoha is dying. You were so intent of making the tree strong, you forgot the most important part of keeping the tree alive. Leaving the proper and responsible gardeners in place to keep the tree from being poisoned from within. You were always so simple minded at time,' thought Madara before he moved with incredible effort from Obito's downed form to sit on his "throne" of sorts that was tied to his special life support system.

Only to find himself stabbed through the back of his head and out the front by a sword and a chakra sealing tag slapped on the front of Uchiha's neck.

"Yamamoto-sama's information was correct. Uchiha Madara was alive after all. Hard to believe," commented an ANBU with Uzu on his hiate.

"Not anymore he's not. What about this one?" questioned another Uzu ANBU while she looked at Obito's unconscious form.

"According to the instructions left behind by Yamamoto-sama...we kill him and destroy everything in this place. No questions asked," commanded the ANBU Captain before the team of a dozen Uzu ANBU set the place to blow with explosive tags while one of them stabbed Obito through the best before beheading him.

"Team 2 found the two white...things outside and took care of them," said one of the Uzu ANBU after putting a finger to his ear piece.

"We're all set here. Time to blow this place up!" stated one Uzu ANBU kunoichi with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Good. These things are set with a short fuse of 5 minutes. Move out!" exclaimed the Uzu ANBU Captain before his team rushed out of the room using the Fuinjutsu marker they setup to get them out of this underground area.

(Elsewhere-Months Later)

Rin was running. She was scared. And why not. She was being chased by Kiri, who had put the three tailed Biju in her, and with an unstable seal that would unleash the Biju at a later time. She needed to find a way to not only get clear of the Kiri Nin, but stop her own village from being destroyed in the process. With Obito gone, Rin trained harder so she did not have to rely on her old teammate Kakashi, or anyone else around her unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hurry! Get her before she escapes!" exclaimed the Kiri Nin hot on her heels.

"Rin!" exclaimed Kakashi, as he saw Rin heading his way just as he was heading her way to save his teammate from Kiri.

"Kakashi! Run away. I have a Biju sealed inside of me. The seal is temporary. I need to get away from here and Konoha before it breaks!" exclaimed Rin while Kakashi looked at her in horror at the idea of his teammate being used in that manner.

'Damn it! If Rin returns to Konoha, she will most likely get there too late. The seal will break and the three tails will destroy Konoha or a large chunk of it before being subdued. The only thing I can do is...kill her. I don't want to kill her, but if I don't, the Biju will get free, and cause untold damage. Konoha or otherwise!' thought Kakashi before revealed his Sharingan Eye and made hand signs to create the Raikiri.

"Hurry! A group of Kiri Nin are getting closer!" exclaimed Rin knowing time was of the essence right now.

'I'm sorry Rin. I know you don't want to die here or by my own hand no less, but if we do not do something soon...damn it! I wish Minato-sensei was here!' thought Kakashi, as he readied himself to launch his Jutsu at Rin, and kill the girl who meant so much to him.

"Out of the way moron!" exclaimed a voice from a figure behind Kakashi, who had to duck out of the way on instinct.

'What the Hell?!' thought Kakashi, as he was forced to cancel his Raikiri, and see an Uzu Nin of all Shinobi running past him to Rin's location.

"You're Rin right? Minato's student?" asked the Uzu Nin with Rin looking at the figure and nodding.

"I am. Who are you?" asked Rin while the figured smiled.

"Names Yahiko from Uzu. I was sent here by the Clan Head and now Shodaime Uzukage to help you with your current situation. By teammates are taking care of the Kiri Nin as we speak so your flank is well protected. Now quickly take off your shirt!" said Yahiko while Rin's face became red at the end of the man's words.

"PERVERT!" yelled Rin and slapped Yahiko in the face.

"All things considered, I might have deserved that slap," commented Yahiko with the red hand print on his face.

"I am _NOT_ removing my shirt!" exclaimed Rin angrily while a tick mark now appeared on Yahiko's forehead.

"I have a seal here with me to keep the one on _your body_ stable! I need to apply it or this whole place is going to become very different terrain wise in a short amount of time the longer we talk abou this," countered Yahiko while Rin glared at him while her cheeks were red.

"Fine! But if you ogle or touch me in anyway I don't like, I'm going to cut your balls off!" exclaimed Rin while taking a page from Kushina's and Tsunade's book regarding how to ward off perverts.

"Yeah! Yeah! I get it! Now hurry and remove the shirt or else we're all dead. No peeking either Kakashi!" exclaimed Yahiko to the stumped Konoha Nin.

"Huh? What?" was all Kakashi could say.

"Honestly, your Father is so much more capable at talking then you it seems," remarked Konan before appearing in a swirl of paper with Nagato right beside her.

"Indeed. Though to be fair, Yahiko does have that effect on people when he does decide to do something many consider to be...brash," said Nagato while wondering if Uzu and the Uzumaki Clan were rubbing off on Yahiko more then anyone else not of his clan's blood.

He definitely had the clan's spirit.

Watching Yahiko carefully for any perverted actions on his end, Rin removed her shirt while looking increasingly embarrassed at being exposed like this. It was bad enough she had to do this in front of a total stranger, but _Kakashi_ of all people nearby?! Why didn't the seal break and kill her now?!

"Aaaaaannnd...done!" stated Yahiko while activating the seal and Rin quickly put on her shirt again.

Before kicking Yahiko in the balls.

"That's for being a pervert!" exclaimed Rin while Yahiko whimpered at the low blow hurting his male pride.

"But...I didn't do anything," protested Yahiko while his teammates and Kakashi sweat dropped at the interaction between the two.

"You were thinking it!" countered Rin angrily.

"Okay. I can't argue with that," mumbled Yahiko, but Rin still heard him, and got even angrier.

"I knew it! I knew you were thinking perverted thoughts! I'm going to beat you stupid!" exclaimed Rin before she began to do just that on Yahiko now pleading for mercy.

"Uh...shouldn't we save him?" asked Kakashi while seeing Rin stomping on Yahiko with that angry look all women have when pissed off at a man.

"I'm not. But by all means do intervene on his behalf. Your Father will be devastated his son died before he did," commented Nagato offhandedly while Kakashi's body stiffened at the mention of his Father.

"On second thought...I think I'm going to sit this one out. Just this one time of course," said Kakashi offhandedly while Konan mumbled something about "cowardly men" under breath.

"Are you done hitting him yet?" asked Konan with Rin letting out a deep breath after stopping her beating of Yahiko.

"Finished! Let's go home," stated Rin before she walked away from the smoldering body of Yahiko.

"I don't think I deserved that," commented Yahiko while Nagato poked him with a stick.

"I can call her back if you want to tell her that," offered Nagato with Yahiko's bloody body stiffening.

"On second thought...I think I might have deserved that," replied Yahiko before getting up and was being helped by Nagato to make it over to Konan currently keeping Rin from lashing out again at him.

"Let's go already. I need to tell Minato-sensei what happened to me on my mission," said Rin while giving Yahiko one final glare.

"A small word of advise Rin-san. The knowledge of you being a Jinchuriki should not be known to everyone in Konoha. It is our own experience that Jinchuriki are not... _welcome_ within their own village," commented Yahiko while Rin glared again.

"Are you saying Minato-sensei will hate me?" questioned Rin accusingly and to her own surprise Yahiko was serious, yet calm.

"No. Not at all. I know the man has a good heart. But certain people around him on the Councils and the current Uchiha Clan Head are not what you call... _open-minded_ ," said Yahiko since he and the others had met the other Jinchuriki in their travels to other villages as spies to see them being treated horribly.

Like they were a disease tolerated because they were a painful necessity whose value of being alive was only greater then being dead. If only slightly. Only slightly.

Konoha was also showing the same regard to Kushina. The only difference was the hate was not openly known like the other villages did when it came to Jinchuriki. The other villages thought Konoha was being soft in terms of how they handled their Jinchuriki. But in truth, all Konoha really did was hide their disgust for Jinchuriki as a whole, far easier then the others did. It didn't even matter if most people in Konoha didn't know who the Jinchuriki was, and those that did couldn't risk revealing it due to others actually not caring if a Jinchuriki was a Jinchuriki.

There was also the risk of the said Jinchuriki within Konoha leaving the village for Uzu and those that saw Kushina as a weapon didn't want that to happen anytime soon.

"In any case, we should at least report your survival, and keep the knowledge of what you are now known to a small handful of people in Konoha," added Konan while she saw Rin reluctantly nod since she herself had seen the darker side of Konoha.

"Can Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama look at the seal you gave me? They are both well known Fuinjutsu Masters and while I trust what you did worked, I know they would want to make sure the seal on me is stable to put their own worries at ease," replied Rin with the trio nodding.

"Of course. The Fuinjutsu I placed on your unstable one was of Uzumaki design, but we have no problem with either or both of them looking at it," replied Nagato since he knew those two could be trusted since one was his kin and the other knew of Kushina's status so Rin being in the same boat wasn't an issue either.

It was the soon to be retired Sandaime Hokage and the various vipers he still kept around him that concerned them.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

"I see. This is good news on all counts," remarked Hiruzen with a small gentle smile on his aging face while hiding the smirk that wanted to come out in its place.

"Agreed. Now we have another weapon within our ranks. With a proper altering of the seal, we can turn Rin-san into a devastating weapon," remarked Danzo while Minato and Kushina frowned at him along with most of the Clan Heads.

"There will no altering of the seal. I refuse to do that to Rin," said Minato with a frown since he had been in the room to hear this issue regarding his former student.

"Nor will I or anyone else in the Uzumaki Clan. The seal placed over the unstable one Rin got from Kiri was designed to not be altered once placed. To do so would just make it unstable again," added Kushina since she and Minato had both inspected the seal once Kakashi told them what happened.

"If the Sandaime Hokage orders you to do it then you will!" stated Danzo while Kushina glared harder while her long red hair became more...alive as a result.

"No I won't and neither will Kushina. I inspected the seal along with her. We both agreed that tampering with it now or even later would not be beneficial in the slightest. There are countermeasures in the seal the Uzu Nin placed on the unstable one. No doubt to prevent any and all forms of tapering or altering of the seal for the very reasons you have stated Danzo," said Minato with Danzo frowning in further anger and mentally cursing the very existence of the Uzumaki Clan for their brilliance in Fuinjutsu being used to deny his ambitions to make Konoha the supreme village among the five now going on six Shinobi villages.

"Your close to treason Minato-san," remarked Homura with narrowed eyes.

"Your own loyalty to the village could be put into question along with your new position as the Yondaime Hokage once Hiruzen steps down," added Koharu in a threatening tone.

"Why? Simply because I say no to a yet to be given order when you want a yes? Because I won't do that to my former student? Because I won't give you the weapon your hearts all desire? When has Konoha since its founding _ever_ used a Jinchuriki as a weapon? When? The answer is never! We do not rely on Jinchuriki to fight for us. Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and Kiri all have done it. But have they beaten us in all the Shinobi Wars up until now? No! Besides, there are failsafe countermeasures in place on Rin's seal so anyone, even such as myself, or even Kushina would be hesitant to try messing with it. I won't risk killing my former student just so Konoha can turn her into a weapon. Despite what some of you in this room still think about Jinchuriki, they are people first, and weapons second. Not the other way around. The reason Konoha has stayed the strongest up until now is because of that principle. To go against it now would spit on the first two Hokages, Uzumaki Mito, and what they believed in. Who here wants to be the first to dishonor them and betray the vision they created all those years ago? Speak up now because I sure as Hell won't be the one to do it!" stated Minato before leaving the room and so did Kushina while glaring at Danzo, Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu before the meeting was adjourned with the those on the receiving end of the glare being the only ones in the room.

"Ungrateful brat. To think he is your successor Hiruzen. Hatake Sakumo would be a far better choice despite his shame. At least he would have obeyed us if it meant proving his worth to Konoha and removing _some_ of his dishonor in the process," remarked Danzo, as he was hoping to nudge Minato out of the nominations, and get his future puppet in place to manipulate from the shadows.

"Says the one who spearheaded Sakumo's shaming in the first place. Tell me Danzo, how did your ploy to weaken the man, only to build up from scratch to become your puppet to one day be Hokage work out for you?" questioned Hiruzen since he was fully aware of what Danzo had planned for Sakumo since the crippled "Advisor" had first begun his little smear campaign.

'It seems nothing I do has gotten by you my old friend. Even now, your mind is still sharp despite your decline in youth,' thought Danzo while he narrowed his eye at Hiruzen.

"No answer? In that case, I think I'll tell everyone here how it is going with that plan. Its failing and miserably I may add. Apparently, Sakumo's strength had not waivered despite Danzo's attempt to 'make an example' out of him. If anything, I suspect the man has even gotten even stronger. His strength rivals Minato's at this point, but the two have a close bond, and are dear friends to one another," added Hiruzen with Danzo's frown increasing.

"Shouldn't we try breaking this bond? Spread around rumors about the other in some way to cause friction between them to the point where they would be more rivals then friends in the future?" asked Koharu since the idea of the two being friends didn't sit well with her.

The two followed similar principles and if Minato were to die young, Sakumo would be a candidate to take over in his place. The future Yondaime Hokage was clearly showing he had no love for the current power structure Konoha was under and would no doubt move to change it.

Namely remove her, Homura, Danzo, and even Hiruzen from being in the seats of power they had rightfully earned from many years of loyal service.

"No. I've tried already at one point. I almost got caught when the two and Kushina began to trace the source of the rumors. Fortunately, the only one who could trace it to me died on a mission Hiruzen sent him on before Minato could approach the Konoha Nin," said Homura since he was certain had that not been the case...he would be a dead man at this very moment.

"What about the issue with the Uzumaki Clan? Rumor has it, they are slowly gathering clans unaffiliated with other villages," questioned Hiruzen with Danzo nodding.

"They have been doing that and successfully I might add. This war has targeted quite a few of them and the Uzumaki Clan has been more then willing to take them in to become part of Uzu. Many are now considering them the sixth major Shinobi village. It won't be long before its truly official," answered Danzo with a frown on his face.

"Many of our more powerful ninjas as well as the clans themselves are showing signs of being loyal to Uzu over Konoha. Many do not approve of some of the policies we have been trying to get passed into law," commented Homura with a frown since several laws they wanted passed would have made it more difficult to remove themselves from the seats of power that governed Konoha.

While keeping outsiders like the Uzumaki Clan from taking them or getting their close friend or allies to do it in their place.

"We could remove the Clan Heads on suspicion of treason. Replace them with those who we know are truly loyal to _our version_ of Konoha," offered Koharu knowing they could if given the chance.

"With who? Most of the Clan Heads now are young. Replacing the old Clan Heads who were on our side from the start. All the new ones support Minato and will do so once he becomes Hokage after the war is over," replied Hiruzen with Danzo frowning.

"You could remove Minato as the Yondaime Hokage. Find a reason for it and deny him the right to lead the village as your successor," offered Danzo with Hiruzen frowning.

"With who? There is no one among our generation or this current one with the potential to truly succeed me outside of Minato, Nawaki, Sakumo, Dan, Kushina, or even Tsunade herself. And besides, there is no true legitimate reason I can stated that would allow me to revoke Minato being my successor," answered Hiruzen while Danzo frowning.

'And its not like we can make something up. People know Minato too well to believe the man would do anything wrong in their eyes,' thought Danzo since any evidence planted to smear the man's name would no doubt be disproven by Minato or those close to him.

There was also the issue regarding Uzu. The damn Uzumaki Clan could easily swoop up Minato into their ranks along with those close to the man. Sakumo along with the rest of the Hatake Clan. Tsunade and her family. She made it abundantly clear she would leave Konoha if it became a village she no longer recognized as the one her family helped to make possible. Not only that, but Rin would go with them, and Kushina too since she was an Uzumaki Clan member. Meaning Konoha would lose _two_ Jinchuriki and leave it to be completely defenseless for the other villages to attack.

"What about the Clan Head from the Uchiha Clan? Uchiha Fugaku. From what I have heard, he feels those connected to the Senju in one way or another have been dominating Konoha's government. Even now, quite a few Uchiha Clan members are agreeing with him. You could name him Hokage after the war and pass it off as pacifying the Uchiha Clan for their many years of loyalty to Konoha," offered Homura with Hiruzen thinking it over.

"Tempting, but the man isn't the strongest ninja in the village. Right now Minato is the strongest of his generation. Not to mention Fugaku is arrogant and will try to weaponize Kushina and now Rin with their Biju's chakra. Even it means with the use of force and damn the consequences of tampering with the seals in place meant to hold the Biju in their Jinchuriki," countered Hiruzen while Danzo frowned further.

"Still, the Uchiha's Sharingan should be able to repress, and control the Biju should they escape from a Jinchuriki's body. That in itself is impressive. It also means if the Biju does get free, they can be restrained long enough to be resealed inside _proper_ Jinchuriki, and trained as weapons," Danzo shot back.

"The three tails shouldn't be an issue, but only an Uzumaki can truly hold Kyuubi. It is rumored to have something to do with the clan's already massive chakra reserves adding as a buffer to the immense life threatening strain the Biju would put on anyone else," said Koharu while Hiruzen frowned further in consideration to this move.

"I need time to think about this. Leave me to my thoughts," commanded Hiruzen with his Advisors nodding and leaving him to think things over.

None of them noticing a fly leave the room through the open window and report back to its Master on what it just heard.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

"You were right to suspect something Minato-san," remarked Shibi since he and the other Clan Heads around him were all at a meeting of their own.

And the meeting in itself could be considered treason if they were caught talking about what it is they were talking about in regards to the future. Namely their own future. Their own clan's future.

A future...without Konoha.

"So its true? Hiruzen plans to do something?" asked Tsume with Minato nodding.

"Sadly yes. I have long since come to suspect the old man I looked up to is not what we thought him to be in life. He and Danzo want to use Kushina and Rin as weapons. My most recent refusal to alter Rin's seal to turn her into one is close to being the last straw to break their patience with me," answered Minato with the Clan Heads in the room looking at each other with worry.

"This is troublesome," remarked Shikaku while his friend Inoichi nodded.

"Their treachery runs deeper then even we knew up until now. Apparently, the slander against Hatake Sakumo to make him fall to his knees in despair was Danzo's doing. The purpose was to rebuild him from the ground up as Danzo's future puppet to claim the title of Hokage while ruling from the shadows over Sakumo. If not that by chance, he wanted to turn him into Minato's rival just as Danzo was once Hiruzen's for the right to become Hokage," replied Shibi with the Clan Heads scowling further.

"Bastards! Sakumo did the right thing and that crippled bastard wanted to turn him into a puppet or enemy of my Minato-kun. I'll kill him!" exclaimed Kushina angrily while her hair suddenly came alive and waving around like nine tails.

"Kushina calm down. No one is killing anyone," said Minato calmly while the woman let out huff.

"Not yet anyway," mumbled Shikaku to his friends.

"What do we do? I love Konoha despite what we know. It was changed from what the Shodaime envisioned, but we can change it back once the war is over. Hiruzen wants Minato to be Hokage. Once Minato does, he can kick the old Advisors out and replace them with fresh blood," offered Choza optimistically while Shibi shook his head.

"That may not be a possibility. From what my spy in the room overheard, Hiruzen is now considering the option of appointing Uchiha Fugaku as the Yondaime Hokage if only to keep Kushina and Rin subdued. Apparently, the Sharingan Eyes have considerable value to Danzo, Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu in relation to controlling the Biju should such a means be required in the future," countered Shibi with Kushina growling.

"Bastards! I told you they would stoop so low Minato. Its bad enough they want me to be their prized weapon, but poor Rin-chan too? Never!" exclaimed Kushina while her anger was rising again.

'And people wonder why I say women are scary and troublesome,' thought Shikaku while Kushina was suddenly looking at him as if she heard his words.

"Did you say something Shiki-kun?" asked Kushina with a sweet smile and tone that had sent red flags up within the Nara's head.

"No. No! Why do you ask?" asked Shikaku nervously while Kushina glared and made him sweat.

"No reason. Just checking," replied Kushina with a smile and making the Nara sweat drop.

'That woman is so scary. Must avoid thoughts that provoke a woman to get angry at me,' thought Shikaku since he and every Nara before him had long suspected that women as a whole could pick up on such things from their male counterparts.

Like some weird version of the Yamanaka Clan Jutsu.

"That weird moment aside, we need to discuss the future of our clans, and families if we continue to live here in Konoha," replied Hiashi, who was personally happy with the way things were going within his clan now, and the Branch family was no longer being treated like lowly servants.

The Hyuuga Elders remaining were still being a slight pain in the ass, but they were now considered a minor annoyance compared to what they were years ago.

"We aren't really discussing this, right? Actually leaving Konoha?" asked Tsume since she believed in loyalty and being loyal to the village.

"I don't like hearing this anymore then you do Tsume-san. I believe in loyalty too. But if that loyalty is not returned no matter how hard we give it first...why should we even stay to begin with?" asked Minato with Tsunade frowning.

"Should a dog be loyal to a cruel Master? One that doesn't respect it? When the Master beats it simply for living under the same roof? Just for existing? Should the dog take the abuse everyday without question? Or should this dog leave to see which is worse? The outside world or the Master that beats it?" questioned Minato with Tsume hated it when people used dogs in their arguments since her clan was connected to them due to their bloodline limit they possessed.

"Konoha has been good to us," countered Tsume with Minato nodding, as did some of the other Clan Heads.

"For now. But say Hiruzen chooses to name Uchiha Fugaku as the next Hokage instead of Minato. Will Konoha be so good to you? Or to my clan? Or the Hyuuga? Or the Nara? The Uchiha Clan has always been angry at the Senju for years and anyone with close ties to them. I have also noted how they have been slowly trying to get the general public on their side in regards to how our clans are inferior to them by comparison. They have also let it slip that their eyes can tame and control the Biju should a Jinchuriki or a Biju ever attack Konoha. By my estimation, they are gaining ground with their smear campaign, and have the support of roughly a quarter of the people. Not including our clans and some Shinobi who know better," offered Shibi since some of his clan members of his choosing had been secretly watching the Uchiha with their insects reporting back.

"The Uchiha have always been a pain. The only reason Grandpa Hashirama even wanted them in Konoha was because it was a shared dream between himself and Madara. And look how it turned out! Madara went psycho later on! They still can't let old grudges go. They could since it was several generations ago! But they choose not to let it go out of some stupid sense of wounded pride!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily.

"We're getting off track. The question we need to ask, is what are we going to do about this situation with Hiruzen and his Advisors?" questioned Inoichi since the future of all their families were at stake.

"We wait until the war ends. We wait until Hiruzen proclaims who his successor is once this war comes to a close. It will be a test to see what our futures will hold. If he names me as the Yondaime Hokage, we stay in Konoha, and fix it from within like I know you want to do. But if Fugaku is named Hokage...we will leave. All of us! All of our clans," answered Minato with the Clan Heads reluctantly nodding.

"Not to ask a stupid question, but should the latter of the two happen...where do we go?" asked Choza curiously since he doubted any of the other villages would take them in after losing so much in this most recent Shinobi War.

Not without them giving something major in return. Something they wouldn't or be very reluctant to give to compensate these villages.

"Uzu. We go to Uzu," answered Minato again with all seriousness.

"Will the Uzukage accept us? All of us?" asked Shikaku while knowing Uzumaki Garp was reaching his elderly years, but had a sharp long term memory.

"He will if I vouch for you and your clans. Old man Garp knows I can be trusted when vouching for others," said Kushina with the Clan Heads nodding.

"Very well. Each of us will make secret arrangements to prepare our clans should the worst come to pass. Do it discreetly and only with clan members you trust. Remember, some of us once had fellow clansmen in Root, and they will no doubt report what we plan to do to him immediately. Whether or not Danzo will tell Hiruzen is questionable, but still a possibility. So be cautious in everything you do," said Shikaku knowing that some of their own clansmen could not be trusted with this secret.

"What about the Sarutobi Clan? We can't just leave them out of this. What about Biwako or her children?" asked Kushina suddenly since she knew the woman and was always good to her.

"We can't be sure where her loyalties lie Kushina. Granted, I doubt she would approve of her husband's actions with us...," said Minato knowing the woman was indeed a coin toss right now and so was her clan.

"But she could still side with him nonetheless," finished Kushina sadly.

"Sadly yes. Our plan may or may not be needed depending on the end of the war and who Hiruzen names as his successor. Until then, we can prepare for the worst, and discreetly find out who among our clans can be trusted to come with us to Uzu to start anew there," replied Minato knowing there were no doubt going to be some people within all the clans who would refuse to leave Konoha.

In the end, all they could do was wait...wait and see how far Konoha's current leadership would fall.

(A/N: YAY! I finally updated. I know! I know! I have been away for too long. Reason being real life. That and playing MSG 5: Phantom Pain on PS4 (Kojima is GOD!). I still can't believe Konami screwed over Kojima at the video game awards when Metal Gear 5 won an award. I mean banning him from the award's show and getting his much deserved award? WTF?! Anyway, I was playing that when I wasn't busy with real life's shit (helps me cope with bad stuff), and I was slowly writing when I had the chance. So here is my gift to you to calm all you worriers waiting for an update. Also, just so you know, NONE of my fics are abandoned. Its just taking a long time to write them and like I said before regarding things...real life can be a pain in the ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Burning Leaves

The Third Shinobi War was officially over. Iwa had surrendered. Not surprising given how one Namikaze Minato uses his Hiraishin no Jutsu on hundreds of Iwa Shinobi and killed them all within mere seconds. The Tsuchikage, fearing the man will somehow use said Jutsu to get within Iwa's walls, decided to cut his losses, and called for a truce while he still had the chance. After being the final hold out of the war due to Kiri's initial plan to destroy Konoha backfiring, and Kumo no longer having the stomach for staying in the war, Iwa knew their Tsuchikage had done the right thing.

Naturally, they didn't like it, but it was either make peace or live long enough to see Iwa invaded, and most likely destroyed by their enemies. So with _great reluctance_ , Iwa's need for self-preservation won over the village's pride to continue fighting.

But while peace had finally settled overall, Konoha itself was, ironically enough, having its own problems at the moment following this new found peace. A growing tension had sprung up in the Leaf, thanks in no small part by those currently in power, and refusing to see change happening for the better.

Instead, they were choosing the opposite, and in their prideful arrogance...didn't even know it.

"I have served as the Sandaime Hokage for many years. Proudly. Faithfully. Never once have I flinched in the face of danger. Sadly, I cannot be your Hokage forever. As much as I wish it in order to protect you from the dangers lurking beyond our walls," said Hiruzen calmly while the people below him heard his words and drinking it up.

Well...almost everyone.

"Here is the moment of truth Kushina-chan. Time to see what the old monkey does now," whispered Minato to his wife Kushina, as they stood behind the Sandaime Hokage along with the Clan Heads, the Councils, and ANBU Captains witnessing the transition from one Hokage to the next

"It is with my great pleasure to announce to you my successor. One who is worthy of the title and has loyally served Konoha since he was a child. I present to my successor and the new Yondaime Hokage!" declared Hiruzen before he turned around to stare at Minato for a second with a knowing look on his face.

A "you brought this on yourself" look...before turning his head fully to a slightly stunned Uchiha Fugaku since no one had told the Uchiha he would become the new Hokage.

'Me? Hokage?' thought Fugaku, who took several steps forward, and given the Hokage hat by Hiruzen himself.

"Uchiha Fugaku, by the power given to me as the Sandaime Hokage, I now name _YOU_ the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. May your time as the Hokage of Konoha be a long and prosperous one!" exclaimed Hiruzen with the crowd being shocked at first since they were expecting Namikaze Minato to be the next Hokage.

But soon the people got over it and begun to clap and cheer for the man the Sandaime had personally chosen to lead Konoha into the future.

"So Hiruzen has made his decision," whispered Kushina with her eyes narrowing at the old monkey.

"Sorry you didn't become the Hokage. I know it was your dream Minato-sensei," said Rin while Kakashi looked depressed at seeing his sensei being denied what was meant to be his after all that had happened during the war.

"This is not right...or fair. Not even close," whispered Kakashi sadly while his Father put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Not everything in life is right or fair my son. I learned that the hard way. It was thanks to Kushina's clan that I realized we have to endure and seek greener pastures when the one we are in doesn't fit us anymore. Its not betrayal if the people in the village betray you first despite you giving them all of your loyalty and love. A village filled with people like that are not worth protecting. They are not even people anymore. Just rats and snakes on a sinking ship slowly eating each other to stay alive long enough to see the ship sinking completely before they all drown," replied Sakumo while seeing his son stiffen a bit at his words, but accepting them nonetheless.

"I am just glad you didn't kill yourself. Seriously Sakumo-kun, you would let this village drag you down for doing something honorable to the point where you would kill yourself to make them happy. Honestly! I'd smack you upside the head if I hadn't done it already after hearing what you considered doing!" stated Kushina with a side glare.

"Yeah. I still don't know what I was thinking. You and your clan saved me from myself Kushina. Thank you," replied Sakumo while smiling at her and then at his son.

"The question we need to ask is what do _we_ do regarding this new Hokage?" questioned Rin while she put a hand on her belly where the seal was and sensed the three-tailed Biju in her getting nervous.

The two had grown quite close in terms of bonding with one another in the last couple of months since being sealed into her. Rin had actually taken Minato's advice and tried to meet her Biju to form a friendship with it. Just because the turtle was sealed into a human didn't mean it had to live a life of isolation for the duration of Rin's natural life. Kushina herself had also started it as well with Kyuubi, who surprisingly was open to the idea of being her friend almost immediately. When Kushina asked why he was willing to do this, the fox just smirked at her like he knew some kind of inside joke, and just told her it was beneficial for both of them. Kushina knew the Kyuubi was hiding something, but decided the secret wasn't harmful to her, or anyone she knew so decided to let it go...for now.

"We continue as planned, but don't do anything until Fugaku does something. No doubt he will call a meeting with the Councils and all the Clan Heads now. Turning Kushina or you into weaponize Jinchuriki is not something he can hide from us. It also has to be a mutual decision made by everyone, including the Jinchuriki in question. Something that Hashirama insisted upon so a future Hokage couldn't outright claim ownership of one and prevent a Jinchuriki from being forced to fight for Konoha against their Will. He did not believe Jinchuriki should be weapons. I'm surprised he didn't realize that when dividing up the Biju to the other villages," replied Minato while holding Kushina's hand tightly.

"Best intentions Minato-kun," whispered Kushina knowing the other Jinchuriki from the other villages were not treated so kindly in their villages when the Kages of each wanted to use them for war.

By this point, Fugaku had done enough waving to the people to satisfy is overinflated ego before calling for an immediate meeting with the Councils, and the Clan Heads in order to give out his new orders as the new Hokage. Not surprising since becoming Hokage had required a meeting almost immediately on the first day to not only assert one's authority, but to get updates on matters a Hokage needed to deal with.

"As you know, my appointment as the Yondaime Hokage has left the seat of Uchiha Clan Head currently vacant. As such, I am handing over that particular title to Uchiha Yashiro. I know he will do his job well," announced Fugaku while Yashiro nodded and accepted his position as the new Clan Head.

"And what of you Hiruzen? Will you become Clan Head of the Sarutobi Clan?" asked Shibi curiously.

"No. My wife Biwako-chan will be handling that position from now on. I will be part of the Shinobi Advisory Council," answered Hiruzen with many of the Clan Heads frowning at that.

"There are three on the Advisory Council already. Is a fourth one really necessary to help the new Hokage?" asked Hiashi since he felt many would see it as the new Hokage being less then competent to handle the tasks his position demanded of him.

"Are you actually questioning Konoha's previous Hokage of his right to sit on the Shinobi Advisory Council?" questioned Danzo since he knew Hiruzen would be able to help him influence Fugaku to follow their policies and thus moved to defend his old rival.

"I'm not questioning his right. I am questioning if it is a good thing for a Hokage to have so many Shinobi Advisors. It may make our enemies believe our new leader is not up to the challenge of leading Konoha. Not only that, but this could actually lead to some form of tangled bureaucracy. Something that makes things difficult for all of us when certain situations are being discussed and require decisive action by the Hokage," countered Hiashi while he kept his eyes on the Shinobi Advisory Council and new Hokage.

"It is all right Danzo. As to your question Hiashi, my years of experience as the previous Hokage will be invaluable to Fugaku. After all, a young Hokage starting off needs strong Advisors until his own experiences ruling over the village are more...solid to make more direct decisions later on," answered Hiruzen while spinning his involvement in Konoha's government in a positive light for himself.

"Which I accept since Hiruzen's wisdom is highly valued among all of us. Its one of the reasons why I feel my first decision regarding things now that I am Hokage will have the support of everyone here," added Fugaku while everyone among the Clan Heads frowned since they had a bad feeling about this.

"And what decision is that?" asked Minato while Fugaku glanced at Kushina and Rin.

"For many years, Konoha has kept itself from using Jinchuriki as weapons of war. Since the time of the Shodaime in fact. A noble sentiment at the time. Given how his wife Mito was one, I'm sure the idea of having her use the Kyuubi's power for war was something he wanted to avoid. No doubt to make sure Konoha didn't rely on Jinchuriki to get the job done when war and conflicts broke out. However, I am not so sure such a course is wise anymore. Our enemies from other villages are using their Jinchuriki more and more with each passing conflict and war we have with them. Fortunately, the peace we have now recently acquired has provided Konoha with a window of opportunity to change that one problem. Now we have not one, but _two_ Jinchuriki in Konoha, and we can now do what needs to be done to truly be the _dominant_ Shinobi village among our rivals. I am moving for both Uzumaki Kushina and Nohara Rin to have their seals examined, altered, and to become Konoha's new weapons. They are to have their seals changed so they can both access the Biju they each hold and when the time comes, we will crush our enemies one by one," answered Fugaku to the horror of many in the room.

"You can't Fugaku. There are laws in place that state everyone in Konoha's' governing body, including the Jinchuriki themselves, must agree to such an action," said Minato to remind Fugaku of the law that Hashirama made and Tobirama enforced.

Hiruzen only enforced the law because the Uzumaki Clan wouldn't allow anything else and even if they weren't around, Kushina wasn't about to let anyone tamper with the seal she had when growing up.

"I am repealing such a law. As Hokage, it is my right to change, or remove laws that will hinder the overall progress of Konoha. Times are changing. If Konoha does not change with it, we will be destroyed by our enemies as they plot against us during this time of peace we have been given to prepare ourselves against them. The only way to do that, is if we weaponize our Jinchuriki, and ensure they are ready to attack them when I give the order," countered Fugaku while Kushina growled angrily and Rin was doing the same.

"And if I refuse to be turned into a weapon?" asked Kushina while glaring at Fugaku.

"You will be labeled a traitor to this village, your marriage to Minato will be annulled, and I will see to it you are banished from Konoha to your _island homeland_. Only _after_ a suitable host is acquired to seal the Kyuubi into for the intentions I just stated of course," answered a semi-arrogant Fugaku since he didn't believe Kushina could handle the might of his clan, much less all of Konoha.

The only downside to his actions was his wife, Uchiha Mikoto would be slightly upset by that since the two women were dear friends. Mikoto even had a small crush on Minato in their younger years growing up shortly after graduating from the Academy and became Genin. Mikoto secretly competed against Kushina for Minato's affection since she saw the potential in the blonde and knew he was destined for greatness. Of course that was _before_ the female Uchiha had to marry Fugaku through an arranged marriage made by their parents.

Alas his wife's anger was a small price to pay for greatness. Mikoto had been a strong kunoichi before their marriage, but now she had become a loving housewife that helped with the clan on occasion. It wouldn't be long before she was pregnant and giving him a son to raise to one day become a future Hokage like himself.

"This is outrageous! I won't stand for it!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily while glaring at Fugaku.

"You have to accept it Tsunade or else I will place heavy financial penalties on your clan as punishment for defying me. The same will happen to the Uzumaki Clan and any other Clan here that challenges my decisions as Hokage. It is time for Konoha to weaponize their Jinchuriki and use them for the purpose of ending wars and the lives of our enemies. There is no middle ground here. Both Jinchuriki will submit themselves to the Fuinjutsu team I am going to assign to modify the seals and begin training to harness the power of the Biju," commanded Fugaku while making sure that the team itself consisted of Uchiha Clan members to not only alter the seal, but to ensure certain... _additional parts_ were in place when finished with the process.

The Biju inside of Kushina and Rin wouldn't be the only things brought to heel at his feet when the time came to test out the seals.

(Namikaze Estate-Sometime Later)

"That bastard! Sensei knew he would do this. Probably filled him with the tales of 'glory' from the days of Uchiha Madara. About how the man could control the Biju with his Kami damn eyes!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily with Kushina also looking super pissed off over the issue.

"No doubt done during the few months prior to the war ending. Fugaku probably went to the Uchiha library to confirm Hiruzen's words and found them to be accurate or close to it as humanly possible. Its no wonder he didn't oppose the old monkey's appointment to being part of the Shinobi Advisory Council. And now we have to deal with this bastard for a Hokage wanting to turn Rin-chan and my self into weapons of war. Right after we gained some measure of peace! He wants to gear us up for another future war! One the idiot no doubt wants to start!" exclaimed Kushina angrily while Minato sighed since he had come to the same agreement.

"The good news, as small as it is right now, is Fugaku has only just made this ruling, and needs time to get things together. Not to mention Mikoto will no doubt give him an earful when he gets home, and make his life miserable for awhile," said Minato, who chuckled at the last part knowing Fugaku for all his arrogant strutting around, had a healthy fear of his wife when she was angry.

Not that he was one to talk since Kushina was just as bad if not _worse_ then Mikoto when angry.

"Plus we have been preparing for this for months before today," added Kushina since she along with the other clans sans the Uchiha and a few minor clans had begun to prepare for the mass exodus to Uzu with Garp being given a heads up well in advance should this happen.

"And while we're not ready just yet for the big move, we will be soon enough. We just have to delay the plans made by Fugaku and the others just long enough to set things in motion," finished Minato while Kushina nodded.

"Do we know who we can trust and who not?" asked Tsunade since she was sure there were still a few hold outs from some of the clans and those who were in Danzo's Root program.

"Fortunately, we were successful in that regard. Surprisingly there are not as many as we first thought. Naturally, the Hyuuga Elders and traditional Main family members will stay of course. Given the current higher-ups support their practice. The moment we leave here, they will no doubt setup their Cage Bird Seal tradition again, but with the use of a different seal and keep the issue quiet. Inoichi knows of several of his clan, who were in Root so they won't be joining us. Same with Shibi. We know who to trust and who will side with Konoha when we make our move," replied Minato before sighing when he saw Tsunade frown.

"Part of me wishes this didn't happen. Part of me feels we are dishonoring my family in some way," mumbled Tsunade while wondering what her parents, Grandparents, and Granduncle would think of her or Nawaki leaving Konoha.

Would they approve? Disapprove? A combination of both?

"They would want you to be happy Tsunade. Same with Nawaki. Besides, Uzu was your Grandmother's home too. Her first home. If there was anyplace in the world she would want you to relocate to where happiness was possible, it would be there," replied Kushina with Tsunade nodding and a sad smile on her face.

"You're right. I just...a part of me feels I wasted part of my life fighting for a village that doesn't exist in my heart anymore. Almost as if it was meaningless," remarked Tsunade with Minato shaking his head and so did Kushina.

"Nonsense! You served Konoha loyally Tsunade-chan! Helping everyone in need! Along with the people in it who matter most! The people who return your loyalty and love are the only ones who matter. You have saved them countless times from death. That means something to me in my eyes and I know it does to you too!" exclaimed Kushina while giving the woman a "I am right on this matter!" look with a "don't argue with me on this issue!" tone.

"You are right Kushina. Those I care about have been saved multiple times in the past by my hands. And all of them are coming with us to Uzu," remarked Tsunade with a smile on her face.

Her home was as they say, "where the heart is", and right now Tsunade's home was with those she called family and friends.

(Hokage Tower-Two Weeks Later)

Minato, Kushina, and Rin stood in front of the new Yondaime Hokage that was Uchiha Fugaku. The man was flanked on both sides by Uchiha Clan members and the ANBU who supported him. Behind him was Danzo, Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu with smug looks on their aging faces. Not surprising since they believed they were getting what they first wanted from the start.

Weaponize Jinchuriki. _TWO_ weaponize Jinchuriki.

"I understand why you need Kushina and Rin here. But why me?" asked Minato with Fugaku smirking at him.

"Because you are going to assist my team in altering the seals and teaching them what you know for future use in case future alterations have to be made," answered Fugaku though deep down he made the order so Minato would have to turn those he loved into the very thing the man was against.

"This is wrong Fugaku. Konoha doesn't need to weaponize Jinchuriki to win against its rivals. It hasn't for three generations if you count our own. Why change it now?" asked Minato with Fugaku frowning at him for questioning his decision.

"Its for the good of Konoha. We need to ensure our continued supremacy. Orochimaru and Jiraiya are long dead. My predecessor with respect to him, is getting old, and so are those around him from his time as Hokage. And while they are valuable Advisors to have from their years of experience, this village needs brawn to go with the brains. We need to have these two become active weapons for Konoha. Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, and even Uzu won't sit during this time of peace. They will seek to destroy us in some way," said Fugaku while Kushina frowned.

"Uzu is Konoha's ally. They would only be your enemy if provoked," said Kushina while Fugaku scowling at her.

"Your homeland is getting bold Kushina. Taking in clans left and right. They do not consult with us or ask for permission. They don't even send some of its member here to us to share those bloodlines with our village," countered Fugaku with Kushina fuming at his hypocritical response.

"Konoha hasn't exactly been sharing or forthcoming with anything when Uzu makes a request. Why should my clan give when Konoha doesn't give back in return?" Kushina shot back.

"Because our village is the superior one. The superior village does not give anything back to the weaker ally. To do so would make them stronger then us and no longer become to be dependent on our power to survive," answered Fugaku while Kushina was getting even angrier.

'Bastard!' thought Kushina angrily since she could see the Advisors behind Fugaku were in full agreement with him.

"I see. So this is your final decision on the matter? We can't change how you feel about turning my wife and my former student into living weapons?" asked Minato firmly and it made Hiruzen and the others feel a bit on edge.

"No," replied Fugaku firmly with Minato sighing.

"Well...at least we tried," remarked Minato before he, Kushina, and Rin went "poof!" to reveal they were in fact Shadow Clones of the originals.

"What?!" exclaimed Fugaku in shock while Hiruzen and the others frowned.

"I see. So that is their decision," remarked Hiruzen in a disappointed tone.

"Such is the way of treason. Choosing his wife and student over Konoha. Unacceptable. All based on emotions and morality. Something that does not belong in Konoha, much less in the Shinobi World," added Danzo while he felt his grip on the cane tightening.

"Dispatch ANBU and Hunter Nin immediately! We must stop them from leaving Konoha if they haven't already. No doubt they are headed for Uzu. We must prevent them from reaching _that_ village," commanded Homura knowing Uzu would break all ties with them and make things complicated for Konoha.

They couldn't allow that to happen!

However, before Fugaku could even order such a command to the ANBU, explosions manifested themselves all around Konoha. Within moments, ANBU came into the room, and bowed to the Yondaime Hokage.

"Report!" demanded Fugaku angrily.

"Hokage-sama, the village has been hit with multiple explosions. Mostly along the walls of the village, but a few areas in the merchant district, the ANBU supply depot, and part of the Uchiha Police station," answered the ANBU while Fugaku was livid because of the report basically put Konoha on a defensive lockdown.

"Secure the village! Lock us down. No one leaves unless I give the order. I want all the Hunter Nin within Konoha to find and hunt down Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, and Nohara Rin immediately! They are now traitors to Konoha. I want their homes and assets within the village taken as punishment for their betrayal!" commanded Fugaku, as he would take what those three left behind and use it for his own benefit.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said the ANBU before leaving.

"Call an emergency meeting. I will find out who among the clans in the village are loyal to me and who will side with those morally blind fools," commanded Fugaku knowing many of the Clan Heads were friends or supporters of Minato.

(Uzu-Sometime Later)

"Wow! You guys really expanded," remarked Tsume while whistling in appreciation at how Uzu had expanded significantly since the Second Shinobi War.

"Of course we had to expand. Becoming a new Shinobi village rather then a village filled with Uzumaki Clan members requires space," answered Uzumaki Garp while seeing the entire mass number of Shinobi and Clans supporting Minato and Kushina being brought to them via the seals created in advance for this very moment.

It was like one big Hiraishin no Jutsu, but without the kunai. There wasn't really a point to using a kunai in this case since the anchored one time seal for this massive exodus was on the ground in Uzu in a well guarded area. Around Garp was a large defensive force of Uzu ANBU in the off chance Minato or the others had been caught and they were met with foe instead of friends.

"It is indeed impressive," remarked Hizashi while seeing Uzu for the first time and found it similar to Konoha, yet strangely much more pleasant.

"I wonder how long it will take Fugaku-teme to learn almost every single person from a clan who supported us are gone? All he has left are those stingy Hyuuga Elders, those of the Main family following them, and a few former Root Nin from other clans," remarked Tsunade offhandedly since she knew without the clans in Konoha supporting him, there was a very large hole power wise left behind.

"I almost wish I was there. If only to see his reaction when learning almost everyone is gone. Not even Biwako-chan or the Sarutobi Clan stayed in Konoha. Hiruzen should be getting his divorce papers soon," added Kushina with a hint of glee in her voice and an evil look in her eyes.

'Shikaku was right. Women are troublesome as they are scary. Or was it the other way around?' thought Minato while letting a sweat drop role down the back of his head at the sight of his wife sporting the "evil super villain going insane just before unleashing the evil plan created for this moment" type of look sans all of the lightning and thunder that was usually found in the background.

"Kushina told us how many were coming and how many clans total would be arriving here in Uzu. As such each clan has their own home capable of accommodating your numbers if not more. You can all pick a home of your choosing that fits your clan. Just don't fighting over it. The structures are all the same so customizing them to your clan's specifics should be easy enough," explained Garp since he knew each clan would want to turn each house into something unique that said "this is my clan home" when compared to others.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"What do you mean this is all that's left?!" demanded Fugaku while glaring at what was essentially the remains of Konoha's various ninja Clans.

Which was from what the ANBU Captain just reported to him was little to nothing!

"From what Intel we were able to gather Yondaime-sama, every clan sans your own, and a few members from some of the others are all that is left. The Hyuuga Elders and some of the Main family who support the traditions of their clan with the Cage Bird Seal were found tied up and gagged in their rooms. Several of the Aburame and Yamanaka Clan members have also been found in the same manner so we can assume they are the ones loyal to Konoha. The Sarutobi Clan is also gone. A note was left for you Hiruzen-sama. It is from your wife Biwako," replied the ANBU Captain in front of them.

"Give it to me," commanded Hiruzen with shock and anger on his face at how his clan left him and Konoha behind.

Giving the man the note, Hiruzen opened it, nearly tearing the paper apart in the process, and began to read the contents within. What he read shocked and angered the man to no end since it was clearly his wife who wrote this letter.

 _Dear Hiruzen,_

 _As you may have noticed by now, Konoha is now empty of almost all its clans, and almost all of the members within it. Ours included. When Kushina and Minato first approached me on this, my first thought, if not instinct was to tell you of their plan to begin a mass clan exodus to Uzu. It was only_ _ **after**_ _they explained their reasons fully that I realized what a mistake it would have been to tell you. At first, I didn't want to believe the things they told me about you and what your former teammates along with two of your former students tried to pulls during your time as Hokage._

 _I never would have dreamed you would betray the Uzumaki Clan and sell them out to our enemies. I didn't want to believe it. Even now, part of me doesn't want to believe the man I loved, married, and had two wonderful children with during our time together would stoop so low in betraying the Uzumaki Clan. That you would betray the entire Senju Clan by having one of its few remaining members killed and the other being broken inside following the death of her lover to be further manipulated by you. To support your former student's immoral bloodline mixing experiments, which required human test subjects, and none of these people would be volunteers since the process was most likely lethal in its execution. You wouldn't use anyone from Konoha unless they weren't your supports or too important to take without anyone noticing. Kushina and Minato showed me solid proof of your past and sinful actions. Documents. Notes. Everything and anything related to past crimes they knew you approved of doing. Other actions done by someone else on the Council was something you approved of so long as the overall results of these said actions benefited you in the long run._

 _When I couldn't read anymore of these horrible things you had tried to do or you approve of others doing, I sat down, and wept for hours on end. I realized at that painful moment in time, in that moment of complete sorrow...I had married a monster. That I had loved a monster. The only things good from our time together was our children. They will be the only redeeming things about you Hiruzen. Nothing else. Don't bother asking the Monkey Summons for help. I already told them what you did. As of this very moment upon reading this, your contract with them is no more._

 _No doubt reading this has caused you some form of pain. All of which, as minor as it no doubt is, you rightfully deserve .You no doubt believe I have in my decision to leave with the Sarutobi Clan, betrayed you. That our own clan as a whole has betrayed you. That the various clans have betrayed you. You couldn't be more wrong Hiruzen. It is you who has betrayed Konoha. We didn't betray you. You did that yourself. You betrayed all of us. You betrayed your sensei and his family. You betrayed the Will of Fire._

 _As of this very moment, I am no longer your wife. You are no longer my husband. And the children we had together are no longer yours to call your own._

 _Enjoy your remaining years of life in your seat of so called power alone, without family, and loved ones. Enjoy your remaining years surrounded by deadly backstabbing snakes, who will attack you the moment you show weakness in their eyes._

 _Goodbye Hiruzen._

 _-Sarutobi Biwako: The True Sarutobi Clan Head_

 _P.S. The seal on the bottom right here holds the divorce papers. I already signed them on my end. Even if you choose not to sign it, in my eyes, heart, mind, and soul...we are no longer one._

Hiruzen was speechless. His own wife had divorced him. She left him. Left Konoha. Left the chance for power and greatness beyond anyone else in the village. She would have been royalty within Konoha in all but name because of his position and greatness earned through his many long years alive. And for what? All because he had help plan or did certain horrible acts? All because he helped approve certain things many would find to be immoral if brought to light? Like the planned, yet failed attempt of crushing Uzu? The experiments to bring about powerful bloodlines into those not born with them? Funding to Orochimaru to perform these said experiments on innocent people who died agonizing deaths in the process?

He thought Biwako was smarter then that?!

'How could you do this to me Biwako? How could you throw away what I was offering you? You would have been loved, respected, and worshiped like a Goddess because you were married to the Kami no Shinobi! You foolish woman! You threw it all away. Just because I did what was necessary to make Konoha strong and for us to cheat death while others perished!' thought Hiruzen angrily while shaking the letter almost violently.

"Hiruzen?" questioned Homura while Hiruzen himself began to shake violently.

"Uzu must be destroyed. All of it. Every building. Every person. Every man, woman, and even child! No slaves, prisoners, or even future Jinchuriki are to be made from them. The Uzumaki Clan and their supporters must all die!" stated Hiruzen viciously while glaring at everyone in the room as if to challenge him on this decision.

"While I would love nothing better then to go to war against Uzu, we sadly cannot," said Danzo in an ironic fashion since he had always wanted to go to war with Uzu (in secret) to take the village down before it could become the threat it was right now.

"What?! And why the Hell not?!" demanded Fugaku angrily since he was not about to let Minato, Kushina, and even Uzu stand in his way of getting what he wanted.

"Because our power has greatly diminished. The majority of the clans and the members within them are gone. Those that remain are too few and in some cases...too old to fight. Not to mention, the two Jinchuriki we had are not only gone, but are well trained to fight without relying on their Biju. Meaning the ability of the Sharingan to suppress the Biju's chakra is useless. Not to mention getting to Uzu, much less attacking it would fail due to the structure of Uzu changing since the failed attempt during the Second Shinobi War. Added the _new addition_ of all the clans that were once ours now being in Uzu fighting for their new home...we would be defeated almost immediately. We have neither the strength nor the means to strike back at them at the moment," answered Danzo with Fugaku now looking further pissed off.

"I don't care about that! I care about getting back what was taken from me. Taken from Konoha!" exclaimed Fugaku before a fellow Uchiha Clan member came in and handed a message addressed to him.

It was from his wife Mikoto.

 _Dear Fugaku,_

 _If you are reading this, then no doubt you are angry at what has happened to Konoha, but not in the way I phrased this statement. You are angry at the various Clans leaving the village for Uzu. You are angry that your chance to take Konoha's two Jinchuriki and mold them into weapons of war under your command has been lost. More importantly, you failed to have my dear friend Uzumaki Kushina be made into a slave in all but name. Do not think my time as your wife has dulled my senses, my eyes, or even my instincts as a kunoichi. They are as sharp as ever. Even more due to the raising our son Itachi to be a strong ninja when the time comes. You want Kushina to be your pleasure toy when she is not fighting Konoha's enemies or those you deem to be your enemies. You were always jealous of Namikaze Minato and lusted after the women who loved him. I should know since I loved him before marrying you. Or rather...I still love Minato regardless of my marriage to you Fugaku. I never stopped loving him. When we coupled, if you can call it that, I always imagined Minato making love to me. Not you. You never loved me and you were never that good in bed._

 _Minato on the other hand is a different story. Yes Fugaku, I was not faithful to you in the slightest. Of course neither were you during our marriage when out late at night at the Uchiha Police Station and dealing with all of the "important cases" on your desk, as was the primary excuse for coming home in the middle of the night. I am not an idiot Fugaku. A woman knows when her husband is working hard at his job and when he is "working someone hard" at work. As such, your unfaithfulness resulted in me retaliating against you, and with the permission of Kushina...I got my wish to be with Minato. I have been with him on many occasions. I have easily fooled our clan members with a Shadow Clone dealing with the "wifely duties" you insisted I do. Meanwhile, the real me was either training hard to keep my skills sharp or I was in Minato's bed while the man was giving my body more pleasure and more attention during each moment then you have during our entire marriage._

 _And to make matters even worse for you my soon to be former ex-husband, Itachi is not your child. Not one drop of your blood runs through his veins. No little Itachi is the child of myself and Namikaze Minato. You just couldn't tell or see the truth because you just assumed Itachi had inherited my facial features over yours. No. He inherited my hair, the eyes, Sharingan included, and Minato's face mixed with a bit of mine to throw you off. In the future, you may have suspected something, but by that point, it would have made little difference. After all, I doubt you would have called me out on it, and risk me admitting to Itachi being someone else's child. Especially since Itachi's potential would be seen as a reflection of yourself being his sire up until that point._

 _Not that you would love Itachi, even if he was by some miracle from Kami your blood. I know you well enough Fugaku that your desire for children does not come from love. You only care about genetics. Breeding the strongest Uchiha together with any other strong Uchiha Clan members regardless of relationships. Even going so far as to experiment with potential inbreeding in certain cases. Don't bother denying it Fugaku, I heard things in our house when you thought I wasn't paying attention. Well I was listening. Plans for making Itachi train day in and day out. Never stopping. Denying him a life outside of blood and death as a Shinobi while risking his mental health so you could bask in the so called "glory" from his deeds while saying "That's my boy!" to everyone within earshot to make people believe you are a caring Father. Well, you are not his Father so your praise is hollow, and not welcome in the slightest._

 _I am in Uzu now and I intend to be happy away from the likes of you and the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Maybe you will have a child one day with one of your many whores I know you visit in the Red Light District when out on patrol. Sex from them, all in exchange for a reduced sentences, or a walk from any past crimes these women may have done. And you wonder why I stopped being intimate with you. In any case, my future is away from you Fugaku. The future of the Uchiha Clan is away from you Fugaku. My son will bring about a new Uchiha Clan. One that isn't bound by hate, greed, and ambition to take from others._

 _Goodbye Fugaku._

 _-Uchiha Mikoto: Lover of Namikaze Minato and Mother to his son Uchiha Itachi_

 _P.S. Your divorce papers are on the seal at the bottom. I have had them ready before I knew I was even pregnant with Itachi. I just didn't have the opportunity to send them to you that was deemed appropriate...until now!_

'That ungrateful bitch! She not only sleeps with Minato, but gives him a child of Uchiha blood! A child that should have been mine! So what if I was with other women. Uchiha males are allowed to sleep with all the women they want!' thought Fugaku, who was now seeing red that was equal in color to his Sharingan.

"This is truly unacceptable. We need to plan accordingly to get our revenge against these betrayers to the Will of Fire," stated Danzo while knowing the longer they delayed, the stronger their enemies would become, and Konoha would get even weaker once the other villages learned of this.

"The _plan_ is to _attack_. Now! Gather every available ANBU and Jounin we have left in Konoha. We're going to Uzu and we are going to burn it to the ground!" commanded Fugaku with his anger blinding him to the painful truth.

"No! Konoha is too weak to strike back at Uzu. Even with all available ninja deployed to take Uzu, we would never be able to breach their defenses. We cannot take any more losses," countered Danzo with Fugaku glaring at him.

"I am the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and I hereby command that every capable ninja within this village prepares for war against Uzu!" exclaimed Fugaku before leaving the room to let everyone else know about the given order.

"He is going to lead us into ruin," commented Homura with a frown on his face.

"It was a mistake to make him Hokage with his anger blinding him," added Koharu with her own frown on her face.

"Its too late now. If we try to defy his orders, it will be considered treason, and he will no doubt have us executed just to make his point get across," commented Danzo since things were spiraling out of control and it was Hiruzen's fault due to appointing Fugaku in the first place.

This would not end well for Konoha.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Sorry this is taking so long to finish. I'm still busy with life, liberty, and the pursuit of Metal Gear 5: Phantom Pain where I raid bases online and take other people's stuff. Its fun! I just wish I could get Quiet back. I'm suppose to replay the mission where she shoots you (insert name of mission here) seven times before you get the option to play it (I'm guessing) an eighth and she comes back. But I've played it seven times already and I STILL haven't gotten her back. WTF?! Anyway, I'll keep writing my stuff, and for the record _**NOTHING**_ is abandoned. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Change for the Better

(A/N: Real quick for everyone, there is a poll on my profile you should REALLY take a look at after reviewing this fic. Enjoy!)

Sure enough, the recently made Yondaime Hokage declared war on Uzu for the Uchiha leading this "supposed injustice" against Konoha. Word soon spread how the two once great allies that held off the other Shinobi villages together were now turning on each other. At first, the other four Kages from each of these different Shinobi villages saw this as an opportunity to strike back against Konoha, and maybe even Uzu if they played their cards right.

Of course, that was before they did an inventory of their own supplies, and did a head count of their overall military strength. As it turned out, even if the four Shinobi villages were to ally together against Konoha or Uzu to get their revenge, the combined might of their army would fail. Konoha may not possess two Jinchuriki anymore, but they still had the Sharingan from the Uchiha Clan. And Uzu itself now had two Jinchuriki despite the fact neither were said to been trained to use the power of the Biju they held. Not that it really mattered since Uzu had all the clans that were once in Konoha except the Uchiha Clan (plus a few from the other clans no longer welcome) with them now.

Kiri was still suffering from heavy losses on their front and now only had one Jinchuriki left after the debacle in using the three tails as a ticking time bomb on Konoha in the last war. While they still had the stronger of the two Biju that they had originally, its current holder was an old man, and his replacement was a child yet to be born. Not only that, but Water Country was a continent unto itself, and required cooperation with the navy with the ships needed to get them to the rest of the world. Unfortunately, the ships themselves were showing their age, needed to be repaired, or scrapped depending on the state each ship was currently in.

Iwa couldn't do anything since they suffered the most in terms of losses by Namikaze Minato near the end of the war. Even with their two Jinchuriki on hand, Uzu could easily negate their power with Fuinjutsu, and so could Konoha with the Uchiha Clan's damn Sharingan. The Sandaime Tsuchikage felt it was best to let the two former allied villages duke it out before deciding to get involved later at a more convenient time when his own forces had the strength to take the fight to both sides.

Kumo was slightly better off then Iwa. Manly because of their own forces being larger then Iwa, Suna, or Kiri with two Jinchuriki to call their own. But the status of both said hosts to the Biju were them being two young to fully master the chakra of each Biju they possessed. One was a little girl with the two-tailed Nibi and the eight tailed Hachibi was the adopted brother of the soon to be Yondaime Raikage. While formidable for his age, the young man had not mastered his Biju's power, and there was also the issue with the Lightning Daimyo wanting to keep the peace due to the recession the country was in. Times would be tough for everyone within Lightning Country, even for the Shinobi of Kumo due to funding decreasing, and the number of high ranked missions they would take within their own borders.

While now allies with Konoha since the near end of the Third Shinobi War, Suna was by far, the weakest of the four Shinobi villages watching this new one springing up. They had taken some pretty heavy hits on all fronts during the last war and the only reason they were not invaded by any of their rivals was due to their one Jinchuriki using the power of the Biju to the control the sand around their village, if not the entire country to defend it from invasion. While they still had their Biju on hand, the current Jinchuriki was an old man, and would not be long for this world. Fortunately, Shukaku was the weakest of the Biju, and therefore did not need to be sealed within a human host to contain him. Rather a mere tea kettle would do and that was where the Kazekage planned to put the Biju until absolutely necessary.

As for Konoha itself? Their new Yondaime Hokage was proving to be quite inadequate when it came to leading the village. After his command to attack Uzu was given, the deployment of Konoha's remaining forces was underway, but in doing so left the village itself exposed to being attacked. Spies from the minor Shinobi villages saw this moment in time as a means to strike Konoha and launched an assault on Konoha five days after the bulk of the major village's forces left to fight Uzu. It had actually been a pretty close defeat on Konoha's part due to so many of their best and most experienced Shinobi were sent to attack Uzu. The only reason Konoha had a chance against an alliance of three minor Shinobi villages was due to Hiruzen being appointed temporary Hokage again while Fugaku went off to lay siege to Uzu. It was especially hazardous to him personally due to his age starting to show and the man was exhausted when it was over.

At the same time, word soon reached Fugaku about the attack, and had to stop his march to Uzu in order to head back and reinforce the defenses within Konoha. After all, if three minor villages could come together, and attack his village when it was sporting minimum number of Shinobi defending it, who was to was say one of the major powers might try their hand? Of course, the Yondaime's pride as a man, Hokage, and Uchiha were in direct conflict with one another. Part of him wanted to continue heading to Uzu, confident they could attack them, win, and come back to Konoha with the spoils from the victory to help in making the village the superior one out of all the others. At the same time, the voice of reason, which was a tiny voice, if not a whispery thing, told Fugaku that leaving Konoha in its weakened state without returning to properly defend it from further attacks would leave the village open to further attacks by the minor village or one of the major powers.

Surprisingly, the tiny voice of reason won out. Barely, but it still won.

And because of this, Fugaku had no choice, but to call off his campaign to attack Uzu until the village was strong enough to defend itself when trying again. So for the next few years, Konoha was stewing with anger, and resentment over what they believed was a betrayal on Minato's part with his wife along with those who followed him. There was also open resentment against Uzu for allowing all the people that left Konoha to go to their village to start anew. As supposed allies, Uzu should not only have denied the traitors sanctuary, but helped Konoha capture, and detain them until Konoha could take them back for..."reeducation purposes". As far as Konoha was concerned, Uzu had been conspiring with the traitors to get them to relocate, and were just as guilty as Minato's group.

It was actually the perfect smear campaign and something that Konoha had no problem trying to use it to make sure clients Uzu would normally get would stay away from them and go to Konoha. Unfortunately, Uzu had anticipated this, and countered with the reason so many left Konoha for Uzu in the first place. Even going so far as to reveal the secret conspiracy done by Konoha to betray the Uzumaki Clan during the Second Shinobi War during the early years of the Sandaime Hokage ruling over Konoha.

And thanks to the Uzumaki Clan's own spy network, which had absorbed Jiraiya's own, and improved upon after the man was killed, the world knew of Konoha's sins. It had made a lot of people not want to do business with Konoha and go elsewhere. Why should they hire a village to assist them when Konoha would gladly or possibly betray them in the future once receiving payment? It also didn't help that information about Root being used to raid wealthy caravans inside and outside of Fire Country were being made known to the public thanks to Uzu's spy network.

Eventually, the Fire Daimyo in his elderly years showed his displeasure with Konoha and moved to cut the village's budget for the next few years as punishment. To counter this, Danzo had secretly ordered Root to assassinate the Daimyo and make it seem like Uzu or at the very least one of the other Shinobi villages had done it. This move was also done to help the eldest of the Feudal Lord's sons become the new Daimyo so the new leader of Fire Country could be manipulated properly to give them plenty of funding for their future war with Uzu.

The plan had ultimately been a mix of both success and failure. Success because the Fire Daimyo had been killed, but failure in terms of getting the one who Danzo thought would eventually succeed him sitting on the throne, and planting undisputed evidence pinning it on Uzu. After the incident following Hiashi and Hizashi battling it out in Gentle Fist, the now late Fire Daimyo decided to have his youngest son be his successor to the throne. It had come as a shock to many the Fire Daimyo named his youngest of his two sons to rule upon his death instead of the eldest since that just didn't happen. But considering how the youngest was clearly the most competent and sharpest of the two, it was showing the late Daimyo of Fire Country was thinking what was best for everyone in the long run.

Danzo had not been happy about that and secretly tried to stage a coup against the new Fire Daimyo to put the older brother in power with the help of his Root Shinobi. Sadly, the plan failed since the younger brother was far more skilled then the older one, and no one wanted to see Fire Country get weaker with an incompetent ruler on the throne when they had a good one currently sitting on it.

The issue for Konoha got worse when information on who plotted the coup was presented to the young Daimyo and Danzo had to flee Konoha. Of course, Danzo being Danzo, the man took every Root Shinobi with him since he believed Konoha was his to rule, and had no problem with the village burning to the ground under the current Hokage's rule.

So long as it was possible to rebuild it from the ground up and Danzo leading it.

As for Fugaku, it took some considerable... _effort_ on his part, but the man eventually did have a son. A boy he named Sasuke. His Mother, who the man didn't really care about, was naturally from the Uchiha Clan by blood. A distant third cousin on his Mother's side if he recalled correctly. Not too beautiful like his traitorous ex-wife Mikoto, but pleasant enough for him to do the deed enough times to eventually give him the son he wanted out of the woman. One look at Sasuke and you could see the boy was his son. Of _that_ , there was no dispute.

Fugaku had wanted a son to call his Heir and got it in the form of Sasuke. That was the good news. From the moment the boy could walk, Fugaku had the boy begin his training so the child could become a great Shinobi like his Father. He also wanted to one day get revenge on the traitors who left Konoha all those years ago and Sasuke would be part of that revenge by killing Mikoto _and_ the first son he should have had in the form of Itachi.

Sadly, the plan had hit a snag that boggled the mind of the Uchiha and Yondaime Hokage in the form of his son's overall performance. The boy showed promise. No question. But it seemed like whatever Uchiha training Sasuke did, Fugaku got the distinct feeling Itachi could, and would do it much better in the same situation.

Itachi was after all, the _son_ of Namikaze Minato, and the man had been considered the odds on favorite to be Hokage. Not to mention Minato possessed amazing potential as a Shinobi and it was more then likely Itachi inherited that potential. Adding in his Uchiha blood from Mikoto's side would only make Itachi's strength even greater. Even now, the Uchiha for a Hokage had reports from his few reliable spies throughout the world of Itachi showing off his potential as an elite among Uzu's best.

'Its bad enough Minato takes my wife from me and has a son of Uchiha blood together, but his damn son might outdo my own!' thought Fugaku angrily while sitting at his desk and doing the paperwork to keep the village running.

A knock told him someone was outside and a bark of "ENTER!" caused the person on the other side of the door to open to reveal Homura and Koharu. Both side by side, scowling at him, and it was clear they were not pleased to be here. Of course, these two were never happy, and behind them was Hiruzen with scowl on his face, but not to the degree of the other two.

"We need to speak to you Fugaku," said Homura first to the Uchiha Hokage.

"About what?" asked Fugaku while scowling at the two.

"These new laws you are putting in place are going to suffocate Konoha. Higher taxes on civilians and nonUchiha Clan members. Foreign merchants from other lands who wish to do business with us being forced to pay three times what others within the village must pay to rent the land in order to setup shop for selling their goods. You've even increased the price of C to S ranked missions. At this rate, Konoha will lose more money then we will gain, and put the village in the red within 2 years!" stated Koharu angrily since she had the Treasury Department estimate how long Konoha could handle this type decision.

"It had to be done. We are already bleeding heavily from our past financial losses. The village needs income and fast. Its bad enough Root was used by Danzo to steal what we needed in the past, but this is different. I don't mind that Danzo did it since his stealing helped Konoha. Sadly, his forces got sloppy, and evidence of them doing it, plus his own failed coup attempt on the Fire Daimyo forced my hand. I had no choice, but to deny Konoha's overall involvement in his schemes. We either do this or we go back to what Danzo is no doubt doing right now and stealing financial resources to bolster his power," remarked Fugaku while the three in front of him frowned.

"Danzo's approach while illegal, gave him money Fugaku. Your action is making Konoha bleed out faster. Clients we normally get are going elsewhere. Merchants we normally get and those that come during the Chuunin Exams won't wish to do business with us. They would rather go somewhere else or wait until the Chuunin Exams are in another village where they can make a greater profit," countered Hiruzen with Fugaku scowling at him.

"I am the Hokage and I will decide how to handle this issue on gaining more funds," said Fugaku with his tone indicating his decision was final.

"There is also the issue of making everyone in Konoha not of Uchiha blood into second class citizens in all but name," added Koharu with a look of disapproval in her tone.

"Considering how the Uchiha Clan is the only remaining clan left with the numbers and a strong bloodline, is it really such a bad idea? The Uchiha Clan is the superior breed here and as such, it is only natural my clan has such a status when compared to other people living in this village," countered Fugaku while Koharu, Homura, and Hiruzen didn't like this one bit.

"There are laws Fugaku. Laws you are violating with these decisions," countered Homura with Fugaku glaring at him.

"I am the Hokage! _MY_ word is law. Any other laws this village has surrounding this issue are to be added on, altered, or removed as I see fit!" exclaimed Fugaku with the Advisors not liking this.

"Any news on Danzo?" asked Hiruzen with Fugaku shaking his head.

"None. The man doesn't want to be found unless it benefits him," said Fugaku with the trio in front of him frowning further.

"From what our own ANBU have been able to determine when in the field, every major Shinobi village, and even a few clans still wandering are trying to hunt him down," added Homura since Danzo had done a lot of bad things everywhere and anywhere with all of the Root Nin under his command.

"The fool made his choice in targeting everyone and anyone outside of Konoha. He tried to take on the world when it should only be taken down piece by piece. The man was growing impatient in his soon to be old age despite his preach of controlled emotions," said Fugaku without remorse.

"How is your son doing?" asked Hiruzen curiously.

"Well enough. I intend for him to become the future of Konoha and Clan Head of the Uchiha. Maybe even become my successor as Hokage," answered Fugaku while the old monkey grimaced.

'And you will no doubt make sure no one outside of Uchiha blood takes the mantle. Even if there was someone more qualified too,' thought Hiruzen since he knew once an Uchiha got the taste of something they liked, the Uchiha Clan didn't let it go.

(Uzu-At the Moment)

"Come back here brat!" exclaimed Mitarashi Anko angrily, as she chased one Uzumaki Naruto through Uzu.

"No way!" exclaimed Naruto while running for his young life from the angry girl he had hit with a prank that caused the irate individual behind him to have her hair go from the purple color to that of orange.

Why did Naruto prank Anko? Simple. She insulted his love for ramen. She even said _dango_ of all things was _better_ then _ramen_. The nerve!

"Should we stop them?" asked Minato from his perch on a building while Kushina was beside him seeing her son running for his life.

"No. Let them tire each other out. Oh isn't it so cute?! My son is already a lady killer at such a young age!" giggled Kushina while Minato sweat dropped.

"You do know Anko's not chasing him to one day have him on a date, right Kushina? She is trying to catch and strangle the life out of him for dying her hair orange," commented Minato with Kushina letting out a small laugh.

"Of course dear. Still, Naruto's interaction with girls far outdoes Mikoto's boy. Despite the fact Itachi is also _your son_ ," countered Kushina while giving her husband the stink eye at the end.

"I told you I'm sorry Kushina. In my defense, Mikoto-chan didn't perform the Anti-pregnancy Jutsu when we...uh... _coupled_ together that one time," said Minato to defend himself from his angry wife since he knew Kushina wanted to give him a child first since they were married first.

Mikoto had rubbed it in her face how Itachi was so great.

"That's no excuse! You're lucky I love both you and Mikoto-chan or else I would smash you into tiny pieces dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina with righteous fury while fire was around her form with the long way hair forming like tails.

"Calm down Kushina-chan. Please! Oh look! Anko finally caught Naruto!" exclaimed Minato while pointing quickly at Anko having finally caught Naruto and moved to beat him up.

Only for the boy to go poof and revealing he was a Shadow Clone.

"Damn you gaki! I know where you live! I'll get your ramen loving ass!" exclaimed Anko angrily while looking around for him before trying to figure out how to track the boy down.

"Who taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" asked Minato since he didn't teach it to him.

"I did of course. Poor Sochi can't use the normal Clone Jutsu due to his massive chakra reserves. Even more so when we transferred Kurama over to him. I still don't know why the fox requested it," replied Kushina with a small frown though she sensed the Biju did not have any scheme aimed at hurting her family when it happened.

"Whatever the reason, the fox isn't impeding him in his Shinobi training. If anything, his extra energy is running some of us ragged. Not to mention him running around to escape his pursuers from catching our son following his pranks is good exercise too," remarked Minato knowing Naruto balanced his time between Shinobi training, eating ramen, and pranking people.

And not particularly in that order.

"That's good. Our son needs that energy if he wants to one day become my successor as the Uzukage of Uzu," replied Kushina since Garp had stepped down as Uzukage and had appointed Kushina as his successor to the title.

Right now she was using Shadow Clones to deal with the paperwork so Kushina herself wouldn't have to do it. Honestly, why didn't anyone else think of such a way sooner?!

"So are we going to punish our son for his prank?" asked Minato while seeing no real harm done to Anko with the exception of her pride.

"Of course not! Anko-chan should have known better then to insult the greatness that is ramen dattebane! Honestly, _dango_ being better then _ramen_? Anko knew what she was getting into the moment those words were spoken. Ramen is the food of the Gods. All other food by comparison is garbage!" declared Kushina proudly in a dramatic fashion.

"If you say so Kushina-chan," whispered Minato with a sweat drop coming down his forehead.

"Now come on! I want to see Mikoto-chan and Itachi-kun so I can embarrass them both with tales from our childhood in Konoha. I wonder if I should tell Itachi-kun about the time I saw Mikoto-chan stalking you the whole day in order to gather up the courage to ask you out on a date. Poor Hitomi-chan was the same way with Hiashi. I can't wait to embarrass her and Hinata-chan too!" exclaimed Kushina happily with the sweat drop Minato had getting bigger.

'My wife is odd. Already she has schemes in place to get Naruto interested in Hinata and vice versa. It is bad enough she's been doing her Uzu Voodo on the girls that are around Naruto's age, but she's also targeting some girls slightly older then him too. But I suppose that's what I get for marrying a woman, who wants to have a manly son for an Uzumaki. I wonder if any other child besides Naruto has to go through this with his Mother?' thought Minato while Kushina began mumbling off the list of things she could embarrass her two female friends with while in front of their own children.

(Elsewhere)

In another dimension somewhere, a boy named Ranma sneezed hard. The end result was a lot of snot going into the hair of a girl named Tendo Akane before she got angry, called him a perverted, and swung her mallet at him. She missed when the boy skillfully dodged at the last moment and left in a run before Akane could take another shot at him.

(Back in the Naruto Universe)

"Did you have to prank Anko-san little brother?" asked Itachi curiously while the two were ninja training at the Uchiha family home.

The option to become a clan of Uzu was up in the air for Itachi and Mikoto given they were the only Uchiha in Uzu right now. Minato assured his son there was no pressure on his end or on Uzu to make it happen anytime soon. The last thing Minato wanted to do was put the boy on some pedestal and the pressure that came with it. Such things could make a person snap if they were pushed too hard by such things and cause someone like Itachi to go on a crazy killing spree in a form of ironic punishment to the parents.

Who in their dumbass minds as parents would do that to their own kids?!

"She insulted ramen. Besides, I seem to recall you made that one guy act a like chicken with your eyes putting a Genjutsu on him because he insulted your love for pocky," said Naruto with Itachi stiffening at the memory since the idiot during a C-ranked mission had made fun of his love for pocky and the tasty snack of the Gods.

"Pocky is the snack of the Gods. Just as ramen is the food of the Gods," countered Itachi while making a mental note to find that idiot again while disguised and find out if he still made fun of his pocky!

And if the idiot did? An even stronger Genjutsu! One that would make him crap his pants when around beautiful women and little children!

"I can agree to those terms. You don't insult ramen and I won't insult pocky," said Naruto with a smirk knowing Itachi would agree with him.

"Honestly you two. Must you get into this discussion?" asked Mikoto while seeing her own son and his half brother talking about those foods while training.

"No. But it helps pass the time," answered Naruto while Itachi agreed.

'They clearly get that quick whit based trait from Minato-kun's side of the family tree,' thought Mikoto since she knew enough about Kushina to know the red head was not like that.

(Years Later)

A 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto was brought to the Uzu Tower to see his Mother. She had wanted to see him in her office about something important. He could tell it was important because the woman wasn't using Shadow Clones to deal with the paperwork sitting on her desk. He sweat dropped at seeing his Mother glaring at the pile while the pile itself seemed to shift and make a sound like it was actually letting out an amused chuckle at her own personal expense.

'Damn you paperwork. I don't have a Shadow Clone work on you for _one_ measly _hour_ and you turn into this. Well, enjoy it while you can because I intend to make you pay with an _army_ of Shadow Clones! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!' thought Kushina while she thought up the best way to defeat the evil pile of paper on her desk.

"Uh...Mom?! You wanted to see me?" asked Naruto while seeing his Mother go into one of her fantasy moments and giving the pile of paperwork an evil look.

Not once did he feel bad for the paperwork in question that was the target of his Mother's wrath.

"Huh? Oh yes! Sorry. As you know, your Father and I have been training you to one day be a super badass ninja just like us. Well thanks to your Uzumaki genetics, vast chakra reserves, Kurama, Shadow Clones, and an intense training regiment provided by the greatest parents _ever_...I am proud to announce you are ready for one final gift to make it all complete!" stated Kushina dramatically while Naruto sweat dropped at his Mother's actions.

"What final gift?" asked Naruto curiously while Kushina smiled at him and went to the vault behind a picture of Uzumaki Yamamoto and took out its contents.

"This sword. It once belonged to Uzumaki Yamamoto. It was because of him that Uzu is alive today. He helped so many of the people formerly from _Konoha_ and open their eyes to the shadowy leadership of the Sandaime Hokage," explained Kushina since Uzu had taught in the history class about how Konoha tried to betray them in secret for the sake of getting the Kyuubi exclusively for their village.

As for Naruto, he was handed Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, which the blonde took, and held firmly in his hands before his eyes glazed over for a brief second. Fortunately, Kushina didn't notice, or if she did notice, chose to ignore it since she suspected the sword was making contact with her son. Before his death all those years ago. Yamamoto had left one final message for Kushina to not only preserve his sword, but ensure it was handed down to her son.

How he even _knew_ about Naruto before she was even in a relationship with Minato, much less knowing Kushina would have a son following the actual conceiving of the child was beyond her. Regardless, Kushina had no problem honoring the old man's wish to give her son the sword when the boy was old enough, and strong enough to wield it. After all the training Naruto went through up to this point, Kushina damn well knew her son was more then strong enough to use the weapon against their enemies.

And a good thing too since Konoha was getting bolder in their attempts to destroy them.

Speaking of Konoha, from reports from their spy network, the village once allied with Uzu, and the Uzumaki Clan had become a shadow of its former self. The place had in truth, become a cold, desolate thing in place of the warm, and welcome village it had been years ago during the time of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. Uchiha Fugaku had implemented decisions, which made anyone living in Konoha not born of Uchiha Clan blood to be second class citizens, if not slaves in all but name. Citizens were pushed around by the Uchiha Clan, forced to make room for anyone of Uchiha blood, and do whatever an Uchiha commanded of them. Shinobi were in the same boat if they were not of Uchiha Clan blood and only got _some_ leeway if they married into the clan. Hence why many Uchiha males found themselves swarmed with many female..."admirers" Or in other words, their own little harem of two, maybe three women sleeping with these men of the clan in the belief they could give the clan children, and provide them with a form of status that was higher then most.

The Hyuuga Clan for what was left of them in Konoha, had begun to practice the Cage Bird Seal once more on those of their clan they deemed to be fit for becoming Branch family. All under the Fire Daimyo's nose and against his orders to never use such a seal again. Despite the records being destroyed, several of the Elders had performed the actual sealing ritual that they didn't need it on record to perform the event. They of course made knew records, but hid these in secret to prevent the Fire Daimyo from learning the truth. Not that anyone would or cared to believe such a thing would happen since the seal was on the submissive members and those that weren't would keep their mouth shut in order to prevent themselves being killed by the Fire Daimyo for being part of a clan that was allowing such a practice.

As it was, the Hyuuga Clan of Konoha had been Hell bent on "restoring the clan to its former glory", as they put it with enough arrogance to choke a giant summons. They had felt given the situation with their numbers that breeding outside of the clan for this _one time_ would be required since they needed numbers and too many of the clan left behind when the majority went to Uzu were too close in relations. While the Hyuuga Clan was no stranger to inbreeding, it was normally done with second or third cousins to prevent the inbreeding to reach a level even _they_ didn't tolerate. Fortunately, Konoha still had a decent crop of Shinobi that were not from clans, and as such only sought out the ones among the Shinobi ranks with most prominent genetic potential to restore their clan's numbers.

The other remnants from other clans that had been left behind all those years ago were scarce in number or no longer in Konoha thanks to Danzo taking them with him due to these few being apart of Root. The war hawk had felt they would serve Konoha better being apart of his "rogue yet patriotic faction" of the village rather then being in the village itself.

Plus, these Root Nin were so emotionless, it was impossible for them to interact with the opposite gender to be in a relationship, and have children with them. Danzo had trained them so well to being emotionless killers, he never anticipated for the prospect of those in Root from the different clans would for the lack of a better term...need to breed. The man had always taken so few members from each clan over long periods of time so Hiruzen and eventually even his own successor wouldn't know about his plucking of candidates. When every major clan sans the Uchiha left Konoha years ago, all that remained were the handful Danzo plucked, and none of them had ever been in a relationship with someone or had children. What was the point? It was easier and more efficient to take those from the clan members who did have children.

Danzo wanted emotionless killers. Besides, the idea of one of his Root Nin from a clan suddenly snapping under the sudden fear of his or her progeny. A fear of said progeny joining the ranks of Root and becoming an emotionless killer. A Root Nin all of a sudden getting a desire to _NOT_ make it happen and being insubordinate wasn't a concept Danzo liked.

But Konoha didn't see it this way. Fugaku didn't either. He saw it as Danzo planning to one day usurp him as Hokage and the Uchiha Clan in general of their right to rule the village. Not only that, but Danzo could use them as bargaining chips if it came down to such an act where those few remaining from clans could be used as currency for other villages. Questionably patriotic or not, Danzo cared about himself above all others, and had no problem sacrificing his men if it meant he could survive longer around his many enemies surrounding him on all sides.

Even now, Uzu spies were reporting that the other Shinobi villages were zeroing in on the war hawk, and intent on killing him for his past crimes against them. It was only a matter of time before the man was caught, killed, and Kami knows what would happen to all of his Root Nin under his command.

Of course, Uzu had no intention of letting the other villages get him. As bas as Danzo had hurt each of them in the past, it was Uzu, and those loving within its walls who were hurt the most. Out of all the various factions closing in on Danzo and his Root Nin, Uzu was the one with the lead in terms of catching him.

"Ryjun Jakka," whispered Naruto at last with a smile on his face in a tone that sounded like someone meeting an old friend after such a long time.

"Treat that sword with respect Naruto-kun. It was wielded by a great man and I won't have him or his sword being dishonored. Not even by my own son," warned Kushina with Naruto smiling at her.

"I won't abuse this sword Kaa-san. I promise," replied Naruto before slipping the sheathe into his side and intended to do some training with the weapon right away.

"Good. Oh, on a personal note, how is Hinata doing these days? You two have gotten pretty close over the years," commented Kushina with Naruto blushing a bit.

"We're doing great! We actually plan to go on a date soon in a couple of days," answered Naruto with Kushina smiling at him.

"And what about Anko-chan? While a few years older then you, she has made it quite clear of being interested in a relationship," questioned Kushina since she saw how Anko was always flirting in good nature with her son and even helped him with his pranks at times.

Anko even forgave him for the one Naruto did on her when he was a kid since it was to defend the honor of ramen. She admitted had someone insulted her love for dango, Anko would have done something similar though probably a bit more cruel, and the two agreed not to insult the others favorite food.

"Mom! Come on! Seriously?! You know I care about Anko-chan, but...is it really okay for me to be in _two_ relationships? I risk hurting one or the other," replied Naruto since he didn't want to hurt either person in his life.

"Oh nonsense Naruto-kun! Your Father is in a relationship with me and Mikoto-chan. So long as both girls agree to share, you won't have a problem balancing the two. Just make time for both equally," stated Kushina with Naruto blushing since he knew what it was his Mother was implying with his Father.

"If you say so," remarked Naruto with Kushina smirking further.

"I know so Naruto-kun. Besides, I know from experience that two women in a man's life helps spice up a relationship when together," commented Kushina before she had a slight perverted grin on her face that made Naruto's face even more red.

"Mom! Not cool! You use to tell me how you hate perverts! Why are you looking like you are one?!" exclaimed Naruto with his Mother getting a bit angry.

"I am not a filthy pervert! Besides, it is not wrong if _ALL_ parties involved are okay with it and have the same interests. Which your Father, Mikoto, and I clearly do. Its only when there is a pervert among everyone else, who is doing something that is not welcome by everyone that we must beat the living snot out of them!" declared Kushina while Naruto just sweat dropped.

'Sooooooo...its okay to be a pervert, _but_ only when the other person, or people in this case surrounding the relationship are okay with it? Seems a bit hypocritical, but for the sake of my body not being pounded into paste by my Mother...I'm going to keep that to myself,' thought Naruto knowing his Mother could be scary when angry.

Which is why he always made sure to have something on hand to redirect it away from him and to some unfortunate soul who happened to be in the room or was walking into the room at the worst possible time.

"In any case, I have a mission for you, and Itachi regarding your mission to Nami's main land boarders since they are our neighbors. It should be simple enough. One day max to get there and back, but keep your eyes sharp when there. Konoha has been getting bolder now that they have recovered some of their strength. They are also close to Nami and our spy network has determined the Hokage's _son_ is with an ANBU team running around that area. They are attacking various towns and stealing anything and everything of financial value to keep Konoha afloat," replied Kushina in a more serious tone.

"Let me guess, Sasuke is the spitting image of his Father. And not just in terms of being a bastard," surmised Naruto since he knew the Uchiha Clan within Konoha were so filled with hate and arrogance, they had no problem unleashing it on the world.

"Correct. He's basically your polar opposite in every sense of the word. Both in the looks department and personality. Not to mention morality. I hear Fugaku's son even killed a boy half his age simply because he could. Burned the poor kid alive with a Fire Jutsu. If the rumors are believed to be true, and I'm hoping they are not, such an act is now part of the traditions of the Uchiha Clan. Apparently, a _true_ _elite_ has no problem, or doesn't feel any guilt in burning an innocent person alive," replied Kushina with Naruto frowning further and felt his sword pulse angrily at his side.

"We'll be careful Kaa-san," said Naruto before he left the room.

(Elsewhere)

"Are you sure about this Sasuke-sama? I mean...how do you know Uzu will send _them_ here?" asked a member of Konoha's ANBU with his team supporting one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Because you no talent loser for an ANBU and member of the Uchiha Clan, we are here attacking people who have done business with Uzu. Statistically, some of these peasants will head there, and ask for protection. With any luck, they will come around this area, and we can kill those two monsters at the same time. Our own reputation throughout the Shinobi World will make us and Konoha feared for years to come," said Sasuke while looking at the older man, who was Itachi's age, and clearly didn't like being considered weak by a member of his clan.

Unlike Uchiha Fugaku, who believed in Uchiha Clan superiority, his son Sasuke believed that he _alone_ was the superior one. It didn't matter to him if there were others from the Uchiha Clan around him claiming to be family. To Sasuke, family was a crutch, a shield, a means to an end when wanting something for himself. If pressed for time and his life was endanger, Sasuke would easily sacrifice his entire ANBU squad currently consisting of all Uchiha Clan members while saying whatever he wanted about the issue to his idiot Father.

In his Father's eyes, the boy could do no wrong. Not that Fugaku really focused on his son's overall actions as a whole. Just the end results and the fact his son came back alive. Lost a squad? No matter. Sasuke was alive. Five clan members killed when they didn't have to be? Oh well. Mission accomplished in the end and Sasuke was alive. No real loss on his end. Next mission!

It was actually whispered even among some Uchiha Clan members that Sasuke killed off several clan members during some missions just so the boy could claim credit when they were completed. It actually made them feel uneasy to be on missions with Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan as a whole couldn't go against Fugaku since the man was the Hokage! The man wouldn't stand for anyone badmouth his son or making such claims regardless if the truth behind it. If anything, Fugaku would simply cover it up just so his only son could just continue on with his Shinobi career.

Sasuke's actions with Fugaku's lack of action against his son had actually made some of the members of the Uchiha Clan question the way things were going. Not only in their clan, but Konoha in general. At first, they were happy Fugaku was the Hokage, and the policies that consolidated their power in Konoha in a caste system that put them at the top of the mountain.

But the problem that soon followed was the base of the mountain, the very foundation of it all was crumbling beneath them. The signs were all there. Konoha was slowly going into the red financially, clients were scarce, the raiding of wealthy caravans, towns, villages, and towns had made them very unpopular on all sides. The Fire Daimyo only tolerated them because they were a deterrent against other Shinobi villages and rival countries. Of course, what no one in Konoha knew, was the Fire Daimyo had made a secret deal with Uzu to have the village become his knew primary village to come to his aid should he need their help.

It wouldn't be long before the Fire Daimyo finally ordered the liquidation of Konoha and removed the stain the village left on his country.

'I'm a loser? If you weren't Fugaku-sama's son, I would kill you right here! Right now! Hell, no one here on this team would try to stop me from making the attempt if I did. You and your Father are slowly killing off Konoha. Turning it into nothing more then a slowly sinking ship. A sinking ship with everyone in the village becoming nothing more then the proverbial rats in it all trying to stay afloat!' thought the ANBU that Sasuke had insulted mere moments ago.

"I can't believe Konoha. Hashirama and Tobirama would be rolling in their graves if they saw what became of the village they created all those years ago," said Naruto making his way into the clearing with Itachi by his side.

Both brothers looking at their enemy without emotion.

"Yes. How perverse," added Itachi calmly while seeing the Uchiha around them drawing weapons.

"Blood traitor," whispered one Uchiha behind his ANBU mask.

"Uzu filth!" exclaimed another Uchiha with his tanto firmly in his hands.

"Don't you just feel the love here brother? Isn't it everything we've come to expect from Konoha?" asked Naruto with a hint of sarcastic amusement.

"Clearly. I almost want to walk over to them and hug each Uchiha here," answered Itachi while glancing at each Uchiha until stopping at Sasuke.

"You're going to die today Itachi!" stated Sasuke with his sword drawn.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke and your Father, but I intend to live a long full life," said Itachi before he dispersed into a flock of crows.

"Show off," whispered Naruto before he moved swiftly with his sword drawn.

Three Uchiha ANBU were struck down within seconds.

"You are one to talk Naruto," commented Itachi before he appeared behind four Uchiha ANBU and stabbed them all in the back of the head with kunai thrown from his hands.

"What are you doing you weak idiot?! Kill them now! As your superior, I command it!" exclaimed Sasuke to the ANBU he insulted earlier while hoping his fellow clansmen would weaken the two long enough to exploit an opening and he could take the credit for the kills.

'I cannot obey him or Fugaku any longer. I loved Konoha, but not the Konoha the village has become. If rumors are true, then Uzu has become everything Konoha was suppose to be now,' thought the Uchiha before taking his tanto and stabbing a nearby Uchiha before slicing the throat of another with a kunai.

"Shisui! You traitor!" exclaimed another Uchiha ANBU before he was stabbed in the back by Itachi while Naruto himself cut down two more ANBU.

"Considering everything that has befallen Konoha at the hands of our clan and Sasuke's Father...I'll take that as a compliment," said Shisui before dodging the fireball aimed at him by Sasuke.

"Traitorous bastard! I knew you were weak for an Uchiha, but to not only betray me, but my Father?! I will enjoy watching you suffer and die while being burned by my hands," stated Sasuke angrily, as he intended to torture the Uchiha in front of him, and set the man on fire while enjoying the sound of Shisui screaming from the pain.

"You are the weak one here Sasuke. Always hiding behind your Father when something goes wrong. Taking credit for completed missions when you have done none of the hard work behind them. You have killed three clients after each paid us what was owed simply because they would not pay more then what was agreed upon," said Shisui since those were just _some_ of the things Sasuke had done when out on missions.

"So what? I'm an Uchiha. The son of the Hokage. I can do whatever I want on missions. If I want more money from the clients, I will get more from them, or I will end their lives as punishment for it. The Uchiha Clan takes what it wants from everyone and anyone that had anything of value. I am the clan's future! I am its God!" stated Sasuke with a crazy look in his Sharingan Eyes.

"You are a monster. Nothing more," countered Shisui before dodging another fireball aimed at him by Sasuke.

"Leave him to me," commented Itachi before walking toward Sasuke calmly while Shisui glanced at the Uchiha from Uzu.

"Are you sure?" asked Shisui while keeping an eye on Itachi in the event the Uchiha near him decided to end his life.

"Completely. This is a personal matter between Sasuke and myself. Our parents knew each other in Konoha," remarked Itachi before clashing against Sasuke with his sword against the younger Uchiha.

"You are the mere byproduct of an unfaithful Uchiha whore! She slept with that pathetic Namikaze, who proved he wasn't worthy of being Hokage," stated Sasuke in the hopes it would anger Itachi.

"First, you have no right to speak about my loving Mother like that considering your own Mother was questionable in terms of being faithful to your Father. Second, my Father was always meant to be the Hokage of Konoha, but the Sandaime Hokage denied him the title because he wouldn't follow in the older man's footsteps. My Father wouldn't follow him in terms of being a power hungry monster in a quest for power to become a God," said Itachi while Sasuke sneered at him with the two attacking each other with their chosen weapons.

"Like I said, the man was pathetic. He had his chance at greatness and threw it all away because it was considered to be 'wrong' or 'immoral'. No doubt the Uzumaki whore was responsible for influencing him," remarked Sasuke with Itachi's eyes narrowing before quickly disarming the younger man and kicking him against a tree.

Sasuke tried to move, but found himself tied to the tree, and unable to escape due to the bindings around his body were the infamous Uzumaki Chakra Chains. Naruto had taken down the other Uchiha in ANBU masks and let Itachi have his time with Sasuke in terms of fighting the smug asshole up to this point. However, the remark about his own Mother being a whore was not something Naruto was going to let slide.

"My Mother is many things Sasuke-teme. Warrior. Kunoichi. Mother. Loving wife to my Father. Best friend and... _lover_ to my brother's own Mother. Oh, and let's not forget she is the Uzukage of Uzu. But one thing she is _NOT_...is a whore," replied Naruto in an angry tone while squeezing Sasuke tighter with the chains.

"Release me you pathetic loser! I am Uchiha Sasuke! I am the future of Konoha! Of the world! I am a GOD!" declared Sasuke while struggling to breathe much less free himself from the chakra chains holding him place.

"You're a whiny bitch. Damn I'm so glad Mikoto-san isn't your Mother. Can you imagine him being your brother Itachi. Whining day in and day out about him being an Uchiha. Its makes you want to start killing every single one of those clan members in Konoha," said Naruto with Itachi's eyebrow twitching since the idea of Sasuke being his little brother instead of Naruto was quite disturbing.

Even mentioning the death of the Uchiha Clan in Konoha seemed to be spot on too. He almost wondered why?

"Indeed," replied Itachi before standing in front of Sasuke with his bloodied sword in hand.

"You are a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan name. You and your Mother. When Konoha does invade Uzu, we will win, and she will be among the _first_ to die!" exclaimed Sasuke with Itachi narrowing his eyes at him.

"Sadly, for you anyway my weak Uchiha kinsmen, you will not live long to see that day. If happens at all with the way Konoha has been on a steadily growing decline over the past few years," said Itachi before slicing Sasuke's head open at the neck and watched the boy begin to die slowly from the act.

"Traitor!" said Sasuke in an angry almost deformed voice.

"That's a matter of perspective," commented Itachi while seeing Sasuke soon fall limp.

"Now...what to do with this one?" questioned Naruto, who had secretly had a Shadow Clone watching Shisui to ensure the man didn't try anything while they dealt with Sasuke.

"I surrender to you both. I surrender to Uzu. I no longer wish to be affiliated with Konoha or the Uchiha Clan residing within it," said Shisui before getting on his knees and held up his hands in surrender.

"All the same, we need to knock you out before taking you back with us to Uzu. Security reasons," stated Itachi with Shisui nodding.

"I understand perfectly," replied Shisui before Itachi struck him from behind and knocked the Uchiha out.

"I'll take him back to Uzu while you deal with Sasuke's corpse as you see fit. I can easily use my chakra chains to keep him from escaping," offered Naruto with Itachi putting a black bag over Shisui's head to keep from waking up and trying to use his Sharingan on the blonde.

"Very well. Just keep an eye out for enemies aside from Konoha Shinobi," replied Itachi while Naruto nodded and used his chains to carry their prisoner back to Uzu.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Danzo and his Root Nin coming after us Itachi. If what our latest reports regarding Danzo's movements near Ame is anything to go by, the man will not live long. Hanzo has an agreement with Uzu regarding the war hawk. After all, it was Danzo's, and Hiruzen's plan to have Uzumaki Yamamoto assassinate him during his fight with all three future Sannin. Hanzo also knows better then to favor Danzo since the old war hawk is a wanted man on all fronts," remarked Naruto since Hanzo was not one to take such slights against him lightly and would not welcome the emotion stomping old fart into Ame.

Of course, Naruto expected Danzo to talk his way out of things. He usually did. Still, no one in the world was about to help Danzo in his time of need. The old man had made too many enemies. Constantly taking what was not his to have in any shape or form. And for what? Because it was for the good of Konoha?! Danzo didn't belong to Konoha. Not in any official or even unofficial capacity. The man had little to no resources at his disposal, even if he did raid caravans of wealthy merchants, and nobles while killing them to keep the number of witnesses to zero. Of course, these days the caravans were now hiring both Shinobi and samurai to protect them from attacks, and were getting very successful at it.

The only reason Naruto's Mother and Uzukage suspected Danzo of heading to Ame was to convince Hanzo into giving him refuge in exchange for some secret Jutsu or something of a rare find. Of course, no one in Uzu believed Hanzo would accept, and would just kill Danzo instead of aiding him.

"Agreed. If Danzo isn't dead already by Hanzo's hands, he will be soon enough," added Itachi while staring at Sasuke's dead body before an idea came to him.

Stepping closer to the body and rolling it over from it face down position to putting the dead body on its back, Itachi raised his sword above his head...before swinging down.

(Konoha-3 Days Later)

Fugaku was getting worried. His son and the ANBU sent with him were not back yet from their mission. They were expected back two days ago with reports on how the people around Nami were killed and some were brought back (if at all) to be made into slaves for the good of the Uchiha Clan. With a nice abundance of the slaves added to the clan to do what they wanted to them, Fugaku knew his clan's superiority would not be out down by those of the _Hyuuga_ Clan.

Even now those snooty "nobles" were starting to get their egos inflated once again back to their original status. And they weren't the only ones being a pain in his ass while in the Hokage seat. Hiruzen, Koharu, and Homura were both pestering him with their thoughts or ideals on how Konoha should be run. They were completely against his decisions that by all accounts made the Uchiha Clan the one and only superior clan or people in Konoha to matter.

Fugaku ignored them completely of course. Why would he want to listen to either of the three old relics in the first place? They were bitter old Shinobi. All three of them had lost their families to Uzu and letting the emotional pain from these traitors leaving Konoha for that place filled with island born bastards get to them.

'Something has happened. Something has happened to my son. I just know it!' thought Fugaku while pacing and stopped when a shadow emerged from the darkness of the room to reveal Itachi had entered the room.

And was holding a box in his hands.

"Hello Yondaime Hokage. We finally meet," remarked Itachi since neither Fugaku or anyone from Konoha had never interacted with Uzu in terms meeting in a civil manner during the Chuunin Exams.

"You must be Itachi. I see much of Mikoto in you...and some of _Namikaze_ ," remarked Fugaku angrily.

"Thank you. I will take that as your highest compliment in regards to my parents. It is a shame you became so drunk and mad with power," replied Itachi calmly while Fugaku scowled further.

"And what would a mere whelp like you know of power? Absolutely nothing!' countered Fugaku before he charged Itachi with a kunai now in hand.

Only for Itachi to grab the offending hand at the wrist with his own remaining free one.

"I know you believe in absolute power. And that it has corrupted you absolutely," said Itachi coolly before breaking Fugaku's wrist and causing the kunai to fall from the older man's hand.

"You disrespectful ingrate for an Uchiha. You have the unmatched strength of our clan flowing through your blood, yet you side with those outside of it! And for what? Some pathetic principle they infected your mind with since birth?!" questioned Fugaku before he was kicked hard in the gut by Itachi and slammed against his desk.

Where were his ANBU?

"In case you are wondering, I took care of the guards before I came in here. A seal on the door prevents anyone from feeling your chakra should you decide to spike it in warning to the other Shinobi in Konoha. Not that it really matters since I'm not here to fight. Or to assassinate you," said Itachi before throwing the box at Fugaku, who caught on instinct alone.

"What's this?" questioned Fugaku while the urge to drop it nearly kicked in.

"The end of your future, your dreams, and dynasty in all things pertaining to your life," replied Itachi in a cryptic fashion before vanished in a swirl of crows.

'What did he mean by...oh no. No. No! NOOOOOOOOOO!' thought Fugaku before he opened the box and saw the head of his son Sasuke.

His son, who was also missing his eyes, ears, and even his tongue along with some of his teeth.

(Uzu-At the Moment)

"I just got word from one of our spies near Ame. Danzo was captured and executed by Hanzo during their meeting," said Kushina while in a meeting with the Clan Heads and Uzumaki Garp taking the role of Shinobi Advisor due to his years of experience running the Uzumaki Clan in the past.

"No surprise there. Though who struck first is the real question," remarked Inoichi since he knew between the two that one man was paranoid and the other had a grudge against the former.

"Danzo was the first to strike. He apparently acquired a pair Sharingan from an Uchiha and had one transplanted into his eye socket with the second eye hidden in his arm via grafting. He hid the first one behind some bandages wrapped around his head and tried to put Hanzo in a Genjutsu long enough to make the attempt on his life. What Danzo didn't suspect was Hanzo's armor was given a nice upgrade by us a few years ago with seals to prevent any type of Genjutsu from working on him," replied Kushina since she read how Danzo met his violent end by Hanzo's hands.

Danzo had been getting desperate recently. Enemies on all sides. Moving around from one location to the next with no allies in any location to hide him or his Root. The war hawk was hoping to influence Hanzo with his Genjutsu or depending on how the overall conversation went...use the Genjutsu to distract Hanzo long enough to kill him. Once he did that, Danzo planned to take Ame for himself, and use it to wage his own war against Uzu. Maybe even ally with Konoha and the two sides could strike back against Uzu on two fronts.

Sadly, for Danzo, it didn't work out. Danzo didn't suspect Hanzo was wearing armor with Fuinjutsu designed to repel Genjutsu. He didn't expect Hanzo to have him surrounded on all sides when they met. His own Root Nin were killed during the battle and Hanzo had proven that even at old age, the man was not one to be trifled with. Of course, neither was Danzo, but that was more when he was in his prime, and not in this elderly state where his chakra was nowhere near the level it was back during his younger years.

When the battle quickly went in Hanzo's favor, Danzo chose to flee while his remaining Root Nin acted as living shields to give him time to escape. Not that it mattered since the Ame Nin under Hanzo's command easily went through them and Hanzo hunted down the war hawk himself. The battle had been brutal, but Hanzo's skills with a blade and poison were the key difference maker, and Danzo died via the salamander poison Hanzo coated the blade of his kusarigama shortly after it pierced the war hawk's flesh.

Which was probably a good thing for Hanzo since Danzo had a seal on his chest that if activated would have turned him into a living bomb to kill whoever was in range of the blast.

The old war hawk was always a sore loser and hated anyone winning other then himself.

"All that's left is Konoha. Though we may not have to do anything. Fugaku didn't take the loss of his son very well. He's gone completely out of his mind," said Kushina while she shared the reports with the Clan Heads and Garp.

"Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu are dead? Are we certain of this?" asked Tsume in shock since she didn't expect Fugaku to go that insane.

"Yes. He blames all three of them for his son's death on the mission he sent him on even though they were against almost every single mission Fugaku has sent Sasuke in the first place. Personally, I think Fugaku is just using this as an excuse to kill him with insanity mixed in there as well. Sasuke was meant to be his successor in all things. With him now dead thanks to Itachi, Fugaku no doubt feels the future of the Uchiha Clan is lost as well," answered Kushina with the Clan Heads nodding in agreement since Fugaku showed it in his most recent actions following his son's death.

"What of Konoha in general? What about the people living there?" asked Shikaku while Kushina showed them more reports from their spies.

"Fugaku's madness has spread to the rest of the Uchiha Clan and Konoha as a whole. The man has become paranoid in believing people in Konoha cannot be trusted. Not even his own clan. At the rate things are going now, Konoha will implode on itself, and the other villages will attack it soon enough," answered Kushina since Fugaku had executed well over ten people in the last two days alone.

Three were from Fugaku's own clan after he came to believe they were conspiring to kill him and replace the Uchiha for someone else from within the clan.

"But do we really want everyone in Konoha to suffer? Granted, the people there aren't the best of people for so long, but there must be some of them worthy of being rescued. What of the children there? The babies in the hospital? When Konoha does implode on itself in the near future, they will be among the first to die, and I for one couldn't live with myself if we did nothing," said Tsunade with the Clan Heads nodding since children and babies should not pay for the sins of the older generation.

"If we are doing what I think we plan on doing...how do we proceed?" asked Shikaku in a awake and serious tone since he saw several of the kunoichi in this room were going to push for a rescue operation.

And if his wife got word of this, and he knew his troublesome wife would, Shikaku knew Yoshino would hound him on it until the end of time.

And she would too. Women had that power. They wouldn't dare admit it, but they did.

"As Shinobi should when undertaking such a mission. Using the shadows," answered Kushina before she explained what would happen by the end of the week.

If all went according to plan, the next generation would be saved, and Konoha would fall in one fell swoop.

(Konoha-1 Week Later)

It was mere child's play for the invading force to enter Konoha in the dead of night. The number of ninja the village had was a shadow of what it had once been. Due to constant growing losses done to its Shinobi externally and internally thanks to the choices made by its Hokage, there were large gaps in the village's defenses. Even more so during the dead of night when most of the ninja, mainly the Uchiha, in the village were asleep, and leaving the defenses in the hands of those they considered second class. Foolish on the Uchiha's Clans part to be sure, but their arrogance, and stubbornness went hand in hand in the belief they could not be defeated by anyone no matter who it was that attacked.

As stated earlier...foolish.

Leading this secret attack against Konoha was Kushina, who with her husband, and son were heading straight for the hospital. They were planning to secure the babies at the hospital and transport them via a space/time Fuinjutsu back to Uzu where an orphanage run by Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan would take care of them. As for the children living in Konoha's Orphanage, which was run down due to the lack of funding, they were being retrieved by Kakashi, Rin, and Tsunade leading the Uzu ANBU to silently get them to Uzu without a fuss.

As for the Uchiha Clan, it was decided most of them would be killed off by Itachi himself while Mikoto would seek out the babies, and children of the clan to bring back to Uzu. She didn't believe people were born evil. It was either taught or planted in someone with evil intentions to see such things grow in others. Mikoto believed if she could save the children of the Uchiha Clan from having such evil planted in them by their parents, they could grow up to be great Shinobi, and worthy of being called ninja of Uzu if not a new and _redeemed_ Uchiha Clan.

As for the other remaining people in Konoha, sans those enslaved by the Uchiha Clan during their time running the village...they would handled decisively.

"It is almost a shame that Hiruzen wasn't alive to see this. I would have loved to see the reaction on his old ugly monkey face when Konoha falls," whispers Kushina while she, Minato, and Naruto prepared to transport the babies in the hospital to Uzu.

"She's taking this personally," whispered Minato with Naruto smirking.

'You have _NO_ idea. Besides, she's not the only one. The Uzumaki Clan holds grudges for years. You cross us, we better be dead, or else your backstabbing ass will soon be grass,' thought Naruto before he finished the seals on his end while making sure the room's glass viewing room was covered to keep the light from the chakra out once all of the seals were activated.

Not hat it mattered since the nightshift at the hospital had been killed. After Fugaku had become Hokage, most of the people who left with Minato and Kushina caused a major decrease not only in the overall population of the Leaf village, but also those with skills as well. Including medical skills with doctors and nurses. So the Uchiha for a Hokage had gone to very... _questionable_ lengths to fill the job gap in the hospital itself.

Namely doctors who were in prison. No. Not the prison doctors themselves who would treat prisoners in the prison, but actual doctors who were arrested, _and_ thrown in prison for their inhumane way of... _treating_ their victims/patients. The Yondaime Hokage for an Uchiha explained to these so called "doctors" that they would be pardoned for their past crimes of mutilation and horror, _provided_ they served Konoha using their medical skills to actually treat the wounded or sick that come in to be treated for such things.

All under careful supervision of the Uchiha stationed there of course.

Sadly, these individuals did far more harm then good working in the hospital. The Uchiha watching them tended to let their eyes wander since they felt the mere presence of one of the clan would keep these monsters in line. When it soon became clear to these less then honorable doctors and even some of the nurses that their actions at the hospital could go undetected at the right time, they did so accordingly. The injured and the sick died more frequently. Most of the time in perpetual agony. Not that anyone from the Uchiha Clan watching them would care since those who suffered from such "treatments" were not from the clan by blood. So why should the clan care? Those who died were not of their blood and thus were not important.

Not that it mattered anymore since those involved in such things at the hospital were now dead and killed in a violent manner befitting their status as monsters in human skin.

"All set on my end," said Kushina with Minato and Naruto nodding in agreement since they just finished too.

"Ready? In 3...2...1... _now_!" stated Minato before the activated the Fuinjutsu and sent all the babies to Uzu.

Phase 1 was now complete. With any luck (and a great deal of skill), Phase 2 would soon be completed shortly.

(Uchiha Clan District-At the Moment)

Bodies were everywhere. Bodies of the Uchiha Clan of Konoha. They littered the ground, staining it like a small river of blood. Some were thrown into walls. Others went through the paper doors. The district's alarm system had long since been disabled by Mikoto since she knew Fugaku well enough to never change the system's command code. She wouldn't be surprised if he had kept it turned off despite his growing insane paranoia that the world was out to get him.

She was surprised however, to see him awake, angry, and clearly had a look of insanity in his eyes.

"Mikoto. I should have known. Just as your son killed mine, the woman that was once my wife has come to kill her former husband," commented Fugaku, as he had made himself into a light sleeper in the recent years in fear of possible enemies, and even most recently his kinsmen from within the Uchiha Clan trying to assassinate him.

"Why so surprised Fugaku? You have done horrible things. Horrible unspeakable things as the Hokage of Konoha. You have hurt innocent people. Enslaved them. Killed them. Did you really think this wouldn't happen? That this day or rather this _night_ would not come?" questioned Mikoto behind her ANBU mask since she felt he didn't deserve to see her face.

"Had you done your duty as my wife, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" said Fugaku while the two clashed with swords in hand.

"And about your duty as my husband? To be faithful? You weren't exactly faithful to me all those late night Fugaku. I didn't start being unfaithful until you started it on your end. The only real difference between us is I merely chose to be with someone I loved. You did it with every whore in Konoha. I wouldn't be surprised if you had some kind of STD after all this time," commented Mikoto with Fugaku scowling further.

"I am the Head of the Uchiha Clan. The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. If I want to sleep with another woman aside from own wife, it is my Kami given right as an Uchiha, and as a man! A man has the absolute authority in this world to do what he wants, with who he wants, and anytime he wants regardless of what his so called _wife_ wants from him. As far as I'm concerned, all women are inferior to men outside of breeding. Even one of Uchiha blood like you," replied Fugaku while Mikoto scowled behind her ANBU mask.

"And you wonder why I left Konoha, the clan, and you for Minato-kun. Not only does he care about my needs, the man is also a better lover then you could ever hope to be, and is a true man where it counts," remarked Mikoto before she moved faster then Fugaku could see with his eyes and stabbed him from behind with her sword.

Only for Fugaku to use a substitution.

"You will pay for your treachery woman. I will kill Minato, your son you had with him, and _then_ because you are still young enough, I will strap your body to a table to properly breed multiple sons out of you!" exclaimed Fugaku from behind Mikoto and moved to stab her in the back like she tried to do to him.

Only for Mikoto to spin and dodge the sword thrust at the last minute before stabbing him in the chest where the heart was located with perfect precision.

"Your first son was a sadist and cruel boy. I would sooner make myself completely sterile then bring one of _your_ future sons into the world knowing they would become like him," stated Mikoto before she pulled her sword out and saw Fugaku fall down dead.

"It is done Mother," stated Itachi calmly mere seconds later after appearing from the shadows of the room.

By this point, a good deal of Konoha was now awake to the sound of the fighting that was occurring around the Uchiha District.

"Good. Any casualties?" asked Mikoto with Itachi shaking his head no.

"A few Uzu ANBU have some injuries. All minor at best. Nothing that can't be treated on the spot," replied Itachi with Mikoto nodding.

"And your brother? Is he ready to do his part?" asked Mikoto with Itachi nodding again.

"Yes. Though I am concerned about him using so much power to do what needs to be done against Konoha. Naruto will be weakened considerably from this, even by Uzumaki standards," said Itachi while Mikoto nodded.

"True, but he does have Kyuubi in him. Plus we also have quite a few Medic Nins at the ready to treat him once this is over," countered Mikoto before she and Itachi vanished into the shadows.

(With Naruto-Center of Konoha)

'Man this is going to suck when this is over,' thought Naruto while drawing his sword into his hand after he was given the all clear on his headset.

 _ **"What do you care? I'll fix you up right away. Plus your Mother has an army of Medic Nins on standby just in case. And don't get me started on the Hyuuga girl and the crazy one named Anko,"**_ commented Kurama with a hint of amusement at the end.

'That's not the point!' thought Naruto with a blush since Kurama was putting images of both women in erotic nurse outfits and they were... _attending_ to his physical and mental recovery.

 _ **"I never said there was a point aside from you complaining. Now stop your whining and torch this place along with all the rats currently still infesting it!"**_ commanded Kurama with Naruto just looking at him with a deadpanned expression.

'You're enjoying this waaaaay too much,' thought Naruto with Kurama smirking at him.

 _ **"All things considered, this village owes us twice over for its past crimes. It is high time we called in their debts and get paid with their souls,"**_ said Kurama while Naruto sighed knowing the Biju had a point.

"Stupid fox. The only reason you want to see this is because of the simple fact you get to see what you missed the first time around. Well...its not like Konoha doesn't deserve this. If anything they're even worse then before in the previous timeline because certain people I know aren't here to keep other people I know in line from doing stupid things. But it is what it is and Konoha had its chance. The stupid old monkey should have just named my dad the Yondaime Hokage. 'Return all creation into ash: Ryujin Jakka!'" stated Naruto before the fire that came out of his sword washed over Konoha.

The sound of the fire crackling throughout the village kept the screams of those few left in Konoha consumed in the fire from being heard.

 _ **"Magnificent, isn't it?"**_ asked Kurama with a smile on his face.

'Do you think Hashirama and Tobirama will understand? This village was formed by them in the name of peace after all,' thought Naruto with Kurama scoffing.

 _ **"The dream those two had died with them. You know that. You know what Konoha did in the previous timeline. What they tried to do in this one. They had their chance years ago to stop. When the betrayal of Uzu failed. When Jiraiya and Orochimaru died. The old monkey could have stopped everything easily by killing Danzo, liquidated the Root organization, and naming your Father the Yondaime Hokage years ago. But what does he do? He just continues with his plans. Uses Danzo, Root, and names an**_ _ **Uchiha**_ _ **as his successor. And look what that Uchiha has done since then? He's made this place a glorified shithole. A perverse cruel version of vision the Senju brothers had when they thought of Konoha. Ending things here with your power would be considered an act of mercy in their eyes,"**_ answered Kurama __with Naruto nodding before he summoned the full power of his zanpakuto and consumed the entirety of Konoha in fire.

Konoha was now no more. Ironically enough, consumed by a Will of Fire of their own making. And not in a good way.

(Epilogue-Years Later)

"So Naruto, how does it feel to be the new Uzukage?" asked Kushina with a smirk on her face while her son was behind the desk with paperwork.

Not that it mattered since Naruto used Shadow Clones to defeat it.

"Not bad. My Shadow Clones do all the paperwork and I get to spend more time with my family unless an important meeting pops up that requires my actual presence," answered Naruto casually since he knew many a Kage before him had this issue of battling the evil that was paperwork.

In the years following Konoha's fall, the balance between the Shinobi villages had been arguably been brought back into balance. An old number of Shinobi villages totaling at five was much easier to handle then six and considering Konoha becoming a cesspool of sorts for wicked people...no one was going to complain over the loss.

As things stood, peace had covered the world with no real need for war. Oh there were fights here, and there from the different villages. It happens from time to time with client and rivals of clients hiring Shinobi from opposing villages. Not to mention the Chuunin Exams helped in that regard in getting any bad blood taken care of before it could spread out and fester in the hearts of others. Not that Uzu didn't keep its guard up. If anything, Garp, Kushina, and Naruto knew the price of keeping Uzu strong was eternal vigilance. An eye looking under every, every tree, and across the seas to paths once unknown to them. But because of this, Uzu had helped end skirmishes, conflicts, and even prevented the start of another Shinobi War started by the one remaining Zetsu with half of its body completely black that got away unknowingly to the Uzu ANBU at the time.

It had tried to start what its Master and Mother Kaguya had started years ago to make Madara want to control the world to put it under his rule before she took it from him at the last moment. But Zetus's plans were discovered after an aging Hanzo had fallen in battle against him to take over Ame to make it a staging area, but not before getting one of his Salamander Summons to send a message to Uzu about the plot. Within the week, Uzu had deployed its forces, confronted Zetsu before using sword, seals, and Biju chakra from two Jinchuriki to kill the creature.

And killing Kaguya's Will and plan to one day control the world in an endless Genjutsu with her as its Goddess once more.

"Good, because a man who doesn't spend time with his family isn't truly a man at all!" remarked Kushina with Naruto nodding.

"How are my kids treating you?" asked Naruto with Kushina smiling putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh my lovely Grandchildren are so sweet and innocent. If only Mito was alive to see them. She would have spoil every single one of those children silly," replied Kushina sweetly.

"I think you do that enough as it is Mom," remarked Naruto while Kushina laughed since it was true.

"I'm not the only one. Mikoto does her role well as the surrogate aunt and Tsunade can't get them to stop calling her Grandma. They use Nawaki and Dan as the occasional shield from her wrath when she gets angry from being called that name," replied Kushina, who took the name in stride while Tsunade kept saying she wasn't that old, and would shake her fists at the children in a menacing manner.

Probably because Kushina didn't look the part of a Grandmother due to Uzumaki genetics allowing for long lasting life. Garp himself didn't start showing gray hairs until he was in his late sixties early seventies.

"Of course they do. Who do you think taught them that? Me!" stated Naruto proudly, as he wanted his children to have fun, and at the same time be protected by the angry wrath of others.

"You're wives weren't happy with that," commented Kushina with Naruto laughing.

"Please! They say that, but deep down Anko, and Hinata are both happy inside at having their children being loved by everyone here in Uzu all things considered. Even if one of these said people just happens to be an angry female Senju with a _small_ vanity problem," replied Naruto with Kushina smirking at him.

"Agreed. Also...when were you going to tell me you were old man Yama reborn again to fix our timeline?" asked Kushina with Naruto going pale at her words.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Naruto nervously while panicking on the inside.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. How else could old man Yama known about Uzu being betrayed by Konoha? The attacks coordinated by the other villages back then? Not to mention all the other stuff following those events, which led to Konoha's fall, and its destruction from within before we put the village out of its misery?" questioned Kushina, as she had figured it out not long after her son acquired the sword, and seemed intimately familiar with the weapon.

"Yeah. About that little aspect. Uh...oh look at the time! I need to go be with my wives and children! Bye!" exclaimed Naruto before he was gone in a flash of orange away from a now angry Kushina.

"Hey! Get back here damn it!" exclaimed Kushina angrily before she gave chase after her son.

She owed him a good fist to the top of his head for the one he gave her as old man Yama when she was a just child.

And come Hell or high water she would get one good hit on his thick skull he inherited from her!

-FIN

(Omake-Naruto reveals how men can be spared from being beaten up by angry women)

"Welcome everyone to this lesson on how to escape angry women, who want to beat you, if you happen to be male, within an inch of your life. To begin this lesson, let's look at the example of a man currently being chased by angry women after he was found out to be peeping on them at the hot springs," said Naruto while wearing a professor's lab coat with a stick pointing to a TV monitor.

"Get back here you pervert!" yelled one of the angry women currently wearing towels over their voluptuous bodies.

"Never!" exclaimed the man running away from the angry women.

"In case you don't know this man, his name is Senju Nawaki. And yes, despite his age in terms of him being on the slightly elderly side, _and_ the fact yes he is married, the man is also a pervert. The fact Senju Nawaki just so happens to be peeping on his own wives is irrelevant at this point. He did it and thus his wives feel the need to beat him stupid for the invasion of their private time together in the hot springs," said Naruto calmly while pointing at the screen.

"Crap! I went down the wrong alley!" exclaimed Nawaki before he turned around and saw his angry wives glaring at him with the intent to beat him stupid.

Well... _stupider_!

"Anything to say before we kill you, bring you back to life, kill you again, and finally bring you back to life one more time before shipping your perverted ass to the hospital?" demanded one of the women with red hair that indicated she was an Uzumaki.

"Uh...well...uh...you see...I uh...have mercy!" pleaded Nawaki before he screamed in a girly manner as his wives descended upon him to exact justice for his slight against them.

"Freeze! As you can plainly see, this cowardly response by Nawaki was the wrong thing to say, and do on his end. Because of his inability to formulate a response in either word or deed, the man on this monitor is about to suffer greatly, and be in the hospital for well over a Month followed by the family couch for much longer," replied Naruto while the image of Nawaki getting punched in the face and stomped on the crotch by a foot was shown on the screen.

Only to rewind back to when Nawaki was being chased.

"Get back here you pervert!" yelled one of the angry women currently wearing towels over their voluptuous bodies.

"Never!" exclaimed the man running away from the angry women.

"Now that you have seen the _incorrect way_ of dealing with angry women. Now _THIS_ , is the correct way in terms of dealing with angry women," remarked Naruto before showing the same event unfold with the women trapping Nawaki in the alley.

"Anything to say before we kill you, bring you back to life, kill you again, and finally bring you back to life one more time before shipping your perverted ass to the hospital?" demanded one of the women with red hair that indicated she was an Uzumaki.

"Yes I do. Behold! 'Cute Bunny no Jutsu!'" exclaimed Nawaki before he performed a few hand signs and transformed himself into a cute bunny looking up at the shocked women with cute bunny eyes.

The power of cuteness radiating out of them with a "please don't hurt me!" look that was a rival for the Puppy Eyes No Jutsu children use on adults.

"KAWAII! yelled all the women before they glomped on the cute bunny and hugged it to their towel covered breasts.

'Best day EVER!' thought Nawaki while all the women in his life were suffocating him in a wonderful fashion.

"As you can see, an angry woman or even multiple angry women are something to fear. _BUT_ , if you use this particular Jutsu on the angry women around you, regardless of your relationship with them, they cannot find it in themselves to harm you. Quite the opposite. It is a secret fact women don't want you to know due to its powerful effect of neutralizing their "righteous anger" they draw upon when beating up men who are either being a huge pervert or just being stupid around them," explained Naruto while the video feed showed Nawaki in his cute bunny form still being hugged on all sides.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU REVEAL OUR ONE WEAKNESS TO THE ENTIRE WORLD! NOW HOW ARE WOMEN SUPPOSE TO PROPERLY UNLEASH ALL OF THEIR RIGHTEOUS ANGER ON MEN!" yelled Anko from behind a door and smashing her fist against it.

"Oh crap! The one weakness behind this Jutsu is it can only be used _once per day_ and I already used mine today so I need a new plan. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" exclaimed Naruto before making a copy of himself.

"What do you need Boss?" asked the Shadow Clone while ignoring the angry banging sound.

"Take out your ring. As a Shadow Clone of me, you have one," answered Naruto before taking out a ring.

"Seriously? Its not going to work!" protested the Shadow Clone while the banging on the door was louder and the door itself was giving away.

"Just do it damn it!" commanded Naruto before pulling out a ring and the Shadow Clone sighed before pulling out his own.

And put both rings together.

"Wonder twin powers activated!" said Naruto and the Shadow Clone at the same time.

"Form of...steam!" declared Naruto since he figured becoming steam would allow him to get away.

Only for nothing to happen.

"Boss, you got this in a box of Frank & Berry. Hell would freeze over before this worked for you," remarked the Shadow Clone in a "Seriously?! I can't believe you tried this" tone of voice.

"Shut up you!" exclaimed Naruto before punching his Shadow Clone and running to his secret escape entrance.

And vanishing from sight just before Anko finally destroyed the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU NARUTO?! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! yelled Anko angrily.

"Yes I can!" declared the muffled far off sound of Naruto.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" yelled Anko while looking for the hidden door she knew he used to escape into moments ago.

"Can!" protested Naruto in that same far away tone with Anko finding no possible way of finding the secret door.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Anko before unleashing every destructive Jutsu she knew on the room.

"That's all the time we have today everybody. Tune in next time for the next showing where we investigate the subspace hidden in women with large breasts. What will we find there? How big is this subspace? How much do women store there? Find out when I convince Hinata and Anko to let me visit theirs!" declared Naruto while in front of a one way mirror showing Anko being destructive and having no idea he was behind the mirror in the first place.

Now he just had to find a spot to wait for the next 24 hours. Good thing Shikamaru owed him a favor.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I finally finished this fic. Now I can go back to some of the others and finish them up now. Eventually. I've been silent for most of this month. My bad. I've been busy with a lot of personal family issues related to ones health. Not mine. Theirs. That and I also use what free time I have to job hunt and play PS4 or PS3 so wiring was slow from the start. But now this is done and I can work on some of my other fics that need to be given my undivided attention one chapter at a time. Then, when I have enough of them done, I will be considering a NarutoxGoTs (Game of Thrones) fic so that WILL happen one day. The poll on my profile so far (spoiler alert!) say people want it to happen. As for Game of Thrones itself for Season 6, I think Jon Snow is dead. Yes, you heard me. Jon SNOW is _dead_ , but Jon _**STARKK**_ is alive. He dies as Jon Snow, but will rise a Starrk. So in a way, Jon's character does die, but he comes back to life with a new last name, and on that technicality the people at HBO along with the writers for the show are correct in that regard. As for the issue with the show being ahead of the books, I think the show should focus for Season 7 on doing some flashback episodes showing off Robert's Rebellion if not the Greyjoy Rebellion. Or at the very least get Lady Stoneheart into the game and take out that backstabbing pussy Walter Frey at the Twins. That asshole is long overdue for being killed for what he did and I want him dead! But that is just me. If anything I am looking forward to the movies which will fill in the gaps of how things went that lead up to the first season of the show. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
